


The Light at The End of The Tunnel - Solangelo - Percy Jackson

by AndrewTheMood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nico di Angelo, Boyfriends, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Cute Nico, Doctor Will Solace, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Nico di Angelo, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson is not Nico di Angelo's Type, Protective Will Solace, Sad Nico di Angelo, Sex, Smut, Top Will Solace, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 52,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewTheMood/pseuds/AndrewTheMood
Summary: It all started with those 3 days in the infirmary. Being trapped inside all day gets you thinking. Battered and brusied, Nico had no one else to turn to but the welcoming smile of  Will Solace... Maybe it won't be so bad. Nico wasn't planning on making friends but maybe he made more than just a friend...These will be about of course Will and Nico.This is based off of some roleplays I've done, and my own big brain.Trigger Warnings:-Spoilers-Depression-Gore-Self Harm-Eating Disorders-Cursing-Derogatory Slurs-Smut (I will put a warning ahead of time!)-Terrible author ^_^If you are against the LGBTQ+ Community, why are you here?
Relationships: Solangelo - Relationship
Comments: 70
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Nico POV**

I lay awake in the Hades cabin. The war is over, so many people were injured. But, not all of us survived. When that Octavian guy catapulted himself up to where Jason, Piper, and Leo were fighting, a huge explosion filled the sky. Jason and Piper are okay now, safe in the infirmary, but Leo, he died. My sister Hazel and I felt him die. I couldn't really believe it to tell you the truth. But yet, he was dead. Octavian also died, but I'm not complaining. We couldn't find Leo's body, but I know he's dead. For the last few days, I've been locking myself in my cabin. Hazel came into the cabin with Frank trailing behind her. They came in laughing. It's good to see her happy with someone. Hazel looked at me, sat down next to me and hugged me.

"Hazel!" I squirmed away from her.

She giggled, her curly brown hair was put into a bun for the time being. "Come on Nico, I'll be leaving tomorrow," Hazel poked out her bottom lip.

I sighed and hugged her. I glanced at Frank, he looked away from Hazel and stared at the ground. Hazel let go of me and smiled, but I could see a hint of sadness in her amber-gold eyes. Probably because she's leaving and the death of Leo. I stood up and walked over to Frank, he appeared to shrink a little. That made me feel kind of good, a huge guy like Frank can be frightened by someone like me. But, at the same time, I didn't want everyone to be afraid of me. I nodded and patted him on the back.

"You know what, if anyone would be with my sister, I'm glad it's you."

Frank sighed in relief and brushed his short hair black with his hand. "Thanks," Frank smiled at Hazel.

I sat back down on my bed. "I'll see you guys soon. I'll be the flower boy at you're guys' wedding."

Frank blushed like crazy and went out of the Hades cabin. Hazel narrowed her eyes at me. "You just had to, didn't you?"

"Yep."

Hazel rolled her eyes and went after Frank. "See you at the campfire!" She hollered.

I nodded and laid back down on the bed. I felt my eyelids become heavy as I dozed off.

* * *

I woke up with horns blaring into my ears as they always do when it's mealtime, though most of the time I can sleep through it. I sat up and went out to the dining grounds. I sat down at the Hades table. Hazel came over after chatting with Piper. Chiron and Reyna were talking to each other. After everyone was seated Chiron asked for silence.

"Tomorrow, our friends, will be leaving and going home, so we will have a feast in their honor." He turned to Reyna. "Thank you, we much appreciated your presence." Everyone cheered around me. Chiron raised his hand for silence once more. "We also honor the ones who have fallen. Who sacrificed themselves for us."

An eerie silence fell over the camp.

After a while, Reyna started to speak. "After dinner, we will gather around the campfire, one last time."

Nymphs came out and started to pass out food, but I wasn't very hungry, so I just got a slice of pizza. I nibbled on it a bit. After a while, it was time for us to gather around the campfire. I trudged to the campfire and sat down in the back. My eyes scanned the crowd, my eyes stop on a blonde boy, with vibrant blue eyes. Will Solace. He was laughing and talking to his siblings. He looked back at me, our eyes locked. I looked away and blushed.

_Why am I blushing?_

I glanced at Will one more time, he was looking down. My heart cracked, I knew he didn't want to be my friend.

_Wait, why do I care?_

I looked back at him, I saw a smile tug at his lips. I smiled to myself. Maybe he didn't hate me after all. I shook my head.

_Don't get your hopes up..._

They started to sing, I just listened. It was nice to have all the demigods all together. I was going to miss Hazel. After a while, every one started back to there cabin. I and Hazel headed to our cabin. I flopped onto my bed. I stared at the wall and sighed. I started to feel my eyelids start to grow heavy. I started to dose off. Once I fell asleep my mind was filled with darkness.

"Hello?" I cried out.

I heard a familiar voice call back. "Nico, help me!" I heard my sister Bianca yell.

I saw her at the end of the darkroom.

"Bianca!" I ran towards her, but it seemed that I only became farther away from her.

"Please!" She cried.

I fought back the tears and raced along with the darkroom. I raced faster until I couldn't even see her. I dropped to my knees in exhaustion. I heard a blood-curdling scream from behind me. I whipped around and saw Bianca laying on the floor drenched in blood. I couldn't hold it anymore, I ran to her side and cried into her bloody shirt. The scene changed, I saw people surrounding me, but their faces were scratched out so, I didn't know who they were. One of them went up to me and knelt down.

"Do you enjoy others suffering?"

"What? No!"

"You could have saved them." The figure's voice was disoriented. "All of them!"

"What do you mean!" I yelled.

"You could have saved your family, but you were too selfish!" The figure in front of me turned into Bianca, but her eyes were white.

"Stop!" I held my head as it banged like a drum.

I closed my eyes tightly wishing it to all go away.

It will never go away.

Authors notes: I know it's a crappy way to start things off, but I needed a recap of the end of Blood of Olympus. But with a dash of my terrible ideas.  
I hope you enjoyed it, don't worry, the next part will have more ship worthy content.  
If you have any questions please ask me ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I saw Hazel had her hand on my shoulder. Once she realized I was awake she took her hand away from me.

"Are you okay Nico?" Her hair was a mess, so I couldn't take her seriously.

"Uh, yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you were shivering, and muttering things in your sleep..."

"Oh, sorry," I shrugged, "just nightmares I guess."

"Okay, well, we're going to be leaving in a little bit."

I nodded, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Hazel hugged me and started to pack her belongs up.

I went out with Hazel and hugged her goodbye. Reyna came over, her black hair was put up in her signature braid that laid over her shoulder lazily.

"I'm going to miss you, Nico."

I nodded, "I'll miss you too, don't worry though, I'll visit you guys."

Reyna smiled and hugged me. I was a bit surprised by this, but I hugged her back. "Sorry, I'm just really going to miss you, remember if things don't work out here in Camp Half-blood, you're always welcome to Camp Jupiter." She said as she let go of me.

"Noted."

She smiled and rounded up the last of the Romans and they were off back to Camp Jupiter. I sighed and went back to my cabin. I was really tired, I didn't really get any good sleep because of my dream. I went into my cabin, I sighed at the sight. It was all black and red. It's like they think we're vampires.

_I'll have to fix this...well, if I stay._

I flopped onto my bed and started to dose off.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to knocking on my door.

Did I sleep all day yesterday?

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. The knocking continued, man they're persistent. I got up and went to the door, I was greeted by Will Solace. My heart sank, he's probably mad at me for letting Octavian do what he did.

"Infirmary, now."

"Huh?" I gave him a confused look. "I'm fine, don't you have people to treat?"

I start to close the door, but Will's foot blocked the door.

"Right now you couldn't summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness, di Angelo. I told you, no more Underworld-y stuff, doctor's orders. You owe me at least three days of rest in the infirmary. Starting now."

"Why do you care? I couldn't even save Leo!"

"That wasn't your fault, I'm not mad at you."

I started to open the door. "Maybe, but you shouldn't care about me."

"You can't just shut everyone out of your life!" Will looked at me, "people want to be your friend, but you don't let them. I want to be your friend..."

I looked away and sighed. "Fine, I'll go to the infirmary."

Will smiled, "good!" He motioned me to follow him.

The sun blinded me, maybe they were right to think we're vampires. Children of Hades aren't morning people. He led me to the infirmary, to the back, to a bed.

"I'll go get your stuff if you like."

"I'd rather get it myself, but you can come with me."

Will nodded and followed me. I actually wasn't expecting him to follow me. I couldn't help but feel better, he actually wanted to be my friend.

_Probably not, he's just doing his job._

I go to the Hades cabin and grab a few of my things. I see that Will was still with me, I sighed and followed him back to the infirmary. He held the door open for me and led me to the bed. I sat down.

"You should probably get some sleep." Will leaned against the wall.

I didn't argue with him about that, I laid down on the bed. Will stay there for a moment. He shook his head, his hair fell into his eyes. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Sorry," he turned out and started to treat the other patients.  
I shrugged and started to dose off.

Authors notes: sorry it took so long for it to come out, I was on vacation. I hope you liked it. It's been a while since I read the Blood of Olympus, so I can't site every exact quote. Plus, it's not bad to add my own twist to things. I know, I know, I completely forgot about Jason and I didn't do it in the right order but that's fine.. right?

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter 3

**Will POV**

I started to treat the other patients, but my mind lingered elsewhere. I looked at Nico and sighed. He was asleep curled up into a ball. Something about Nico just interested me. But, he shuts everyone out. Maybe the time he's in the infirmary he'll open up. After a while, I finished treating my patients. I went over to Nico to see if he had woken up. He was still dead asleep. I smiled. 

_He needs his rest._

I went cleaned up the infirmary to pass the time.

* * *

A little while later dinner time rolled around, I brought food to the patients that couldn't go on there own. I went over to Nico to wake him up but I saw that he was already awake.

"Hey Nico," I went over and sat down on a chair next to a bed.

"Hi," Nico yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

His dark black hair fell into his eyes and Nico brushed it aside, but it fell back into place. I chuckled a little. He teasingly glared at me.

"So, what do you want?" Nico asked.

"Well, uh, you need to come to eat."

Nico frowned and flopped over onto his side facing the opposite direction, towards the wall. "I'm not hungry," he muttered.

"Too bad, you're going to eat!"

Nico sat up and looked at me.

"You need to eat," I repeated.

Nico hesitated before sighing. "Fine..."

I smiled, as he threw the blankets off of him. We went to the pavilion to eat. Nico pulled his hood over his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. I looked at what we were having, it looks like we're having pizza. I grabbed a slice and a salad. Nico got a small slice of pizza and started towards the Hades table.

"Uh, Nico, would you rather sit at the Apollo table?" I said without thinking.

Nico looked at me surprised.

"Uh, sure," he followed me to the Apollo table and sat down next to me.

A few of my siblings looked at Nico weirdly. "Uh, hi Nico? Not to be rude, but why are you here?" My brother Austin asked.

"I don't know, Will brought me here."

"He's supposed to be in the infirmary, but he can sit with us so I can keep an eye on him," I said.

To be honest, I didn't know why I brought Nico. I guess, I just wanted some company besides my siblings.

"Oh, okay," Austin nodded and went back to eating.

I finished my food and watched Nico fiddle with his skull ring. "Nico can you at least eat that one little slice of pizza?" I asked.

Nico looked at me and sighed. "Fine," Nico reluctantly ate his pizza.

After he finished we went back to the infirmary. "Hey, Nico?" I started as he slipped back in bed.

"Yeah?" Nico looked up at me.

I didn't know what to say, I just stood there like an idiot. I shook my head. "Sorry, uh, what do you want to do?"

Nico smiled a little and thought for a moment.

"Do you want to play a game?" I asked.

"Sure, like what?"

"Maybe 20 questions," I suggested.

Nico shrugged and nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, what's your favorite kind of music?" I asked.

Nico thought for a moment. "I guess Led Zeppelin," Nico shrugged, "but, it would be nice to listen to some other new music."

"Well, I'll have to show you something sometime this week." I grinned.

Nico nodded. "Yeah, you should."

"Anyways, my favorite band maybe Panic! At The Disco."

"Yeah, I heard of that before, but I never really listened to it."

"You will before you leave the infirmary," I grinned.

Nico chuckled. "Okay, whatever you say Sunshine."

"Heh, Sunshine?"

Nico looked away. "Sorry..."

"No, it's fine."

Nico looked up at me, his dark brown eyes were filled with mixed emotions. "Oh, okay."

"Anyways," Nico shifted a bit. "What's your favorite color?"

"Hmm, I guess light blue." I answered.

"Why's that?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't really know."

Nico nodded. "Well, surprise surprise, mine is black."

I laughed, and Nico grinned. "I wouldn't have guessed." I chuckled.

I thought for a moment. "What's your favorite food?"

Nico thought for a while. "Well, if I have to answer honestly, I guess a cheeseburger happy meal."

I nodded that was very specific. I sighed and thought about my own answer. "I guess I like mint ice cream."

Nico nodded as he thought of a question. "What's your favorite season and why?"

"Hmm, I guess Spring, the colors take my mind off of things," I muttered.

Nico nodded. "Well, mine is Summer," Nico paused for a moment. "Bianca and I had lots of fun in the Summer when we were little..."

I gave him a sympathetic look and patted him on the back. Nico flinched, and I took my hand away.

"Sorry, I was just... surprised," Nico muttered.

"Sorry, I forgot that you don't like being touched."

_Stupid Will! ___

____

____

Nico shrugged and looked at me. "It's fine, I don't mind if you touch me, you just surprised me."

Surprised, I smiled and nodded. "Anyways, back to the game," Nico said as he looked away.

"Ok, hm," I thought for a moment. "If you could live anywhere, where would it be?"

"Italy," Nico muttered.

I nodded and thought about the question myself. "Maybe, Chicago, it has some good colleges."

Nico nodded and thought of another question. "What would be your ideal way to spend the weekend?"

"Hm, maybe with a friend or a loved one."

Nico nodded and thought about the question himself. "Somewhere that means a lot to me with someone special."

I nodded.

_Wow, that was kinda deep._

I thought of another question. "What is the most annoying question that people ask you?"

Nico laughed a little. "Oh gods, I have to pick 1?"

I grinned and nodded.

"Well, I guess it's pretty annoying when people ask me if I'm fine." Nico paused for a moment. "Sometimes it just bugs me."

"That makes sense," I reassured him.

Nico looked at me, I look into his dark chocolate brown eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?"

Nico looked away. "I-I don't know..."

I nodded and went to pat him on the back, but I took my hand away before, and just put my hand on his shoulder. I didn't want to scare him. I sighed and thought about the question myself.

"I guess when people ask me if I have a crush... sometimes it bothers me when people ask questions like that."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked back at Nico, his hand was on my shoulder. Once he saw me looking at him, he removed his hand and looked at the wall.

"I can understand that..."

I looked at him, he looked at me. I saw troubled memories flash in his eyes. I smiled warmly at him.

"Well, I'm glad that you know what it's like."

Nico looked away and smiled. "Well, how about-" Nico was interrupted by someone bursting through the door.

It was Percy Jackson.

"Uh, yeah, we got a problem."

I groaned and got up. I looked at Nico, he was starring at Percy. His dark eyes were filled with mixed emotions. I went over to Percy.

"What is it, Jackson?"

"Nothing very big, just a kid has a huge gash on his head from the Ares cabin."

I nodded and grabbed my medical bag. "I'll be back later Nico." I waved goodbye and went out.

Authors notes: Sorry for the wait! I couldn't get on yesterday. I hoped you liked this. Will and Nico's friendship is blossoming. Maybe in the next chapter, their feelings will develop more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico POV**

I watch Will leave, leaving me with Percy. I had the biggest crush on him for the longest time. But I don't think I have feelings for him anymore.

_I'll tell him later..._

I sighed and avoided Percy's gaze. Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me.

"Hey, Nico." Percy smiled.

_Fuck..._

"Hey Jackson," I muttered.

"How are you doing in the infirmary?" Percy asked.

"Pretty good," I smiled as I thought of how Will has been awfully friendly towards me.

"Really? I'd think I would be pretty lonely."

"Well, Will has been here with me, but even if he wasn't here, being alone is something I've gotten used to." I shrugged.

"Oh, so that's why he was over here."

I nodded. "Yeah, we were playing a game of 20 questions."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, he does his job well."

I gave a confused look at Percy. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I mean, I wouldn't get to used to Will hanging around you, he's probably just doing his job." Percy gave a sympathetic glance at me. "Sorry to break it to you."

I sighed and nodded, he patted me on the back and went out of the infirmary. I shook my head, it would be stupid for someone as handsome, and kind as Will to like me.

_Handsome?_

I shook my head, trying to get the idea out of my head. I laid back down and closed my eyes. Before I could even go to sleep I hear the door open. I opened my eyes to see Will heading my way. I sighed and turned over onto my side and faced the wall.

"Hey, you wanna finish our game?" Will asked and sat down on the foot of my bed.

Usually, I would make the person get off of my bed, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just sat up and looked at him. His bright smile gave me warmth, which was new since, for the most part, I was always cold. But it was a nice new.

"Okay, but only one more question," I answered.

Will nodded, "shoot."

I sat up and looked at Will. "Do you even want to be my friend? Or are you just doing your job?" I asked.

His smile faded, and his eyes were filled with hurt. I saw him trying to read my expression. He did that a lot so I know when he does it.

"Of course I want to be your friend. If I wasn't worried about you, you wouldn't even be here for rest and treatment. Why would you ask a question like that?"

"... Not many people like me."

"How could they not?! You're a hero! But that's not the only reason why I want to be your friend. Far from it."

I looked up at him. "R-really?"

"Yeah, really." Will smiled at me.

I smiled a little. "Thank you, Will," I muttered.

"For what?"

"Wanting to be my friend..."

Will patted my knee, I surprisingly didn't jump at contact. It actually felt, warm, and nice. I smiled and looked away to hide it. Will frowned.

"Don't hide your smile, I love your smile." I blushed a little and looked at Will. "There you go! Now I can see it." Will smiled.

Damnit his smile is so contagious.

We talked for the rest of the evening. But eventually, I got tired and Will had to check on the other patients. "Goodnight di Angelo," Will said warmly.

I smiled. "Goodnight Sunshine."

*** * ***

****

I awoke from the sun in my eyes, I groaned and sat up.

****

"Okay, you are well enough to leave the infirmary." I heard Will talk to some other demigods.

****

Will looked at me and smiled. "Good morning sleepy head." Will went over to me. He had a clipboard in his hand. "How was your sleep?"

****

"It was fine," I shrugged, "I'm glad I didn't have any nightmares."

****

Will nodded and wrote something down. "Okay, you're good."

****

I nodded and Will went away to treat other patients. I got up and slipped out of the infirmary. I sighed. I didn't like being trapped in the infirmary all day. I leaned against the wall. I went out into the woods to clear my head. I guess I kinda lost track of time because, in the distance, I hear the horn blare for lunch. I sighed and started to trudge back to camp. I looked around and saw Percy shouting in happiness. Annabeth was struggling to calm him down. I smiled to myself.

****

_He seems happy with her._

****

I went over there to them. "Hey, why are you so happy?"

****

Percy turned to me with a huge smile on his face. "Annabeth and I are going to college together in New Rome!"

****

I nodded. "I'm really happy for you guys."

****

Percy smiled at me. "Thanks."

****

I took a deep breath. "Percy, I have a confession to make." I sighed. "I-I used to have a big crush on you. But it's cool. We're cool. I mean, I see now . . . you're cute, but you're not my type."

****

Percy stood there with a confused expression.

****

"di Angelo!" I turn around and spot Will. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

****

"See ya," I high-fived Annabeth and went over to Will.

****

"Infirmary, you still owe me 3 days."

****

"I know, I know," I sighed.

****

Will grinned and put his arm around my shoulders, I didn't jump, I didn't even flinch, it felt nice, he was warm, and I was cold. Will didn't even seem to notice what he was doing, he just started towards the infirmary. After we went inside I think Will noticed what he was doing and pulled his arm off my shoulder.

****

"Sorry! I keep on forgetting that you don't like being touched and I just swung my arm around your shoulders. I never did that before. My bad..." Will's face went bright red in embarrassment.

****

I chuckled a bit and went to my bed. "You're fine, it kinda felt kind of... nice.''

****

I think that made it worse because he looked like he was a tomato. I felt my own face heat up, I looked away so he couldn't see me. I glanced back at him, he was smiling.

****

"What are you smiling at?" I teased.

****

"You," Will grinned.

****

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You're an idiot."

****

"I know."

****

Authors Notes: *Inhale* AH! Why did this take so long! I don't know anymore. Well, thanks for reading. I appreciate it.

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Will POV**

Nico and I talked about things, he occasionally laughed at my terrible sense of humor. At dinner, I tried to make him eat but he wouldn't budge, he said he was nauseous, but I knew better. He just didn't want to eat. I finally got him to eat half of an apple, which wasn't much but I'll take what I can get. 

"And I barely even hit the target. Oh, Kayla was hysterical! Oh, she was a mess. Sometimes she was laughing at my stupidity, sometimes she got angry because I didn't hit it correctly." I put air quotations when I said 'I didn't hit it correctly.' "Or she just sat on the ground saying GODS GIVE ME STRENGTH!" I fell onto my knees imitating Kayla.

Nico laughed as I sat back up on the bed. I grinned at Nico, he yawned and laid down. "Goodnight Neeks." I patted him on the back and started to leave.

"Wait," Nico grabbed me by my shirt. I looked at Nico, and he looked away. He quickly let go of my shirt. "Don't go..." Nico said quietly.

Nico looked up at me with his dark chocolate brown eyes, where his hair always fell perfectly into his them. I couldn't say no, I gave him a warm smile and sat back down on the bed. 

"Sure," I said.

Nico smiled and closed his eyes. After a while, he started to dose off. Once he was asleep, I patted him on his thigh and went to treat my other patients. I only had 3 other patients left in the infirmary. They were almost well enough to leave the infirmary. But I need to be sure before I let them go. I went to the Apollo cabin to get a book to read. I grabbed it and went back to the infirmary. The book was about mental health. I just got it a few days ago so I was excited to read it. It was in Greek so I could read it better since I had Dyslexia. I haven't been able to read it at all. I pulled a chair up next to Nico's bed. I sat the book down on the chair and started to clean the infirmary. I'm not OCD but, I hated when things were messy. After I was done I sat down in the chair and looked at the book. Before I even started to read Austin went over to me.

"Dude, you gotta get some sleep, you haven't slept in days." Austin had a concerned look on his face.

"I'm not tired, " I sighed.

"Come on, you need to try, it's not healthy," Austin looked at Nico. "What are you even doing here with him?"

I frowned at Austin. "He's my friend, that's why what's it to you?" 

"Don't have to get all defensive, I just asked." Austin sighed, "anyways, I'll take your shift for tonight, we're worried about you."

I sighed, and looked at Nico, I smiled and brushed his hair from his eyes, but as always, it fell back in place. His face looked stressed until I touched him, then his expression changed into a more relaxed expression. He looked so cute, I just wanted to kiss him.

_What?_

I shook my head and felt my face get hot.

"Uh, Will?" Austin waved his hand in my face. "You ok?"

I nodded and stood up and grabbed my book and glanced at Nico one more time and sighed, I left for the Apollo cabin. I went into the Apollo cabin to see Kayla with the newest demigod, Sapphire. Sapphire is a child of Aphrodite, she had a big attitude, she was mean to everyone, well, but Kayla. She and Kayla are best friends. Sapphire has sapphire blue eyes and a perfect body, and long blonde hair that she usually has down or in a ponytail. A few days ago Kayla put blue streaks in her hair when she was putting more green in her hair. 

Sapphire looked at me and stood up. "I should get going." She sighed.

Kayla nodded. "Okay, you want me to walk you to your cabin?" Kayla asked.

"Sure," Sapphire smiled as they walked to the Aphrodite cabin.

I smiled and sat down on my bed. 

_Maybe I and Nico could be that close... or... closer._

_No, stop Solace!_

I sighed and took my shirt off. I laid down and tried to go to sleep. I don't sleep very well, but after an hour I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at 5 in the morning, I yawned and sat up and stretched. I got up and got ready for the day. (Hey this perfection doesn't come naturally) I went over to the infirmary, I saw Austin half-asleep in a chair. I smiled and shook him. He lifted his head.

"Get to bed," I told him.

Austin didn't argue and headed to the Apollo cabin. I went over to Nico and sat down in the chair. Nico shifted a little and his mouth moved a little. His face looked stressed. I sat down on the bed and rubbed his back. It seemed to help a little but then I heard him mutter something but I didn't catch it. 

"N-no..." Nico mumbled. 

I stood up and looked at Nico with concern. 1 heartbeat later Nico was sitting up gasping.

"NO!"

I jumped back in surprise. I saw tears form from his eyes, I took him by his hand and went into a private room with him. he held his head as he began to bawl. 

"Nico are you-"

Nico pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back, his tears soaked my shirt, but I didn't care.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"I miss her so much!" Nico said in a raspy voice.

Now I knew what was going on, he had a bad dream about Bianca. I hugged him tighter, I knew how close they were.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

Nico pulled away and wiped his tears. "N-no," Nico looked away and hugged me again.

I hugged him and rubbed his back to call him down. After about half an hour, I felt Nico pull away.

"S-sorry..." Nico looked away.

I smiled at him. "It's okay, I don't mind at all," I said.

Nico forced a smile and sighed. "Thank you," Nico said quietly.

"No problem," I smiled at him.

Nico smiled as we walked back to his bed. He immediately fell asleep.

Another Notes: I don't know anymore


	6. Chapter 6

**Nico POV**

I had a dreamless sleep when I went back to sleep. I woke up at about 10 in the morning. 

_Oh no... I just humiliated myself in front of Will._

I groaned, he probably thought I was stupid, then I just cried all over him. But, he was so comforting and warm. I sighed and sat up. I saw Will, he was treating his other patients. I sighed. After a little Will looked at me and smiled. He went over to me and sat down on my bed.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

I looked away and nodded.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I asked quietly.

Will frowned and hugged me. "Of course not, it's okay to want a hug sometimes." 

I sighed and hugged him back. "Good..."

Will released me and looked around. "Hey, do you want to go on a walk with me?" Will asked quietly.

I couldn't help but smile at the invention. "Sure, I'd love to."

Will smiled and pulled me out of bed. "I need to grab something from my cabin first." Will said, "come with me."

I nodded and followed him. We went into the Apollo cabin. Will went to his bed and grabbed a new shirt. I looked at him curiously. Then he took his shirt off. He had a lean, tan, fit build, and just looked amazing. I felt my face heat up, I couldn't help but stare a little. Will looked at me and I looked away. 

_How can a guy that does nothing but treat wounds has such a great body!_

Will put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay Nico?" Will asked, the idiot still didn't have his shirt on.

I nodded and Will shrugged and put his shirt on. "L-lets get going," I muttered.

Will smiled and we went out of the Apollo cabin. We walked across the camp and headed to the entrance. "Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged. "I don't care."

"You wanna walk up Zaphyros Crook?" Will asked as we walked.

I nodded and we went out of camp and headed for Zaphyros Crook. It felt good to get out of the infirmary. Also, it was nice to have some alone time with Will. Every time I think about him I get skeletal butterflies in my stomach. I don't know why, but he makes me happy, that hasn't happened in a long time. It feels good to laugh again. I glanced at Will, he was already looking at me. I looked away and felt my face heat up. We walked along the crook. I looked at Will, I couldn't help but admire his features, his bright blue eyes, sun-kissed hair, his fit body. I couldn't help but have a crush on him. I tried not to get a crush on him, but I couldn't ignore the fact. I sighed and stuffed my hands into my pockets. Will looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh, y-yeah.."

"Okay, if you say so," Will shrugged.

After a while Will sat down in the grass, I sat down next to him. "Why do you always were a jacket?" Will asked.

I looked at Will and sighed. "Well, there's a lot of reasons, it doesn't matter."

"I have time, plus, I want to get to know you." 

I sighed and faced Will. "Don't laugh if it's weird or something," I asked.

Will took my hand, I saw that he was blushing slightly. "Nico, whatever it is it'll be a good reason.'' 

I blushed as I looked down and bit my lip. "Well, I'm usually cold, except when I'm around you..." I avoided eye contact with Will. 

Will lifted my chin up so he could look at me, I felt my face get hot as he did this, but I didn't pull away. "Eye contact is good for communication," Will said as he pulled his hand away and blushed. 

I smiled and nodded.

_What a dork._

"I also wear my jacket to hide my scars from fights, and things like that," I mumbled.

Maybe a bit more than battle scars...

"I understand that," Will nodded.

I sighed and looked at the water, my stomach churned. The water always made me think about Percy. I shook my head and looked at Will. Will smiled at me. I smiled at him. I laid down on the grass and sighed. Moments later Will joined me. I turned onto my side to face him. He smiled at me. 

_How is that guy always smiling?_

"Are you hot?" Will asked.

"Wha?" I gave him a confused look.

"I mean, of course, you are, I mean isn't the jacket making you hot?" Will blushed.

I chuckled and blushed a little, I looked away.

 _Was that a sign or is he just jumbling his words up again?_

_No, he would never like a pathetic excuse like you!_

____

____

I sighed. "No, as I said, I'm usually cold," I shrugged.

Will nodded and sighed. "Okay."

We laid in the sun for a go 30 minutes. After a while, I felt my eyelids get heavy. I looked at Will, his eyes were already closed. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt my body move closer to Will, but I was too tired to care. I dozed off a little while later.

* * *

I woke up, the sun was setting. I looked up to see Will. He smiled at me. My head was on his leg, and he was playing with me, but I didn't care. Will took his hand away as I sat up. 

"Sorry," Will looked away.

I smiled at him. "It's fine, really."

Will sighed and nodded. I sighed and stretched a little. Will got up and stretched a little. He offered his hand for me I took it and got up. We started down the trail back to camp.

"Sorry that I fell asleep," I muttered.

"Oh, it's fine, I don't mind at all, it was nice." 

I smiled a little. "Okay, I don't want to annoy you." I sighed.

Will stopped in front of me. "You won't annoy me, don't worry about that," Will smiled warmly at me.

I smiled as we walked. "Good."

Authors Notes: Don't ask me why it took so long, I don't know but it's finished ;-;

Heh it's better then drugs Jeremy


	7. Chapter 7

**Will POV**

We walked back to camp, it was nice to be out of the infirmary for a while. Defiantly if I was with his favorite demigod. I don't know what this feeling is, but when I'm around Nico I feel weird. It feels nice, though. I feel nervous around him sometimes, sometimes I feel like I could tell him anything. I do and say things without thinking. Some of the things I say don't make sense, but in a way, they do. I could take his hand without a thought, then look like an idiot when I realize it. I know that Nico doesn't like physical contact, but he hasn't flinched pulled away or squirm at all. At least not anymore. It was weird because every time I see someone touch him he seems to have a panic attack. Even his friends have to try to not touch him. I can see how uncomfortable he is when Reyna hugged him, even though they are like best friends. But then he hugs me and if I hug him, he doesn't seem to be uncomfortable, he seems to actually enjoy it. 

I shrugged as we went through the entrance of the camp. We trekked over to the infirmary. I opened the door and let Nico in. I went in after him. I shut the door behind us and Nico went back to bed. I smiled and sat next to him.

"Are you going to sleep?" I asked.

Nico nodded.

"I'll bring you something to eat before you go to sleep." I started towards the door.

"Wait," Nico called.

I went back to him and sat next to him. "Yes?"

"I'm not hungry," he muttered.

I sighed and thought for a moment. "How about I just grab you an apple?"

"I guess," Nico shrugged.

I smiled and went out the door, I heard the horn blare for lunch, Austin led the Apollo cabin to the pavilion in my place since I was busy tending the wounded. I sighed, I had great siblings. I was grateful for them. I started up the hill and asked one of the Nymphs for an apple. After a while, she gave me an apple and I thanked her. I headed back to the infirmary. I went over to Nico to see him already in a deep sleep. 

"Shit," I muttered. 

Nico knew exactly what he did. He knew that he could fall asleep by the time I left from the time I came back. I sighed. 

_Does he have an eating disorder, or is it because he is weak? But if he's weak, that would make him want to eat..._

I sighed and went out of the infirmary and went to the Apollo table. I saw everyone start scrape a part of their meal in the fire. A Nymph gave me my plate and I scrapped part of my plate into the fire. I sat next to Austin picking at my food. My mind wandered elsewhere. I guess Austin noticed and looked at me.

"You good?"

"Huh?" I looked up. "Oh, yeah."

"Hm, okay," Austin didn't look convinced but didn't say anything else.

After I was done I threw away my scraps and went to the infirmary, there were only 2 people left. Nico and one of the Stoll brothers, Travis. Nico was still asleep and nothing else needed to be tended to. I cleaned the infirmary, even though I didn't really need it. I went into the Apollo cabin and straightened my small area up. I sighed having nothing else to do. I began to fidget, needing something to do and then my 2 siblings came in. 

"Hey," Kayla plopped herself down on my bed.

"Hi."

Austin sat down next to Kayla. "You guys want something?" I asked.

Austin and Kayla exchanged glances before turning towards me. "You know, you've been acting a little weird," Kayla smirked.

"What? How?"

"Well, your mind has been elsewhere hadn't it?" Kayla sighed. 

"Well, yeah, I've been feeling a bit weird lately, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"How have you been feeling and when?" Austin asked.

"Well, my stomach has been having butterflies, and I haven't been thinking before I act."

"And when has this happened?" Austin pressed.

I thought for a moment. "Well mostly when I'm around Nico or thinking about him," I confessed.

"Hm, seems you have the crushies." Kayla grinned.

"Wha?" I thought for a moment. My face lit up. I buried my face into a pillow. 

_Damnit she's right._

"Oh gods, I think your right." I sighed.

"I know I am," Kayla grinned.

Austin started to sing/shout can you feel the love tonight. I kicked him off my bed. "Ow." He groaned.

Kayla laughed at Austin. "It's okay Will, don't listen to Austin, you know he's an idiot," Kayla patted me on the shoulder.

I sighed and nodded. "Do you think he likes me?" I asked quietly. 

"He might, but, don't rush him, wait to tell him. Who knows, he might ask you." Kayla shrugged.

I nodded and sighed.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Kayla promised.

"How do you know? You've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend?" I snapped.

Kayla flinched a little. "Maybe not, but how do you know I never had a crush or something you idiot, fuck, I'm just trying to help your sorry ass." Kayla went over to her own bed.

I sighed, I didn't know where the spark of anger came from. "Sorry," I muttered.

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Better watch out Will, or you'll have an arrow in your head," Austin warned.

"Yep," I sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Austin asked.

"To the infirmary."

"Oh okay."

I went out of the cabin and heard Austin and Kayla whisper to each other.

"We're going to tease him forever for this right?" Austin asked.

"Oh yeah," Kayla answered.

I chuckled and started towards the infirmary. I went into the infirmary and sat down next to Nico.

Authors Notes:

Yay! It's finally done! *Throws it into the trash*

I went on vacation and had no Wifi, so I was dying. But I survived barely. As you may be able to tell Will and Nico both know that they like each other, they just don't know the other think the same thing. 

Do you wanna get inside my mother's car?


	8. Chapter 8

**Nico POV**

_!Warning Eating Disorder Content!_

I woke up to the usual face I always woke up to the past couple days. I smiled a little at Will and sat up.

"Hi." I yawned.

"Hi," Will laughed.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked at Will. "It's your last full day in the infirmary," Will told me as he wrote something down on a clipboard.

I thought I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, but I think my eyes were just playing tricks with me. But me for one, I didn't really want to go, but I couldn't tell him that. I nodded and sighed.

"I'll get you something to eat."

I wrinkled my nose at that idea. Will noticed and sighed. "Please Nico, you need to eat."

I looked away, every time I looked into his eyes it felt like they were hypnotizing me and trying to do anything to break me. "I don't want to," I muttered.

"Nico, you didn't eat anything yesterday, and only an apple the day before."

I shrugged and avoided his gaze. 

"Come on, eat something, as your doctor, I need to make sure you are healthy, and if you don't eat that's defiantly not healthy."

I looked away, the truth was I didn't know why I didn't eat, I just hated to. I only ate when I felt weak. "I'm not hungry," I muttered.

"I don't care, you need to eat, I don't want you to pass out because of malnutrition."

"I'm not going to pass out."

Will looked at me with a doubtful look.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Is there a reason you're not eating?" Will asked. "Like, do you think your fat?"

I shook my head. "No, I know I'm skinny."

"Do you want to talk somewhere privately?" Will asked.

I looked at him. That was probably a bad idea because I reluctantly nodded. Will stood up and grabbed my hand, he pulled me into a private room and sat down.

"So, why don't you want to eat?" Will asked.

I looked down, I felt his eyes on me.

"Please Nico, I need to know," Will said quietly.

"I don't want you to worry about me," I said in a hushed tone.

"I won't if you tell me."

"Yes, you will, definitely," I muttered.

"I could help you."

"Will you can't fix what's wrong with me."

Will lifted my head for me to look at him. His eyes looked an ice burg exploded. I wanted to kiss him.

_Shut up, Nico._

"Please Nico."

" I-I don't know okay!" I said. "I don't know why okay, I just don't like eating."

Will gave me a sympathetic glance. The exact thing I wanted to avoid. I hated it when people felt bad for me. I looked away and dug my nails into my palms.

"I'm sorry..." Will sighed.

"I don't need your pity!" I snapped.

Will flinched a little. I instantly felt sorry for snapping at him. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to-" I started.

"No, it's fine," Will sighed.

I sighed and looked at Will, his expression looked troubled. I hope I didn't scare him. I scooted closer to him, expecting him to scoot away. But he stayed next to me, he even started to relax.

"Sorry, I'm not used to sharing with people." I sighed.

"I understand, I guess being alone for so long has taken a toll on you."

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." I smiled a little, "thanks for understanding."

"Anytime," Will smiled

I sighed and looked up at Will.

"You're still eating."

I groaned and pouted. Will chuckled and got up, he held out his hand. I took it and he helped me get up, even though I didn't need help. I didn't care, his hand was warm against my cold skin. We went back to my bed and I laid down. Will was looking at something, I looked around to see if something was on my bed. I didn't see anything so I looked at Will.

"Uh, Will, what are you staring at?"

Will looked up and blushed a little. "S-sorry."

I gave him a confused look and shrugged, I don't know if I was obvious of something, or if he was spacing out. I shrugged and sighed.

"What do you want to eat?" Will asked.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"How did I know you were going to say that." Will sighed.

I chuckled a little.

"Come on, we need to eat lunch." Will took my hand and dragged me to the dining pavilion.

He sat me down next to him at the Apollo table. I groaned and pulled my hood up and put my head on the table. The Nymphs started to pass out plates. Did it look like some kind of pulled pork? It smelled weird, and I wrinkled my nose. After we got our plates we went to the fire to scrap part as an offering. I started to scrap my plate until I only had a few bites of salad left. When we went back Will was glaring at me. I grinned, it was his fault to drag me here.

"Really di Angelo?"

"Yep." I chuckled.

Will rolled his eyes playfully. "You have to out-smart me every time don't you?" Will sighed.

"Yep." I shrugged, "maybe if you used your brain once in a while you might not have to deal with it."

"Whatever."

I sighed and picked at my food. Will talked to his siblings a little. Sometimes Austin whispered something to Will and he would push him off of his chair. I didn't know what it was all about but it was funny. Plus I think Will liked to make me laugh anyway so it was a win-win for him. After a while, I ate the little bit of my salad and got up and started towards the infirmary. After a while, Will caught up to me.

"Hey wait for me," Will said half-jokingly.

"Sorry," I shrugged as I went into the infirmary.

I sat down on my bed and sighed. Will sat down next to me and we talked the day away.

<* * *

Around 8 PM I yawned and laid down. Will placed a blanket over me and I snuggled into it and smiled a little. "Goodnight Nico," Will sighed and walked away.

I soon fell asleep, throwing myself into another dark and terrible dream.

Author's Notes:

It's done! *dunks it into trash can* Where it belongs. *Sighs* Oh yeah.

Nico told Will about his eating disorder and it was a really personal thing for Nico to talk about so it seems like Will is gaining his trust.

What do you think Will was starring at? Or was he just spacing out?

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Will POV**

I sighed and straitened up the infirmary. Nico was the last one in the infirmary, and he was leaving tomorrow. I didn't even get to show him any of my music.

_Maybe I could still show him._

I went to the Apollo cabin and straightened up my area. I sighed and started to finally read my book. After about an hour I heard my siblings come in. I looked up, most of them just went to bed or were chatting quietly. I smiled, it was nice to have siblings that actually cared about others around them. Some of them yelled and laughed loudly. Well, most of them. I sighed and looked around, Austin was tuning his ukulele. I sighed and put my book down and went over and sat on his bed. Austin looked up.

"You need something?" He asked.

"Uh, maybe."

"What do you need?" Austin put his ukulele down.

"Well, what would someone that likes old music like?" I asked.

"What are some things they like?" Austin asked.

"Well, they like to be alone, and people that are close to them," I smiled a little as I thought of Nico. "They're just misunderstood, and are actually a good person."

"Hm," Austin smiled a little. Austin grabbed a notebook and wrote a few things down.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm writing down suggestions," Austin replied.

"You're way too much into this stuff." I chuckled.

"Maybe," Austin shrugged.

After a little while, later Austin gave me the list. "Thanks," I sighed.

I looked at the list, I sighed and got my MP-3 player. It was the only thing close enough to phone to play music. Maybe one day we'll get a phone that doesn't attract monsters or blow up. I put the songs into a playlist.

"The Heathers Musical?" I chuckled.

"I don't know, maybe they like musicals." Austin shrugged.

I shrugged and started to put the songs into the playlist. After a while, I finished putting the music into it. Oh, I wish I had a phone. I sighed and sat on my bed.

"Thanks, Austin," I called.

Austin nodded and I put the MP-3 player down on my nightstand. I grabbed my book and started to read.

* * *

I looked up to see thin light coming in from the window overhead. I memorized the page number and closed my book. I stretched and got ready for the day. I went over to the infirmary to see it a total mess. Looks like the Stoll brothers thought it would be funny to mess it up. I gritted my teeth and started to clean it up. I'm going to kill those guys. After a while I finished cleaning, the sun was high in the sky. I went over to Nico, he was still asleep. I smiled and shook him gently.

"Wake up sleepyhead," I said softly.

Nico furrowed his eyebrows and grunted. I smiled and sat down next to him. I poked him. "What the fuck?" Nico opened his eyes and gave me a confused look. I laughed and saw a smile tug onto Nico's lips. I shrugged as he sat up. "What?" He grumbled. His eyes were dull with sleepiness.

_How is he still sleepy?_

I shrugged and looked at him. "Well, you know how I told you I would show you some new music?"

"Yeah," Nico yawned.

"Well, I thought before you go back to your cabin I could show you some."

Nico frowned a little.

_Does he not want to leave?_

"Yeah, that would be nice," Nico shrugged.

I smiled and got my stupid MP-3 player out. Nico looked at it. "What is that?" Nico asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah... a-am I supposed to know what that is?" Nico looked away in embarrassment.

I forgot that Nico was born a long time ago even though he knew what most things were.

"Oh, it's something I can play music on," I explained.

"Oh."

I looked through the list. "What about Panic! At The Disco?" I looked at him.

"Sure," he shrugged.

I looked at the list there were only 3 songs from the band. I shrugged and started to play _This Is Gospel_. I saw Nico crack a smile. I loved it when he smiled. Once it was done Nico grinned up at me.

"What do you think of it?" I asked.

"It's good," Nico shrugged.

I smiled and looked at my MP-3 player. "You wanna listen to another?" I asked.

Nico nodded and smiled a little. I smiled and put on 2 songs, _Miss Jackson_ and _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_. Nico smiled as he listened. After it ended he looked at me.

"What else you got?" He asked.

"Those were the only Panic! At The Disco songs I have." 

"Oh," Nico mumbled, "well, do you have other songs?"

"Yeah," I scrolled through the list.

"Ugh, Austin is stupid," I muttered.

"What?" Nico tilted his head like a dog.

I chuckled and Nico frowned and looked away.

"What?" Nico mumbled. 

"Sorry, I just..."

"Just what?" 

"Nothing, sorry," I sighed.

Nico huffed and looked at me. "So why is Austin stupid?" Nico asked.

"Oh, well, Austin helped me put this together, and he put some musicals in here too."

"Oh, well I don't see how that's stupid," Nico shrugged.

I shrugged, "I guess, but I don't think you'd like it."

"I probably won't but it won't hurt to try." Nico shrugged.

I sighed and put on the Heathers musical. As we listened to it Nico put his head on my arm. He looked a little tired, he grabbed my arm and hugged it. I felt myself blushing as he listened. After we finished he looked up at me.

"That was really stupid." He smiled a little. "But it has a catchy tune though."

I shrugged, he had a good point. "Were there ones you liked?" I asked.

Nico thought for a moment. "Yeah, I liked... what was it?" Nico looked at the list for a second. "Freeze your brain? That was the only one that made sense."

I nodded and Nico sighed. We spent all of the afternoons listening to music and Nico trying to make sense of it. After we finished we were laying down, relaxing. Nico sighed and sat up.

"I should probably get to my cabin," Nico muttered.

I sighed and sat up. "Yeah, I guess so."

Nico started to pack his things. (Which was only his sword and a box with who knows what's in it.) He sighed and started to his cabin and I followed him. He sat his stuff down and he looked at me. 

"Will we'll still be friends, right?" He asked quietly.

I sighed, "of course, why wouldn't we?" 

"I don't know..."

I smiled "see ya Neeks."

Author's Notes: I finished it.... please don't ask I don't really know... thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Nico POV**

_!Warning Eating Disorder Mentions!_

A day has passed since I left the infirmary. I woke up in the evening. I sighed, I felt my strength depleting. I had to get something to eat whether I liked it or not. I groaned and got up. I opened the door and the sunlight streamed into my face. Even at dusk, the light was blinding. I saw other campers heading to the dining pavilion. Guess I woke up right on time. I went over and sat at my table. After a while, a skittish Dryad gave me a plate of Barbecue chicken and a side of strawberries also a salad. I wrinkled my nose and sighed, I got up and scrapped some of my plates into the fire. I went back and picked at my salad and ate a few strawberries. When I'm alone it makes me think, so I thought. I thought about my quest with Reyna. As my thoughts swirled around I heard screaming from behind me. 

I turned around to see a few skeletons staring at the Aphrodite kids. One got close enough to mess with Valentina Diaz's hair. I quickly turned them to dust and cover my head in embarrassment. I didn't feel like eating anymore. I got up to leave and the cleaning harpies ate my plate. I felt something hit my head and looked to see a half-eaten apple rolling away. Laughter at the Aphrodite table grew louder. I glared at them and they grew quiet. I sighed and started towards my cabin. It's been happening more often. Every time I sit alone skeletons pop out of the ground. I don't know why it just happens. I went into my cabin and sighed. I flopped onto my bed and stared at the wall. About 10 minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I sighed and got up to open the door. I was greeted by Will Solace. He smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, Nico." Will looked around, "er, can I come in?"

"Oh, sure." I stepped out of the way and he came in.

I closed the door behind him and sat on my bed. "Make yourself at home."

Will sat down next to me. "Hey, I've been noticing that you've been spawning skeletons unintentionally. Is something wrong?" Will asked.

I looked away and shrugged. "I don't know, when I'm alone with my thoughts things happen, people get mad and I turn out to be the bad guy," I muttered.

Will sighed, "you're not the bad guy, just some people are scared of yo-" Will stopped himself from saying you. "Of skeletons."

I shrugged, "I don't know why though, it started happening randomly."

"Tell you what, if this keeps happening then I'll see what I can do okay?" Will gave me a gentle smile.

"You don't have to," I murmured.

"But I want to, I want to make you feel welcome here at Camp Half-blood." Will paused for a moment. "I want you to stay..."

I smiled a little and looked at him.

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay."

Will looked up, his eyes glistened in excitement and he nodded.

"Okay then, I'll tell Chiron and Mr. D I'm staying, plus we need a head counselor for the Hades cabin, look at this!" I gestured to the ugly red and black. "It's terrible, I can't sleep here."

Will laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I didn't think you cared what it looked like," Will shrugged.

I shrugged, "Might as well do some good here."

Will nodded and sighed, "so, are the Aphrodite kids giving you trouble?"

I shrugged, "eh I scared them so one of them threw an apple at me."

Will frowned, "did you see who did it?"

I shook my head, "Nah, but I know it was one of the boys."

"Fucking assholes," Will muttered.

"Hey, it's fine, they won't get away with it next time." I joked.

Will sighed "don't hurt them or they'll come running to me."

I nodded, "yeah."

"Well wanna go tell Chiron and Mr. D you're staying?" Will asked.

I shrugged, "Might as well."

We got up and headed over to the Big House. Will knocked on the door and Chiron opened it. "Oh, hello you two? Is something wrong?" He asked.

Will shook his head. "No, but Nico wanted to tell you something."

Chiron studied me and nodded, "very well, come inside."

Chiron clopped over to his office and we followed. We sat down in chairs and Chiron looked at me. "What is it you need to tell me?" Chiron asked.

"Well... I decided I'm going to stay here at Camp Half-blood," I looked at him, "and, I would be honored to be the head counselor of the Hades cabin, even if there's really no need."

Chiron smiled, "well, I'm very glad you decided to stay and yes, that would be a good idea for you to be the head counselor. I will discuss the matter with Mr. D. You wait here for a moment while I get him." Chiron went out of the room.

After a while, he brought Mr. D with his loud leopard print shirt. "So you want to stay at Camp Half-blood?" Mr. D grumbled.

I nodded and Mr. D sighed. "I like you Nico so I guess I can allow you to become the head counselor of the Hades cabin." Mr. D sighed. "I guess we have to tell everyone else."

Chiron nodded and we filed out of the Big House and to the campfire. Mr. D made a Sytar blow the horn for everyone to come, even though pretty much everyone was already there. Chiron waited for a few moments before raising his hand for silence.

"Campers! We have a new camper and a new head counselor." Chiron bellowed.

Ripples of murmurs went across the crowd.

"Nico di Angelo will be joining us at Camp Half-blood as the head counselor of the Hades cabin," Chiron announced.

Some had a bit of edge in there voice some was ticked that I was a councilor and they weren't, and some were just confused.

"Any questions?" Chiron asked.

_Silence._

"Good, now we welcome him!"

People cheered my name though most didn't look too happy about it I didn't care. But that look on Will's face, I knew I made the right choice.

Authors notes: it's done! ^^ Hope you enjoyed!

Nico is finally a camper! (Don't question it) I had fun making this chapter, hope you enjoy!

I made Mr. D exist because I low-key love him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A!@DHX$%* & POV**

Nico and Will's friendship grew stronger the past month. As did their feelings for each other. The skeleton problem didn't get any better so Will decided to something about it. He found out that Nico did this when he was alone. So he wrote Nico a doctor's note so he could sit with him. It helped Nico didn't spawn a single skeleton when he was Will. The other Apollo children got used to it after a while.

Nico got to re-decorate the Hades cabin a little. He got rid of all the red and replaced it with regular things, like regular pillows and curtains. Will helped him paint away the red walls. Annabeth helped him install a bathroom. After about a week they were done. 

When Summer ended people got their new bead on their necklace. People left, Annabeth went to Boston and Percy went back home. A lot of campers left. Travis Stoll left for college so hopefully Conner will stop the pranks while he's gone. 

Now Nico has been having terrible dreams and doesn't want to sleep. 

Author notes: Hey guys! When I do short chapters like this it's probably a time-skip. Anyways thanks for reading! ^^ 

On the side note, who is the POV? Just a little thing I think some theorizing can go into. I know no one would really care but oh well just a weird idea I had. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	12. Chapter 12

**Nico POV**

I was sitting next to a tree by the camp. Lately, I've been having terrible dreams so I was up at midnight. I heard footsteps coming closer. 

_Who would be up at this hour? Well except me._

I sat still to see if they would just pass me. But they sat down next to me. 

"Hey," they said.

I smiled, I knew who it was, it was Will. He turned on a flashlight and shined it in my face.

"Hey!" I pushed him.

Will laughed, "I knew it was you." His eyes glistened in amusement.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good I guess, better than the guy Kayla shot at." 

I chuckled, "that's good."

I sighed and laid down, "I'm bored.''

Will laid down next to me, "me too."

We stayed like that for a moment before I got bored again. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, everyone is asleep in their cabins so I don't have anything to do."

"Yeah, and I'm doing the same thing I would do if everyone was awake." I sighed.

Will chuckled, we sat like that for a moment. Then Will turned to face me. "You wanna just go to your cabin and talk?" He asked.

I shrugged, "sure.''

Will got up and brushed his pants off. He offered me his hand. I smiled and reached up and took his hand. Will hauled me up and we walked to the Hades cabin. I opened the door for him.

"Thank you, kind sir," Will grinned and went in.

"You're such a dork," I rolled my eyes.

Will sat down on my bed and I sat down next to him. "I'm glad you decided to stay," Will sighed.

"Yeah, me too, it's boring sometimes though." I shrugged.

"It's not boring in the morning, that's when people decide they want to die." 

I chuckled a little, "I'm usually asleep in the morning." I thought for a moment, "actually I've been awake in the morning lately."

"Yeah, I noticed," Will muttered. "You need to sleep more, it's not healthy to stay awake all night." 

I looked at him surprised.

_Why does he care?_

"Well, I uh I've noticed you haven't been sleeping as much..." Will muttered.

I looked down and sighed.

Will gave me a concerned look, "are you having trouble sleeping or something?"

I hesitated and nodded a little.

"Hmm," Will thought for a moment. "Maybe because you're all by yourself."

I shrugged, "after Bianca... you know... I've always been alone." I know I'm always alone but it actually hurts to be alone. But I'm used to it.

"Well... You know... you don't always have to be alone."

I looked up at him, "what do you mean?"

"N-nothing," Will blushed a little, I didn't know why though.

I looked at him a bit longer then sighed and looked down.

"W-well, I could, if you don't mind, I could sleep in the Hades cabin," Will said, his face a light shade of red.

I looked up at him, "You would really do that?" I felt myself blush.

"Well, yeah," Will laughed nervously. "Why, why wouldn't I?"

I shrugged, "Most people don't want to be around me, they're scared of me... You know, being the child of Hades and all."

Will chuckled a little, "do you really believe that?"

I shrugged, "why wouldn't I?"

"Well it's not true," Will grumbled.

"How do you know?" I asked, a bit snappy.

"Well, if you were so scary, I wouldn't be your best friend, now would I? I wouldn't even be talking to you."

I shrugged and smiled a little, "heh, guess you're right."

"Oooh, did I see a smile?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him, "I have no idea what you're talking about." I laid down and put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes.

Will laughed, I laid there for a second then got a stupid idea. I pretended that I fell asleep, just to see what Will would do. Will shook him, "hey you awake?"

I didn't do anything. Will sighed and laid down next to me, I felt heat rise from my face. Hopefully, Will didn't notice. 

"Goodnight Nico," Will whispered.

After a few solid moments I opened my eyes to see Will looking at me. "Why did you say goodnight?" I said with a grin on my face.

"Huh?" Will sat up quickly, a blush formed on his face. "Oh, uh, I thought you were asleep."

I laughed a little, "think again."

"Hmf," Will pouted, after a while, Will sighed, "well, you should get some sleep, Doctor's Orders."

I began to protest, but hesitantly stopped, I didn't want to have the nightmares. "But... I'm not tired..."

"I'll stay if you want," Will said quietly.

I nodded slightly, "I-I want you to stay."

Will smiled, "okay."

I sighed, and took my hands down from under my head and looked at Will.

Maybe with him with me, they won't be so bad.

Will laid back down, his feet hung off the bed a little.

"Hey Will?"

Will looked at me. "Hm?"

"Just wondering... I noticed that you don't really sleep very much. Why don't you sleep?" I asked quietly.

Will looked away, "er, oh, um, well, I need to stay awake unless someone gets hurt?" He laughed nervously.

"Really? Why can't your siblings do it once in a while?" I didn't like the idea of people keeping him from sleeping.

"Well, I stay up because... I know you're up..."

I blushed a little, and turned onto my side to look at him "why-why does that keep you up?"

"I-I don't really know," Will confessed.

I felt like he was hiding something but I didn't press anymore. Will closed his eyes, probably wanting to avoid any more questions. My eyes felt heavy, I quickly fell asleep. I was greeted by another wonderful nightmare. But this one wasn't very bad. That I was grateful for.

Author's notes: Finished! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. 

What do you think Will is still hiding?


	13. Chapter 13

**Will POV**

I woke up with sunlight streaming into my eyes. I sighed, I fell asleep a few hours after Nico did. But I did get a little sleep. I looked over at Nico that was still asleep. He was laying on his stomach using one arm as a pillow instead of an actual pillow. He was facing me, he kinda looked like he was curled up into a ball. I groaned and sat up.

_Oh shit, I fell asleep in his bed._

The other bed was in the corner but it had things on it. "What time is it?" I muttered to myself. I got up and stretched.

_I should probably ask Chiron if I have anything to do, and if I don't I could hang out with Nico._

I heard Nico shift, I looked over to him to see him yawn and look at me. His hair fell into his face. "W-what are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, I was going to ask Chiron if I had anything to do today," I explained.

"Oh..." Nico sounded a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry, if I don't have anything I'll come back, well, if you want."

Nico nodded, and I smiled. "Okay, be back in a few. See ya Neeks." I went off for a few minutes.

* * *

I came back about 15 minutes later after talking to Chiron and getting ready for the day. I came back to see Nico putting his jacket back on. I saw scars along his wrists.

_Where did those come from?_

I shook my head and smiled at him. "Hey I don't have anything to do, so we could hang out if you want."

I saw a small smile form on his face.

"So," I sat down next to him, "you want to go get breakfast?"

Nico shook his head, "no, not hungry."

I sighed, "worth a shot." I thought for a moment. "So... What do you want to do?"

"Anything. Legit. Anything." I could tell Nico was bored.

"Hmm," I thought for a moment. "You wanna go on a walk or something?"

"Sure," Nico shrugged.

I nodded and got up, "let's go."

Nico nodded and we escaped the Hades cabin and walked across the camp. We slipped through the camp entrance. Nico silently followed me. I went in the direction of Thalia's Pine Tree.

"Where are we going?" Nico jogged up to catch up.

I slowed down a little and chuckled to myself a little. "Well, I was thinking we could go visit Thalia's Pine Tree."

Nico nodded, "Maybe we could go see the city."

I didn't say anything, I was actually a little scared. I haven't been out of the boundaries in years. The last time I left camp was the last battle of the second Titan War. But, I knew Nico was strong, maybe the strongest demigod I knew.

"Ok, but no Shadow-Traveling," I warned.

Nico grumbled a little, "fine."

After a while we approached Thalia's Pine Tree, I saw the Athena Parthenos a little while away. I saw Nico stare at it. I didn't know if he was proud or something else. I shrugged, it was really nice outside.

"It's nice outside isn't it?" I sighed.

Nico nodded slightly, "yeah."

I smiled at Nico and, I saw Nico smile back a little. "Mission accomplished," I half-whispered.

I loved it when he smiled. Even if it doesn't happen very often. Nico rolled his eyes playfully. I grabbed a branch above my head and jumped off of it. I looked at Nico, he looked away.

"So..." I sighed.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

I shrugged, Nico looked up at Thalia's Pine Tree. I grinned, "bet I could get to the top before you."

Nico looked up at me with a grin, "you're on Solace."

I grabbed a branch and hauled myself up onto it. I looked down to see Nico go around the tree to find a lower branch and easily hauled himself up. I climbed up further, as did Nico, he looked like he was enjoying himself. I chuckled a little and hopped onto another branch. I almost lost my balance but I hugged onto the trunk. Nico passed me and grinned down at me.

"Come on Will," Nico teased.

I grabbed a branch after another and pasted him. "Hey! You're cheating!" Nico whined.

"How?" I asked.

"You're tall!"

I laughed, "sorry?"

Nico chuckled, "so, how's the weather up there Solace?"

"It's nice, you should join me?"

Nico climbed up next to me and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

After a while, I looked at Nico, "Hey, uh, if we're going out. You know, go see New York, I got my wallet." I thought about what I said and blushed like crazy. "S-sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

Nico sat down on the branch and looked at Will, he must have noticed me blushing, because he chuckled. "It's alright Will," he sighed.

"Heh, th-thanks," I sat down next to him and looked down.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I sighed, "Just thinking." I was actually thinking about Nico like the weirdo I am.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded and smiled a little.

I sighed, "well, we should get down now."

Nico shrugged and nodded, "I guess."

We climbed down the tree. When Nico jumped down from the low branch. Even though the lowest branch was 6 feet. He stumbled and fell into my arms. He blushed and pushed me away and brushed himself off. It was pretty easy to see his blush since he is so pale. I checked my pockets and saw that I left my wallet.

"Damnit!" I muttered.

"What?" Nico asked.

"I left my wallet in my cabin," I groaned.

"Want me to come with you or stay?" Nico asked.

"Well, it's your choice, but I wouldn't mind if you came. It'll only take me 10 minutes."

"I'll come then," Nico decided.

"Okay," I smiled.

We walked to camp, Nico walked a little behind me. After we went through the entrance and across the camp I went into cabin 7 and grabbed my wallet, I looked in it and saw that $20 was missing.

_Kayla or someone from the Hermes cabin._

I sighed and went out, Austin came out with me for some reason. "Oo, are you going on a date?" Austin teased quietly.

I blushed and pushed him, "shut up Austin."

Nico gave me a confused look.

"Don't worry he's just being a dumbass," I sighed.

"Okay?" Nico shrugged.

"Let's go," I smiled.

Author's notes: Finished! I probably listened to all of the Musicals I know making this.

I know about 5 musicals, guess which ones they are.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nico POV**

We headed towards the entrance, I still didn't know what Austin was whispering about. I shrugged and walked down the path.

"So, where do you want to go?" Will asked.

I shrugged, "anywhere. Where ever you want."

"Hm," Will thought for a moment, hope he's not going to do something stupid. "Okay."

After a while, it looked like Will started to get lost a little. I guess he hasn't been out of the Camp for a while. I caught up to him and started to lead more. I wasn't nervous at all, but I'm used to going to places. We arrived at the barrier Will stopped.

" Um, okay... let's go," Will gave a heavy sigh.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Sorry, it's just been such a long time since I've crossed the barrier... I didn't bring a bow or anything. Even though I'm trash at the bow."

I smiled a little, I knew this would happen. "It's okay, I have my sword, never leave without it." I gestured to my Stygian Iron Sword.

I figured this would happen so I grabbed a dagger that I collected. I thought it might suit him. "But, I have something you can have," I handed him the dagger. "Here."

It was an 8-inch Celestial Bronze dagger with a black ebony wood handle, with a sun carved into the handle. "I found it, on a quest, but I don't really use it."

Will smiled and took it, "Thanks."

"If you don't like it you can always give it away." I shrugged.

"What are you talking about? I love it! I mean I really appreciate it..." Will blushed.

I took me a minute to process that and then I sighed. "You're welcome," I finally said.

"Okay," Will took a deep breath and we went through the barrier.

I saw a couple of Hell Hounds, I sent them to Tartarus before Will could notice and sighed. Will seemed to calm down a little as we walked along a dirt path.

"So, I know you don't like eating but can we go grab something to eat just this once..." Will said quietly.

"Sure, whatever you want," I blushed a little.

We walked along the path for a while. "So, where are we going?" I asked.

Will thought for a moment. "Hmm, Percy told me about this diner that was supposedly good and it's not too far."

I didn't really like the idea that Percy told him about it but as long as I was with Will I was fine.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Okay," Will smiled warmly at me.

I couldn't help but smile back.

_Gods, how is he able to do this to me?_

Will walked a little in front of me on the narrow path. After a while, there was a small road on the left. "I think this is the way," Will turned onto the street.

I nodded and followed him. Will looked a little uncertain but I know I could trust him. I haven't really trusted anyone since Bianca died... But, Will, I know I can trust him. After a while I saw a small diner, it had an old sign that said Sunshine's Diner. I thought that was a little ironic since Will's father, Apollo was the sun god.

"I think this is the place," Will announced.

Will steps in and looked around, "I don't sense any monsters."

I didn't feel in exact danger either. "Me either."

We walked over to the waiter. "Table for 2 please," Will said.

The waiter nodded and looked around, "come with me," the guy had a strong Italian accent.

We followed him and I smiled a little, we sat down in a booth.

"Your waitress will be here in a few moments," the man sighed.

"Grazie( thank you)," I muttered without realizing.

The man smiled, "Buon Appetito.(enjoy your meal)"

I sighed, Will looked at me with a confused look. "Oh, sorry," I muttered. I sighed and looked away.

"You were speaking Italian right?" Will asked.

"Yeah... I didn't realize..."

"It's okay, that was cool." Will smiled.

I smiled and sighed. The place was a cozy diner with a great smell. There were a young couple and a kid in a booth, and an old man reading a newspaper.

I turned to Will, "So what is this place exactly? It's new to me."

"To be honest, Percy just told me about it. So, I wanted to check it out." Will responded.

I nodded and looked around, "it seems pretty good so far."

Will nodded and sighed. We talked for a while until a beautiful young woman with a blonde ponytail came up to us. "Hi, I'm Sheri, and I'll be your waitress. Now, do you know what you want to get to drink?"

"Um, a glass of water." (In the distance Percy: I THoUgHt I WAsN'T yOUr TYpE?!)

"I'll have an unsweetened iced tea," Will answered the lady. The waitress nodded and went to the kitchen.

I sighed and looked at Will, "So what do they have here?"

Will just stared at me, and I felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze. I felt my cheeks burn, even though I had no reason to. I looked away for a moment and looked back at him.

Will shook his head, "sorry, I zoned out. What did you say?"

I gave him a confused look, "I said what is there to eat."

"Oh, well, burgers, seafood, breakfast items and shit like that."

"Okay," I leaned back in the chair.

Will looked at the menu, "Cesar salad and bacon cheeseburger sounds good."

The waitress came back with our drinks. "Sorry it took so long, here are your drinks boys," she handed us our drinks.

"Thank you," Will said as he took the drinks.

"Okay, well I'll be back when you're ready to order," the waitress left.

"So..." Will stretched. "What do you want to eat?"

I didn't really want anything but I didn't want to disappoint Will. "I guess I'll get what you're getting," I shrugged.

"Okay," Will nodded. "Well once the waitress comes back I'll tell her what we want."

I nodded slightly and Will smiled. His eyes scanned the table and he picked up a little pamphlet and looked through. I could tell he was having a little trouble with his expression.

Then his expression lit up. "Hey, there's an end of the Summer festival in town."

I raised my eyebrow at his comment. "What's at the Summer festival?"

I saw Will's eyes dart over the paper. "Looks like a carnival and a show," Will looked up at me grinning.

"Sounds interesting," I noticed Will's grin.

I thought for a moment. It would be kind of nice to go somewhere like that with Will. Plus I think the guy needs a break from treating wounds. It might let me see his playful side too. He looks like he kind of wanted to go too.

"So," I sighed, "I'm guessing you want to go?" I almost grinned back at him, but I stopped myself.

Will blushed, and nodded, "I'm so childish."

I chuckled.

_How does this idiot make me feel this way?_

After a while, our waitress came over. "Are you two ready to order?" She asked.

Will glanced at me and nodded, "yeah, I think so. Okay, um we want 2 Caesar salads and 2 bacon cheeseburgers, but 1 with no onions." Will looked at me to see if I agreed. I nodded slightly.

The waitress wrote something down. "Will that be all?"

"Yes," Will nodded.

The waitress nodded and left for the kitchen. We talked for a while until they brought us our food. "Here you boys go!" The waitress set our plates in front of us.

"Thank you," Will said.

"You're welcome," The waitress flashed a pretty white smile. "Do you need a refill?"

Will looked at our cups, I barely drank out of mine but Will's was almost gone.

"Sure," Will nodded.

"Ok, I'll be back in a little bit." The waitress left.

I looked at Will, and my hair fell into my eyes, I grumbled a little and moved it out of my eyes, just for it to fall back into my eyes. Will chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at him. Will looked at the waitress leaving.

"She's a bit weird..."

I shrugged and nodded. She did seem strange. But she wasn't a monster. But, something was off about her. Will shrugged and took a big bite out of his burger. He looked like a huge dork, I sniffled my laughter. He got a little bit of ketchup on his cheek. I don't think he even noticed.

"Um," I laughed nervously.

Will raised his eyebrow at me. I looked away and glanced back at him. I hesitantly reached over and wiped it off of him and quickly drew my hand quickly away as I looked away. Will gave me a confused look and blushed. He smiled and looked away and his shaggy blonde hair fell into his eyes. I looked up at him and smiled a little.

_Gods his hair makes him so cute... No, stop don't get your hopes up... Again._

I sighed and looked down.

Will looked at me and smiled shyly, "heh, sorry."

"It's fine don't worry about it," I mumbled.

Will shrugged and started to eat again, not making a mess this time. After a while, our waitress came back with Will's refill.

"Here you boys go!" She said cheerily.

Will took the glass, "thanks."

"Do you boys need anything else?" She asked.

Will looked at me and I shook my head, "no, we're good."

"Okay then, I'll be back later." She turned and left.

Will sighed and picked at his salad.

I gave him a concerned look, "you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, just a lot on my mind." Will smiled a little then shook his head.

I tilted my head, "like what?"

"Nothing," Will laughed nervously.

I smirked a little and pouted. "Oh, come. Tell me."

Will laughed a little, "Maybe later."

I sighed in defeat, "fine."

Will smiled warmly at me and laid his head on my shoulder. Surprised, I smiled a bit.

After a while the waitress came back, "do you bo-"

Will jumped a little and quickly lifted his head. He looked down and blushed, his hair fell into his eyes. She gave him a confused expression.

"We're fine," I muttered and looked at Will.

The waitress nodded and left. I brushed the hair out of Will's face. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I acted like that," Will muttered and his hair fell back into his eyes.

"It's okay," I said, I brushed Will's hair out of his face again, "there."

Will blushed a little, "thanks,"

"You're welcome," I sighed.

Will sighed and picked at his salad again. I sighed and laid back.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Will asked.

"I wasn't planning on it," I said sarcastically.

"Come on Nico! This cost money," Will protested.

I sighed and started to eat my salad a little. With a pleased look on his face, Will went back to eating himself. After a while, Will stopped eating, "okay, you don't have to eat anymore if you don't want to."

I nodded and sighed in content. Will got up and went to pay. The waitress came over, "where's your boyfriend?" She asked looking around.

"M-my what?" I stuttered and felt my face grow red.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just saw you two and sorry!" She covered her face in embarrassment, "sorry!"

"It's fine," I sighed, "I like him and all but I don't even know if he is even into guys or if he likes me at all."

The waitress took her hand away from her face and revealed a big, flashy smile, which made me uncomfortable. "Well, it looks like he might like you too."

I smiled to myself, "really? You think so?"

"Well, that's just my opinion, but you might want to keep an eye open for him." She smiled, "now, would you like that to go?"

I shook my head, "No thanks. And, thanks for the advice?"

She smiled and nodded, Will, come back. "You ready to leave?" He asked.

I nodded and glanced at the waitress, she winked at me and left. Will left a $10 tip and then we walked out of the diner.

Author's notes: WOAH THAT TOOK SO LONG! I was busy with a bunch of shit and this is 1000 more words than I usually write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I'm tired.


	15. Chapter 15

**Will POV**

**Nico a I went out of the diner and we started down the road. Nico looked be thinking about something but I didn't ask him about it. I smiled at Nico, "so, the festival is about a few miles from here."**

****

Nico chuckled, "you're really want to go?"

****

"Well, yeah, come on, it'll be fun!" I said. I've always wanted to go to a festival or fair. "I mean... we don't have to if you don't want to."

****

"Nah, I'm fine with it, besides like you said, it might be fun." Nico smiled a little.

****

I smiled, and I grabbed Nico's hand and started to run, dragging Nico behind. After a while, I smiled and slowed down. I realized I was holding Nico's hand and I took my hand away quickly.

****

"Sorry!" I blushed like crazy.

****

Nico smiled a little and took my hand. "It's fine Will," he blushed.

****

I held my breath, waiting for something bad to happen, but nothing happened. I looked at Nico and smiled. "Okay," I blushed.

****

Nico gave me a small smile and we walked around.

****

_Does... Does Nico like me? Maybe I should tell him..._

****

Nico sighed and we kept walking as we looked around. After a while, I heard music and saw a huge Ferris Wheel. "Woah! That's huge!" I breathed.

****

Nico looked up, "dang, you're right."

****

"I don't think I've been on one," I muttered.

****

"Me either," Nico admitted.

****

"Well, we're going to today!" I smiled.

****

After a while, we went up to a booth and I let go of Nico's hand, which I was a little disappointed, it just felt so natural. I paid for 2 bracelets that let us get on any ride. Nico looked at the bracelets and tilted his head.

****

"We can get unlimited rides," I explained.

****

I put one of them on Nico's wrist and struggled to put mine on. "Ugh!" I sighed in defeat. "Can you put it on me?"

****

Nico nodded and took the bracelet and put it on me. "There you go."

****

"Sorry if I'm annoying you. I've always wanted to go to a fair ever since I was like 2. And it's better now since you're here!" I winced at that part and blushed.

****

_Did I really just say that?_

****

Nico smiled a little, "don't be sorry, it's been fun so far. I wouldn't have been doing this if I wasn't with you."

****

I smiled, and looked around, "well I think we should do the Ferris Wheel last."

****

Nico nodded, "alright, sounds good."

****

I smiled and we walked around a little. I saw a boat ride that looked cool, I looked over at Nico. "Hey, let's do that one," I pointed at the boat ride.

****

Nico looked at it, "Sure."

****

I grinned, I was feeling really playful for some reason and I raced over to the line. I looked back at Nico, "come on slowpoke!"

****

Nico rolled his eyes and walked over to me. "I don't know why I'm so excited," I said embarrassed.

****

Nico grinned, and the line moved. After a while, we get on the ride. Nico looked at me once we got into the boat. The ride started to get back and forth. Once it almost went upside-down when it did that my stomach went into a knot, but I was still enjoying myself. I looked at Nico, he had closed his eyes and had a death grip onto the handle but a small smile could be seen so he was having fun.

****

"Woo-hoo!" I put my hands up in the air as the boat tried to go upside-down again, but I immediately grabbed the bar again as my stomach did a few cartwheels.

****

"Dork," Nico chuckled.

****

After a while, the ride stopped and we got off. "That was so fun!"

****

Nico followed me and then tripped on a cord that was attached to the ride. He stumbled into my arms. It took him a second to process what had happened. He looked up at me and blushed a little.

****

I laughed a little and set Nico up straight, "you okay?"

****

Nico blushed and nodded, he stood there for a while to regain his balance. I smiled and went off to find another ride. Nico followed behind. "What kind of rides do you want to ride?" I asked.

****

Nico shrugged, "I don't really care."

****

I thought for a second and looked around. "There's a roller coaster, a launcher ride, and those spinney cup rides." I looked around for what else we could do.

****

Nico nodded, "I'm up for anything really.''

****

"Well, how about the launcher ride?" I suggested.

****

"Sure."

****

I grinned and went into the line, Nico smiled a little back. I was a little nervous, I wasn't very keen on heights but I didn't want to look like a pussy in front of Nico. The line shortens until it was our turn.

****

"Ready?" Nico asked.

****

"Ready as I'll ever be," I muttered.

****

Nico nodded and we went onto the ride. We buckled into the ride, and I realized I was shaking a little. Nico noticed and hesitantly took my hand and held it tightly. I realized he was probably a bit scared himself being the son of Hades, heights wasn't really his thing. I blushed and began to relax, then, the ride shot up into the air faster then I realized it was going to. I closed my eyes and held Nico's hand tighter. I felt Nico stiffen as we both weren't ready for it to shoot up like that. The ride shot up and down making me sick to my stomach.

****

_Ugh, stop the ride..._

****

I was still enjoying myself somehow, maybe because I was holding on Nico's hand and for dear life. I was a little surprised that Nico didn't shadow travel away since I know he wanted to. After what it felt like forever the ride stopped and I quickly got off dragging Nico with me.

****

"I didn't really like that one," I grumbled.

****

"Me either," Nico confessed.

****

"I don't really like heights, but I just wanted to try something new." I sighed.

****

Nico nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Jason can do things like that, but count me out." I joked.

****

Nico laughed a little, "Yeah. Being the son of Jupiter, he belongs in the sky... Son of Hades, not so much."

****

"Yeah, just because my dad is the god of the sun, doesn't mean I'll be on board for it."

****

"Yeah," Nico leaned against me unknowingly.

****

I smiled and sighed.

****

"So what now?" Nico asked.

****

Author's Notes: Done! I'm really enjoying writing this story, I know this chapter was a bit childish but I don't really care. As long as I like writing it and you guys like it then it's all good. Right?

****


	16. Chapter 16

**Nico POV**

I looked up at Will. "Well, I don't really want to go on another ride right now. So maybe we could play some carnival games." Will suggested.

"Sure," I shrugged.

Will smiled at me and started down the path where most of the carnival games were. I smiled, I didn't know what came over me but I reached out and took Will's hand. This felt normal, I felt safe around him. 

"So, what kind of games do you want to do?" Will asked.

I looked around, "I don't know."

Will looked around and saw a booth with darts and balloons. "How about balloon pop?"

"Sure."

We went over to the booth and bought 5 darts each.

"If you pop 3 balloons you get a small prize, 5 a normal prize and 8 a big prize!" The man running the stand bellowed.

The heavy-set man with thinning light brown hair gestured at the wall of prizes. The small prizes were small stuffed animals that couldn't be bigger than my palm, while the normal prizes were blankets and normal sized stuffed animals while the big prizes were huge stuffed animals, fake guns and blow-up toys.

"Well, I'll buy 6 more darts." Will gave the money to the man and bought 6 more darts.

He handed me my darts and sighed. "Sounds fun," I muttered.

"Yep, darts and archery under pressure is the only thing I can do." Will grinned.

"Archery under pressure?" I tilted my head.

"Like in a battle I can shoot if someone is going to die or if Kayla has an arrow to my head," Will explained.

"... oh, okay?"

"Anyways, you go first." Will nodded towards the balloons.

I took a deep breath and focused, I imagined the darts were throwing knives and threw them and hit 8 big balloons. 

"Good job!" Will cheered, "now it's my turn." Will took the darts and popped the smallest balloons in like 5 seconds.

"Nice!" I smiled and was a little impressed.

"Thanks, I get it from my dad," Will beamed.

"I can tell," I laughed a little.

The guy running the stand stood there in shock, he shook his head to clear his head. "Well you guys can pick any prize you want," he gestured to the prizes.

There was big teddy bears, cat plushies, blankets, blow up toys and all sorts of stuffed animals.

I looked at Will, "what are you getting?"

"Um a cat plushie maybe," Will shrugged.

"Yeah me too," I looked at a little black cat with white paws. "The black one with the white paws."

"I'm getting a rainbow kitty. Kayla would be so jealous!" Will laughed.

The man gave me the black cat and Will the rainbow cat. "Now, since I've never seen anyone do a better job, you can pick another prize from normal down!"

"You can pick another Nico."

I smiled a little and I looked at the stuffed animals and blankets. I saw a rainbow blanket the caught my attention for some reason. 

I pointed at the blanket, "how about that one?"

"Yeah that one," Will agreed.

The man got it down and gave it to Will. "Here you go!"

Will smiled and draped it around my shoulders. "There you go."

I smiled and pulled it around me. I looked up at Will and he smiled warmly at me and we walked away from the stand. "There's supposed to be a show later in the evening," Will commented.

"What kind of show?" I asked.

"I don't really know, maybe a concert." Will guessed.

"Sounds cool."

"I hope it's a concert, that would be fun." Will smiled.

"Yeah." We walked around for a while. 

"Hmm, what now?" Will wondered.

I yawned a little and leaned against Will a little without really noticing. Will smiled and looked around. I got comfortable leaning on Will since he was warm, even though he didn't even have a hoodie on.

"We could go on another ride, but I'd rather not. Or we could go on a train ride, but that's a ride too." Will said.

I thought for a moment, "can we just go and relax? Like, just sit down somewhere?"

"Yeah, that would be nice..." Will smiled.

I looked around and spotted a bench. "How about that?" I pointed to the bench. 

Will nodded and we went over to the bench. Will sat down with a long sigh. I sat down next to him, I still had the blanket around me. I smiled and leaned against him.

"I just wanted to say, thank you for coming with me... I've been having a lot of fun." Will opened his mouth to say more but he clamped his mouth shut.

I smiled and leaned into Will more, I had placed my head on his arm. "You're welcome, it's actually been fun. I probably wouldn't have any fun without you..." I blushed when I realized what I said. I looked down and my hair covered my face.

"Hey, don't hide, it's okay," Will took his hand and lifted my chin to look up at him and brushed the hair out of my face, making me blush. 

Will looked away for a second, "what kind of music do you think they'll have?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Austin usually gets me hooked on a lot of music," Will explained.

"Really? Like what?" I asked.

"All sorts of music, like musicals and stuff like that." 

"I think it'll be cool," I muttered. "Hey, do you know would be cool? If they sang a musical or something."

Will laughed and nodded. After a while on speakers, someone announced that the concert would be at the stadium. "Yes! I knew it was going to be a concert!" A big smile plastered a crossed his face.

I laughed a little, "are you a psychic or something?" I joked.

"I guess so," Will shrugged.

We got up and went to the stadium, you couldn't miss it. It was huge and the first thing you see once you enter the festival. We walked to the stadium, I held tightly onto the blanket. Many people crowded us. Then I started to lose Will in the crowds, my heart race. I hesitantly slipped my hand gently into his so I wouldn't lose him. Will blushed as we went through the stadium doors, he led me farther away from everyone else which made me feel better. We sat down and I stayed close to him since there was still a lot of people around. In the middle of the field, there was a bunch of music equipment and a huge stage. Then an older man with a suit on and graying brown hair came on stage. 

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome! And thank you for coming to this year's New York's End of The Summer Festival!"

Author's notes: I don't know where I'm going with this but oh well. 

Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Will POV**

People cheered around us in reply to the man.

"Now, we've kept it a secret until now. Welcome RANGE! They'll be singing 7 minutes of Hamilton!" The man announced.

People cheered and I smiled a bit, I liked that song. Hamilton is the first musical Austin showed me. Nico leaned against me a little. Then the group came onto the stage and the man left. Everyone cheered, and almost at once, they started to sing. I'll admit, it was awesome, I've never been to a concert before. I hummed along at some points of the song too. Nico seemed relaxed as he listened to them. I smiled at Nico and muttered a few lyrics to myself. I kind of wanted to sing along but I didn't want to embarrass myself, so I just hummed along. Nico closed his eyes and rested his head on my arm, I smiled. Then a breeze went by and I shivered.

_Well, that's what I get for not bringing a jacket._

Nico must have noticed because he opened his eyes and lifted his head. He sat up and took a part of the blanket and wrapped it around my shoulder. Then he laid his head back down on my arm. I smiled and pulled the blanket over my shoulder a little more. Nico looked up at me and smiled. He shifted closer to me and began to relax again. After the song was over people got up. Some people left, but most just went on more rides.

I sighed and stood up, "come on, we still have enough time to go on the Ferris Wheel."

I let the blanket fall off my shoulders and Nico drew the blanket back around him. Then he stood up and nodded. I led Nico out of the stadium and to the Ferris Wheel line. Nico stands next to me leaning against me a little, he looked tired.

Once it was our turn I hopped into the car, "come on Nico!"

Nico followed me onto the car and sat down. The ride started, as we rose higher I felt Nico stiffen a bit and shift closer to me. I wasn't really nervous on this ride because it was slow and it was cool. But it did help that Nico was there. When the car got to the top Nico grabbed my hand tightly.

"Woah look at the view!" I breathed.

I looked at Nico, the little guy looked scared to death. I wrapped my arm around him and held him close to me to calm him down. Nico looked up at me and leaned into me, gratefully. He slowly looked around and he relaxed.

"Thank you." He says quietly.

I smiled and looked around, New York was lit up, it looked like a thousand lightning bugs. "Wow..."

"Yeah," Nico whispered.

We admired the view until we had to get off. I was a little disappointed to get off. We got off and I smiled at Nico. Nico continued to hold my hand even after we got off the ride. The festival was closing and people were leaving. We left, and Nico never let go of my hand, but I didn't mind that. We walked in the direction of the camp. I thought about a lot of stuff on the way home.

After about halfway there Nico looked up at me, "What are you thinking about?"

I sighed, I remembered at the diner I said I would tell him what I was thinking. "Well, I did say I would tell you...."

Nico looked up at me.

I took a deep breath and stopped in front of Nico, "well... I-I..."

"You what?" Nico asked quietly.

"I-I... I like you!" I looked away and blushed really hard.

Nico's eyes widened, and he smiled. "R-really? I didn't think you... I-I mean... I...um...I like you too..." Nico blushed himself.

I looked at him surprised, Nico smiled. "Really?" I brushed my hair out of my eyes.

Nico nodded, "Yes really." He was blushing a lot.

He hesitated and then he hugged me tightly. "I really, really like you." He said quietly.

I hugged him back and laughed nervously, Nico snuggled into me. "I-I'm so happy!" I smiled.

Nico smiled and stayed close. After a while, I reluctantly let go of Nico and started back to camp. I took Nico's hand as we walked through the barrier but I barely noticed. Then Nico noticed we crossed the barrier he looked at me. I gave him a confused look, I looked behind us and saw the Athena Parthenos.

"Oh, I didn't know we passed the barrier," I commented.

"Yeah..."

After a while, we went through the entrance of the camp. We still held each other's hand since no one noticed us since they all surrounded the campfire. Nico looked at everyone and then at me. I had a feeling he didn't really want people to know about us. Yet.

"We can go to your cabin," I suggested.

"Sounds good," Nico yawned.

Nico led the way to his cabin. He opened the door and let me in. I smiled and sat down on his bed, Nico closed the door and sat down next to me.

"You know before we left and Austin whispered to me?" I asked.

Nico nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, I made the mistake and told Austin and Kayla that I had a crush on you. Now their favorite past time is teasing me about it."

"Why would they tease you about it?" Nico asked.

I shrugged, "it's just what siblings do."

Nico hugged me, "well, they shouldn't tease you about it."

I smiled, "they're just jealous," I put my head on his shoulder.

"Exactly," Nico smiled and laid his head on my chest.

I chuckled and smiled. Nico smiled and snuggled closer to me wrapping the blanket around us both. We laid down and Nico yawned and started to dose off. I smiled and hugged him. Nico used my chest as a pillow and started to fall asleep.

I smiled and played with his hair a bit, "night."

"Night," Nico yawned and fell asleep.

Author's notes: don't judge me. Yay, They are finally together after fooking 17 parts!

Should I continue this story or just leave it how it is?

Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Nico POV**

I was having a pleasant sleep until I hear this idiot start yelling into my ear.

"Nico! Wake up! Someone's at the door!" Will squeaked.

I grumbled, "fuck off,"

There was a voice on the other side, "Hey can you open the door?" The voice belonged to Percy.

Percy had came back from a quest and was here for the time being before he left to go back home. I sighed and yawned. I slowly got up and threw the blanket at Will. I went to the door and cracked it open. My hair was a mess but I was annoyed.

_This idiot better have a good excuse for waking me up so early._

"What is it Jackson?" I glared at Percy.

Percy saw Will out of the corner of his eye. "Uh... Well, Chiron needed to ask Will something, and I knew he was here a couple nights ago so I decided to check." Percy stood there awkwardly, "um I'll just let Chiron you're on your way." Percy looked at Will and left.

Will groaned, "damn it."

I sighed and closed the door. I went back and laid down next to Will. "I don't want you to go," I mumbled and snuggled into him.

"Don't worry, I was supposed to check the cabins yesterday. He was probably wondering where I was." Will sighed.

"... Okay but you better come back," I warned playfully.

Will laughed and nodded, he got up and went to Chiron. I sighed and got ready for the day.

After a while Will came back "yep, he wanted to know where I was."

"Did you get in trouble?" I asked quietly.

"No not really, just a long lecture that if I don't finish my work, blah, blah blah," Will sat down next to me.

I nodded, I would hate for him to get in trouble because me. Will laid down and I laid my head down on his chest, using it as a pillow. Will sighed and I felt his muscles relax. I grabbed my new blanket and covered us. Will held me close to his chest. This is what I wanted for a long time. Just like this. This is real. I smiled and closed my eyes. I didn't go to sleep, I was just enjoying my time with Will. He was so warm. I hugged him, and sighed.

"I don't even know what we're doing today." Will commented.

I shrugged, "I just want to stay with you."

"Yeah, I do too," Will smiled.

I snuggled close to Will. I felt Will start to play with my hair, but I didn't care, it felt nice. After a while I felt Will sit up, I sat up and looked at him.

"I should check on the Apollo cabin," Will got up, "be right back."

I pouted a little, already missing his warmth. "Alright."

**Will POV**

I went out of the cabin and started towards the Apollo. I sighed and smiled to my self, being alone with Nico was nice. It was relaxing, I always saw him avoiding touching, and talking to people, but then he goes and hugs me. If someone tried to hug him he most likely would have an anxiety attack. (Believe me)

I went into the Apollo cabin and saw Austin tuning his guitar he looked up at me. "Hey! You made me do the cabin inspections! Where were you?"

"Er, I was busy..."

"Yeah, we went out with Nico~" Kayla teased.

"Aww~ Is he your boyfriend?" Austin cooed.

"Stop!" I groaned.

"Oh come on, we need details!" Kayla flopped onto her bed.

"No, you'll tease me forever," I grumbled.

"No we won't" Austin promised.

I blushed, "we might like each other..."

Kayla and Austin squealed like little kids.

I frowned, "do you guys need help or am I just wasting my time?"

"You're just wasting your time," Kayla said.

I groaned and started back to the Hades cabin, I heard squeals from them. I rolled my eyes and went into the Hades cabin. I saw Nico laying in bed looking very bored.

"I'm free today," I stated.

Nico yelped and jumped, he glared at me playfully. "Don't do that!" Nico sat up.

I chuckled, "what did I do?"

"You startled me," Nico muttered.

"Sorry?" I laughed and sat down next to him.

Nico rolled his eyes and pushed me over.

"Hey!" I protested.

Nico pinned my wrists down and got on top of me, I realized how strong Nico was. I couldn't move at all, but I knew he was just teasing. I shivered at the thought of what Nico was capable of. 

"That's what you get," he teased. Nico grinned down at me, "hello."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Nico laughed a little and laid down on me so I couldn't go anywhere.

I smiled, "you're not going to let me go are you?"

"Nope!" Nico grinned.

I sighed, "I thought so."

Nico chuckled and hugged me. I smiled and held him close to my chest. I was happy to see Nico happy, defiantly if I'm the one making him happy. I smiled down at Nico, he had closed his eye. I closed my eyes in content.

"Comfy," Nico muttered.

I chuckled, "okay?"

Nico smiled and he didn't move. I sighed and held Nico close to me.

"Why are you so warm?" Nico asked after a while.

I shrugged, "maybe because my dad is the sun god?" I guessed.

Nico looked at me and rolled his eyes with a small smile. He snuggled closer to me.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

I sighed, "what do you want to do?"

Nico shrugged, "anything."

"Well I don't know what to do."

"Well when you think of something tell me," Nico mumbled.

I nodded and thought about what to do.

Author's Notes: I know this one wasn't very exciting but don't worry, it'll get better. I have lots of ideas and if there is something you want to see, or don't want to see tell me.

What do you think about Will getting teased?

Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Nico POV**

Will looked up at me since I was still laying on top of him. I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder.

"You wanna go on a walk?" Will asked.

I shrugged, "sure."

"Well, that means you're going to have to get off of me," Will sighed as I didn't move.

I pouted a little and rolled off and I almost fell off of the bed. "Shit!"

Will chuckled, "you okay?"

I frowned and nodded slightly. Will got up and went to the bathroom. I sighed and, I sat up, I looked at my shirt it had a gross stain. I wrinkled my nose and took it off, I went over to my drawer and grabbed a black shirt. I put it on and went to grab my jacket I saw Will on the bed, I jumped a little.

"Oh come on! How are you getting startled?" He laughed.

"Because... You didn't say anything and then I see you just staring at me." I muttered.

"Well, I guess I'll be louder next time." Will gave me a goofy smile.

"Whatever," I put my jacket back on and smirked.

When I saw Will look away I pushed him down and pinned him down on the bed by his wrists. Will looked up at me.

"Why!" Will smiled.

I smiled, "because."

"That doesn't answer my question," Will grinned.

I shrugged.

Will rolled his eyes, "so are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Well if you stop tackling me we could go," Will laughed.

"Nah, I'm good," I grinned.

"Well, I guess we'll just stay here," Will sighed.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him, letting him go. Will sat up and looked at me.

"You wanna go now?" He asked.

I nodded, Will sat up and took my hand. "Come on let's go."

I smiled and got up, he opened the door and started towards the entrance of the camp. Most people weren't out so no one really noticed us. I thought we were almost safe until I heard footsteps coming up over to. I tried to hurry to get out of camp but Will stopped and turned around. I sighed and saw Kayla running towards us. I let go of Will's hand in a panic.

She huffed a little and then grinned up at Will. "So it's true?"

Will gave her a confused look as I stepped away from them. I didn't know what she was talking about but I didn't like it.

"You guys are like, together?!" Kayla squealed.

Will blushed and pushed her.

"Aww~ You guys are so cute!" Kayla teased.

Will ignored her and walked towards the entrance. Kayla opened her mouth to say more but I shot her a dirty look and she imminently shut up. I sighed and followed Will. I guess having everyone scared of you has its perks.

"Why do they always have to embarrass me?" Will muttered half to himself.

"Don't worry about them." I shrugged.

Will looked at me and nodded. I put my arm around his waist and half-hugged him. Will smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled a little as we walked. Will sighed in content.

I looked up at Will, "so where do you want to go?"

Will shrugged, "I don't know, I just wanted to get out. Plus there are no rude Percys out here." Will joked.

I smiled, "I'll go anywhere."

Will smiled and nodded. We walked the forest for a while then Will looked at me.

"We could go to the park," Will suggested.

"Alright," I shrugged.

We walk towards the barrier, I saw the Athena Parthenos shimmer with power, I sighed. I remember when me and my friends Reyna and Coach Hedge helped bring it to Camp Half-Blood. I thought about the quest, I've done things that no one should have. I pushed the thoughts in the back of my mind. I led Will towards the barrier, Will didn't seem as nervous but he still gripped my hand tightly as we passed it. I looked around but I didn't sense any monsters, I sighed and led Will through the forest until we got to the city. Then I let Will take lead and he looked for a park of some sort.

"I remember seeing a park on the way to the festival yesterday," Will stated.

I nodded and followed next to him. After a while we found a park, it was called Ridge Park. (very original) I made sure to stay close to Will. Will found a bench and sat down, I sat down next to him. The park was mostly trails, with a couple of playgrounds, a few food carts, and there was a shimmering blue pond in the middle. Thankfully there wasn't many people here, just a couple groups of kids, and a few people walking the trails. Will laid his head on my shoulder and I smiled. I sighed and laid my head on his. Will looked around to see what there was to do.

After a while, Will sighed, "do you want to just go on the swings or something?"

"Sure," I smiled a little.

Will sighed and we got up and walked over to the swings. He sat down on one and I sat on the one next to him. "Today's a nice day," Will sighed.

"Yeah."

Will swayed on the swing a little, and I swung back and forth a little. After a while, I and Will were competing to see who can go higher. I felt like a kid but I didn't care, when I saw that goofy smile on Will's face I couldn't help but find myself enjoying it. I also probably looked a little bit like a kid due to my height. After a while Will jumped off, he almost lost his balance, but he didn't, Will smiled and looked at me. I smiled and jumped off too, I stumbled a little and bumped into him. I smiled and hugged him, burying my face into his hoodie. I felt Will's arms wrap around me.

Then he took my hand, "come on, let's go on a walk."

I smiled and nodded, we found a trail and began to walk it. We walked it and I listened to the breeze and how our feet crunched the leaves. It was the middle of September but the leaves already started to fall.

Author's Notes: Finished it, I had a wild day. Let's just say I had to calm down a 32-year-old because she got mud on her flats.

Enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

**Will POV**

I looked at Nico as we walked the trail. "Do you think I'm childish?"

Nico shrugged, "sometimes, but I love it when you are, I love it."

I smiled, "well that's good."

"What about me?" Nico asked.

I laughed a little, "you childish? Maybe at times." I shrugged.

"Really?" Nico looked surprised at my answer.

"I don't know, you've been happier lately, and more open." I pointed out.

Nico shrugged, "you seem to have an effect on me."

I gave him a goofy smile. "Do you like the new effect or would you like to order a new one?"

Nico sniffled his laughter, "really Will?"

"What?" I grinned.

Nico rolled his eyes playfully. A few kids ran past us probably playing a game of tag. A few gave us some weird looks. Nico glared at them making them run even fast then they were. I took his hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay, they're just kids, they don't know any better," I said soothingly.

"Well they should," Nico muttered as he gave my hand a squeeze.

I sighed, I know what he meant. We have to go through weird looks threats and all sorts of shit. That was probably why Nico didn't want anyone to know about us.

"It's okay... I know it's difficult, but we can get through this..."

Nico sighed and nodded, "alright."

I smiled, "there you go, now let us continue."

Nico rolled his eyes, "you're such a dork."

I smiled, we walked the trail. The contrast of colors was amazing. The trees above us were orange and yellow with specks of red leaves in the mixture. Muddy brown colored leaves littered the ground below us. After a while we saw a grotto ahead it was made of white wood and a stone floor. There was a fountain made of stone with jewels in the cracks. You could tell the jewels were real too, but for some odd reason, they seemed untouched.

"I wonder why no one has tried to steal these jewels," I wondered out loud.

Nico shrugged, "I don't know, but I hope they don't."

I nodded in agreement, "yeah this place looks cool."

I sat on the railing of the grotto and sighed. Nico hopped up next to me. I chuckled to myself because he had to jump up to get on the railing. Nico stuck his tongue out at me, and I laughed.

"Sorry," I apologized.

Nico rolled his eyes and looked away. I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder. Nico smiled and put his arm around me. I smiled and sighed in content.

After a while, I stretched and hopped down. "Come on, let's get back to camp."

Nico pouted a little then hopped down next to me, "fine..."

I smiled and took his hand as we headed down the trail. Nico leaned against me as we walked down the path and sighed. I smiled as we walked the trail.

Nico looked up at me, "hey Will. How strongly do you think you are?"

I shrugged, "I dunno... A little above average?" I guessed. "Why?"

Without a response, Nico jumped onto my back. He wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. He was surprisingly really light. I stumbled a little and looked at Nico.

"You're so weird. But that's why I love you." I laughed.

Nico smiled and placed his head on my shoulder. I smiled and situated myself. I started to walk the trail again. After we left the park Nico looked at me.

"Do you want me to get off or..." he mumbled.

"Nah, you're fine."

Nico smiled and laid his head back on my shoulder. I started to go back to camp. I looked at Nico who's eyes were closed probably trying to go to sleep. After a while, we ended up in the forest. I was kinda surprised how quickly we got there. Nico had buried himself into my neck half asleep. Once I saw the barrier I paused for a moment. I sighed and went through it. Nico looked up a little and muffled a yawned. He laid his head back down on my shoulder. He kind of looked like a kid, to be honest. I smiled at the thought and went through the entrance of the camp. I looked around to see everyone by the campfire. I sighed and started towards the Hades cabin. Once we got there I laid Nico down on his bed. I was greeted to a sleeping Nico.

_Jeez, he's just a big kid._

Nico's eyes flickered open and he yawned. I smiled and laid down next to him. Nico smiled as he cuddled into me. Nico rested his head next to my chest and started to fall asleep again.

"Goodnight Nico," I whispered as I kissed his forehead.

Nico mumbled something in response. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Nico into a hug. Nico quickly fell asleep in my arms.

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was busy with... things... Anyways! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

I couldn't get around to it because I had school work and other things on my mind. Plus I was losing motivation for this story. (Like not having barely any followers) But don't worry I found a new motivation so I can continue the story. Also, the next chapter should be more exciting.

If you want to see more of my stories just look at my works. But if you want to be the first ones to see a new story of mine please follow me. I'm not forcing you to, but it helps boost my confidence.


	21. Chapter 21

**Nico POV**

I was having a great sleep until I started to have nightmares. I was in a dark space, and I couldn't breathe. I felt myself start to suffocate. I screamed, but no sound came out. I could only move a small amount. I was trapped and started to become lightheaded. I tried to call out but it was like I didn't have a voice. I couldn't breathe, I started to panic and everything went black. I woke up chained to the wall, it felt like a 100 degrees. Pain exploded inside of me as I saw blood on the ground. I knew I was still asleep but I could feel the pain. I winced as I felt a blade slice through my skin on my back. 

"Help..." I crocked. 

So my voice did work. I looked behind me to see dark figures staring at me, I felt ready to vomit. I knew these monsters. They were the bad kind. The smart kind. I felt my heart race as one stepped closer with a switch in hand. I don't really know what these monsters look like, they look like they wear clocks. I stumbled onto these monsters in Tartarus and... well... let's just say things didn't go as planned. I tried to move away, but the shackles that rubbed my wrists raw kept me still. The switch cracked over my back. I screamed in pain.

"Please! S-stop!" I begged.

They dug a knife into my back as I screamed in pain. "Help! Please! Stop!" Tears streamed down my face. 

I saw the monsters back up to inspect me, I whimpered in pain and hung my head. I felt one of their claws raking my back. I screamed in pain.

"Stop! Please!" I begged. 

I whimpered and winced as their claws went deep into my skin. "Please, I'm sorry..." I crocked. 

I woke up breathing heavily and looked around the room.

"Woah, easy, you're okay Nico," Will touched my shoulder. "It's okay..."

I didn't look at him, I drew my knees to my chest and hugged my knees. I buried my face into my knees. 

_I-it' okay... you are okay you're here..._ I thought as I rocked back and forth.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Will asked.

I didn't say anything and silently cried into my jacket. I trembled as I tried to calm myself down. I've been having these dreams or memories more often lately. 

I felt Will's arms wrap around my waist. "it's okay..." Will kissed my cheek. "you're all right."

"W-Will... they scare me... they keep on coming back..." I sobbed.

I buried my face into Will's chest and hugged him tightly. I've never admitted I was scared to anyone. And I mean anyone.

Will hugged me, "shh, it's okay... who's coming back?"

"Nightmare... memories...they..." I couldn't finish my sentence, it was too painful.

"Shh, you're okay..." Will held me close to stop me from trembling.

I buried my face into Will's shirt and hugged him tightly. "W-Will... I-I'm scared."

"It's okay, you're safe here," Will whispered.

I looked up at him, "h-how do you know that?" I snapped.

"We're protected by the barrier, and if anything did get in we would defend our camp. Come on! We survived the wrath of Gaea!" Will smiled warmly at me.

"I'm still scared...th-they is scary..." I hated admitting this but I had to, I couldn't handle it alone.

"Who?" Will asked quietly.

I hesitated and looked away.

"It's okay, I won't judge you..." Will held me closer.

"T-the monsters... the giants... in the...pit... they..." I couldn't finish my sentence before bursting into tears again.

Will sighed and rubbed my back, "it's okay... you're okay.."

"Th-they hurt me Will... tortured me... th-they wanted information... they would do the worst thing imaginable..." I choked out.

I glanced at Will who had a horrified expression."I-I'm sorry... who hurt you?"

"Th-the smart ones... the evil ones... th-they wanted information... I don't know why... I still have the scars..." I said quietly.

Will looked at me "What? show me!"

"Th-they're all over..." I slowly started to take my shirt off and showed him.

There were jagged long scars across my back and chest. The scars that the monsters gave me were deep.

I saw Will's eyes widen, "Oh my gods! When did this happen?!"

I looked down and stayed silent.

Will sighed and hugged me. "It's okay, you're going to be okay. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

I whimpered a little and hugged him tightly.

Will kissed the top of my head, "don't worry, you'll be fine."

I leaned into Will's warmth, "n-no one knows about this..."

"I won't tell anyone," Will laid down, bringing me down with him.

I laid on top of Will. I didn't even care that I didn't have a shirt on anymore. Right now I wanted to curl up in a hole and never come out. But I was feeling a little bit better.

Will looked down at me, "if I see you having night terrors again I'm waking you up. Okay?"

I nodded a little, "I-I can't sleep right now Will."

"Oh, I know, I can't either I was just saying."

I snuggled close to him and laid my head on hid the chest. It was about 6 in the morning and I was tired but I was too scared to sleep again. A while later there was yelling coming from outside. I buried myself into Will and there was a knock at the door. I jumped a little it surprised me a little. Will sat up so I sat up too. 

Austin peeked his head in. "Uh, sorry for the interruption, but, Will, we need you in the infirmary. 5 are already waiting for you."

Author's notes: HAHA Cliff hanger. Not really probably someone being stupid. Probably someone from the Ares cabin. You know, the usual.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out soon. 

What did you think about Nico's nightmare? What do you think happened in Tartarus? Why am I asking you these stupid questions?


	22. Chapter 22

**Will POV**

**Warning! This contains spoiler in of the Trails of Apollo. You have been warned!**

Austin quickly left and rushed off to the infirmary. 

I sighed and got up. "You coming?"

Nico shook his head, I nodded and I headed towards the infirmary. I went in to see mostly Ares kids. I sighed and grabbed some Ambrosia from one of the cabinets and went over to Sherman Yang.

"So, what happened this time?" I asked as I gave him some Ambrosia.

"There were these hell hounds that we were supposed to go after, and you know hell hounds," Sherman said.

"Uh-huh," I grumbled as I wrapped his arm. "Maybe sometimes you should wear armor while going out to kill something."

"I did!" Sherman protested. "... not.."

"Okay then, and I suspect no one else did either."

Everyone was silent. 

_Jeez, all of these Ares kids think they are indestructible or something._

I sighed as I treated everyone wounds with some of my siblings helping. Of course not Kayla though. She was probably busy at the archery range with Sapphire. Like always. After about an hour I was finished. I sighed and left the infirmary. I went back to the Hades cabin. 

I opened the door and went in. "Sherman and some others went to hunt some hell hounds. Which would be fine if they had armor. The idiots!"

I looked at Nico who was crying again. "I-I hate these memories...they happen a-all the time..."

I sighed and took Nico's hand, "Come on, let's go on a walk. It'll clear your head."

Nico looked up at me, "w-where to?"

I shrugged, "donno, but come on get up. Doctor's Orders." 

I wiped his tears away, I hated seeing him like this. I want to see him happy. Even a small smile makes my day. I saw Nico hesitate but he did reluctantly get up slowly. I smiled a little, trying to brighten the mood. I took his hand as I led him out of camp. Nico shoved his other hand into his pocket. 

"We're not going out of the barrier." I paused a little, "not with you like this."

Nico looked up at me for a second then let his head drop as he sighed.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

Nico shrugged slightly, "I just want to get out..."

I thought for a second and nodded, "fine."

Nico looked up at me, "where are we going then?"

"Um, I thought we could just walk around for a while.."

Nico thought for a moment, "can we go to a place where there's like... no one? You know, just nature. Somewhere calming.."

"Sure," I thought of a place we could go.

"There's a place I go sometimes... it's in the woods with a clearing." Nico said quietly.

I nodded, "okay, let's go there."

Nico nodded and started to lead the way, I followed close behind. Nico led me to a small wooded area. There was a clearing with a small stream that stretched out back into the woods. The water was crystal clear with an occasional tiny minnow passing by. The green trees swayed above with birds chirping to each other.

"This is beautiful..." I whispered. 

Nico nodded slightly and sat near the stream. I sat next to him as I watched the water. I put my arm around his shoulders. Nico leaned against me. 

I sighed as I gazed at the water. "How did you find this place?"

Nico shrugged a little. "I don't know, I was just walking around. Needing to get out... I heard some water. So, I followed it and found this place."

I nodded, Nico seemed less tense so that was good. I hugged Nico and Nico hugged me tightly back. I smiled and laid down. Nico laid his head down in my lap, but I didn't mind. I looked at the stream, the water rushed by quietly, almost putting me to sleep. But it did start making me think about dreams I've been having lately. Demigod dreams are barely ever just dreams, and I had a bad feeling these weren't just dreams. I kept on having the same dreams over and over for the past couple of weeks. Sometimes I just see this guy with an average build, blue eyes, and dark curly brown hair. I see him falling from the sky into a huge dumpster, or getting completely stomped by some group of guys. I don't know what it means but that's not really what's been bothering me. Sometimes in my dreams, I see Kayla and Austin in some sort of weird, gross casing. They looked completely exhausted and their clothes are torn and bloody. They had cuts and bruises all over them. To put it simply, they defiantly were trapped somewhere. I don't know where but it looks like somewhere underground. Like tunnels. I don't know about you, but I'm not a big fan of going underground. 

As I was lost in my thoughts it occurred to me that the stream had to have radiated some sort of power. Like someone singing a calming song, one that makes you forget everything else, to let your mind wander. I don't know if it was a good thing but it defiantly calmed Nico down since he had dozed off. It kind of reminded me of the Hypnos' cabin, calming and you wanted to sleep there. Just not as a strong desire to sleep, and more of a calm notion. I felt my own eyelids become heavy. I gave in after a while and slowly drifted to sleep.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for not being done sooner! I'll admit, I've been kind of procrastinating. Plus a little bit of writer's block. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I don't know why I added the little dreams of Apollo from the Trails of Apollo. Probably just to write something down that sounded like a decent idea. 

What do you think about it?

In my opinion, I think it's a little dumb but oh well. They can't all be winners.


	23. Chapter 23

**Nico POV**

I didn't realize I fell asleep until I woke back up. I was snuggled up against Will's side and my head was on his chest. I yawned a little and sat up a little.

I looked at Will and wondered how long we've been asleep. "Will, Will wake up." I shook him gently.

Will woke up groggily, "huh?"

I smiled a little resting my head back on his shoulder, "good morning Sunshine."

"It's not morning," Will said sleepily.

I rolled my eyes, "I know just hush."

Will chuckled a little and pushed me playfully.

"So what time is it?" I asked.

Will sat up a little and looked up at the sun, "like 3-ish."

"How long have we been here?"

Will thought for a moment, "Uh, I actually don't know."

"That's helpful," I grumbled.

"Well however long it was it seemed to help you." Will pointed out, "how are you feeling?"

"Better," I wasn't feeling too bad, I've gotten over my dreams and was just happy being somewhere quiet for a change. I hugged him, burying myself into Will's side. "Thank you."

"For what?" Will gave me a confused look.

"Well... just being there for me... listening to me.." I said quietly.

Will just wrapped his arm around me, "I'm just doing what comes naturally."

I snuggled close to him, he smelled of vanilla. "Well keep doing it."

Will laughed and laid down, "I was planning on it."

I smiled a little and laid on top of him, laying my head on his chest. Will sighed and put one of his arms under his head as a pillow and the other still wrapped around my waist. "This is nice.."

I nodded a little, "We can come here anytime, I don't think no one else knows this is here. Just, keeping this place between you and me..."

Will nodded a little, "yeah, that would be nice.."

We laid there for a while until Will sat up. I pouted a little as he made me sit up. He stood up and offered me his hand. I didn't really want to leave but Will didn't really leave me a choice. We walked along with the trail hand in hand. Will gave me one of his iconic blinding smiles and I couldn't help but smile back. Will swayed our arms a little and I felt myself growing tired.

I looked up at Will, "Hey Will? Can I get on your back?"

Will smiled and stopped, "sure."

I smiled a little then jumped onto his back wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Will smiled and started down the trail again. I snuggled into his back and buried my face into his neck.

"You wanna go back to camp? Or do something else?" Will asked.

I shrugged as much as I could on his back, "up to you."

Will nodded, "well then we can just go to the park."

"Sure," I mumbled into his neck.

Will smiled as he walked towards the barrier. I must have been pretty light because Will walked at his normal pace.

***

Once we entered the park it the sun was already setting, turning the sky purple and red with gold lining the horizon. The tree's bark seemed to glow as the sun's light bounced off of it. It was a pretty day. He went down the path we took a few days ago. I smiled a little. Once we reached the grotto I got off of Will's back. Will hopped up the steps of the grotto. I followed him and sat on the wooden railing. Will sat next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. Will smiled and sighed. I loved just being in a quiet place, alone with Will. For once I could finally forget all of my failures in life. Even if it's only for a little bit. Now that brought up failures, I can't stop thinking about them. I let my mind wander for 2 seconds and I'm already regretting things I've done a long time ago. Some of the things I have done I would never let Will know. If he knew some of the things I'd done he'd instantly hate me for the rest of his life.

I don't even know how I was dating _the_ Will Solace. It seemed impossible, but here I was sitting next to him, his arm wrapped around me. The last couple of days seemed like a dream. I honestly didn't see what he saw in me. All I was, was an outcast, the guy you didn't want anything to do with, you know the child of _Hades_. But somehow he could see past my flaws... Just like Bianca could. But I've changed since Bianca died. I changed a lot. She didn't know me as who everyone else knows me now. Everyone is scared of me now, trying to avoid me at all costs like an I had some sort of disease. I was that creepy guy that didn't like anyone. Even Bianca couldn't stand being around me, when I was trying to _help_ her she left me to become reborn. She didn't want me to help her, she didn't care how I felt if she just left. Left again.

"Nico, are you okay?" Will asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up at him, "uh yeah, just thinking about things.." I mumbled.

Will rubbed my back, I felt myself grow calmer as warmth seemed to seep through his fingers. I smiled a little and sighed.

"Can we go back?" I asked.

"We literally just got here," Will pointed out.

"I know, but I'm tired."

Will sighed, "yeah let's go."

Author's Notes: Wow I haven't posted on this story for a while sorry. I guess I've been busy with other things and working on other stories.

I know this chapter was boring, but I have more exciting things in mind.

I will be posting on this story more often.


	24. Chapter 24

**Nico's POV**

Once we got to cabin 13, I immediately flopped down onto the bed, curling up against the blankets. Will chuckled and sat down next to me. I felt a wave of tiredness sweep over me. Will laid down next to me, he put his arm under my neck. I smiled sightly and buried myself into his side. I closed my eyes. I felt Will wrap his arm around my shoulders as I started to dose off. As I drifted to sleep I drifted into another dream.

**No one's POV**

"Niccolò!" Nico's mother called after him.

Nico turned around to face his mother, her fair olive skin and her long black hair resembled his own.

"Come on Nico," Bianca said smoothly as she took him by the hand.

Nico smiled as he squeezed his sister's hand. They walked back to their mother, hand in hand. Nico gave his mom a toothy smile. He had just lost his first front tooth and he was excited to have his grown up tooth grow in. Maria smiled warmly at her son. She took his gloved hand and started to walk back home.

"Can we have ice cream when we get home?" Nico asked as he skipped beside her.

Maria gave him a sad smile, "Niccolò, you know we don't have any."

"Well can we get some?" He asked.

Maria shook her head, "no, I'm sorry Niccolò."

Nico frowned he hadn't had anything sweet in so long. He'd almost forgotten what cake tasted like. His mom said it was just because of money but Nico knew it was more than that.

"I'm sorry Mama." He mumbled.

Maria gave him a warm smile, she fixed his aviator's jacket. It was way too big on him but he didn't want to wear anything else. His mother said it was special, just like him. She picked up the small boy.

"Don't worry Niccolò, when we get enough money, we'll buy as much ice cream as you want. Okay?" She pressed her forehead against the small boy's forehead.

Nico smiled at that idea. "Yeah!"

Nico squirmed out of his mother's arms. He looked at his sister. "Come on Bianca! I'll race you home!" He challenged.

Bianca fixed her floppy green hat on her and buttoned up her green coat more since it was chilly outside. With winter just rolling in, Maria immediately wrapped them up in warm clothes. Bianca and Maria had the same coat on. A green, button up without a hood. Just Maria's was bigger. Maria also had on a grey hat instead of a green one. Bianca looked like a splitting image of her mother.

"You're on!" She said as they raced down the cracked sidewalk.

Nico ran down the sidewalk as to they raced. After a while Bianca won as she bounded up to the old house.

"No fair! You have longer legs." Nico complained.

"Don't be such a sore loser." Bianca teased.

Nico huffed and crossed his arms. They waited on the front porch. Nico traced his finger over the cracks in the cement steps. Maria walked up to them.

"So who won this time?" She asked her children.

"Me!" Bianca boasted.

Nico huffed as his mother unlocked the door. They walked into the old house. Maria had said the house was built when Italy first became a nation. Nico thought that was cool, him and Bianca also thought the place was haunted. But Nico wasn't scared of the paranormal. He found it fascinating and always tried to catch the spirits. Bianca told him he couldn't catch a ghost, they would just go through whatever trap he'd made. But that never stopped him from making them. The living room was small, just like the rest of the house. There was a small, beat-up couch next to a table filled with coloring books, books, and crayons. In the corner of the room was a small toy box with figurines scattered around the brown rug the toy box was on. Nico went over to the toy box. He sat down on the after he took his worn boots off. Their mom went into the kitchen to make them something to eat for dinner.

"Come here, Bianca! Come play with me." Nico called.

Bianca smiled at her younger brother and took off her shoes before going onto the rug. It was a rule to not wear your shoes on the rug or carpet. Nico never really understood why, but, his mom said it would ruin the carpet.

Bianca took a coloring book from the table next to the couch and a box of crayons. "That's not playing!" Nico protested.

Bianca sighed, "come on Nico I'm too old to be playing with toys."

Nico crossed his arms, "you're only 8. You aren't too old to play with toys. And they're not toys, they're action figures."

Bianca picked up a toy soldier. "Looks like a toy to me."

Nico stuck his tongue out at her. Bianca smiled and sighed, "fine." She groaned.

Nico smiled. The two played with the army men and after a while, they switched over to the coloring books.

There was a loud crash from upstairs. Nico looked up and frowned. "What was that?"

"I don't know.." Bianca got up and started up the stairs.

"Don't go upstairs!" Maria cried.

Nico looked over to see his mother in the doorway. Her expression was said it all. Bianca looked at her and backed away from the stairs.

"Get your coats and shoes on," Maria ordered.

Nico got up, this happened sometimes. Something weird happened. He didn't know why, but it did. His mother was scared of something, and it was hard to scare Maria di Angelo. Bianca put her shoes on and coat on. She helped Nico put on his boots on. There was another crash upstairs followed by a loud roar. Maria took her children by their hands and raced out of the house. Nico's ears cracked as another ear-splitting roar filled the air. Their feet pounded down the pavement.

Nico looked back for a second to see a terrifying sight.

Author's Notes: Finished! I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know why it took so long.


	25. Chapter 25

**Will's POV**

I was laying down with Nico in the crook of my arm. He was sound asleep. How he does it, I don't know, but he can sleep anywhere, at any point in time. I can't even sleep when I want to sometimes.

***

Nico woke up with a jolt. I jumped a little and looked at him. "Another bad dream?" I asked.

Nico looked at me, "yeah... Sort of."

I gave him a confused look, "sort of?"

Nico waved my question away and got up. "Come on, let's go to our stream." He said, changing the subject.

I frowned, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Nico snapped, I flinched a little. Not really expecting that out of him. But I couldn't blame him, he was very closed off, even with me. He hated to interact with other people. Even with his friends at times.

He says they just pity him. They don't actually want to be his friend. He never told this to me directly, but he used to write notes to himself, and throw them away when he was in the infirmary. Sort of like a diary. That he doesn't keep... I never got to talk to him about it. I know it was a coping skill, but I didn't like it. Oh well, it's better than other coping skills.

But I need to talk to him about it eventually. I sighed. "Okay, let's go."

Nico nodded and we went out of the Hades cabin. I followed him out of camp as he led me to the stream again. Once we got there, Nico sat down and looked at the water. I sat down next to him and sighed.

"I'm sorry.." Nico muttered.

I gave him a confused look. "For what?" I asked.

"For snapping at you... That- that wasn't right.." Nico mumbled. He had put his hoodie over his head, so his long black hair stuck out of it.

"It's okay Nico, nobody is perfect, I know that you are sensitive about things like that. I shouldn't have pushed you." I said, rubbing his back.

Nico looked at me, his dark brown eyes stared into mine. I couldn't read them, but I felt a pit in my stomach. "You didn't do anything wrong. You weren't pushing me, you asked if I was okay... I just overreacted."

I sighed and shrugged, "I don't think you overreacted. You just reacted to how you normally would. I don't want you to give me special treatment."

Nico sighed a little and laid down. I laid down next to him and he snuggled into my side. I smiled a little and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. Nico buried his face against my side. I smiled a little and Nico looked up at me. I smiled and got a small smile in return. Nico sat up and sat on my lap. I felt my face heat up and I started to get a little excited down there as well. Nico laid his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my neck. I smiled a little and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you.." Nico mumbled quietly into my neck.

I blushed a little, "I love you too."

I felt Nico smile against my skin as he slowly started to play with my hair. Nico took his head away from my neck and looked at me. I smiled and pressed my forehead against his. Nico hesitantly leaned into me a little. I rubbed my thumb over his thigh a little, letting him know that it was okay. Nico looked at me, his dark chocolate brown eyes stared into mine. His breath smelled like mint chocolate, I found my eyes wander towards his lips a few times. Nico quietly exhaled, I guess he was holding his breath. I rubbed my thumb over his thigh a little, letting him know that he needs to calm down. Nico fixed his gaze onto mine. He closed his eyes and kissed me quickly. I felt heat from his face as he kissed me. I froze for a second before closing my eyes. I took him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him closer. We broke the kiss, to breathe after a few seconds. I looked at Nico and blushed. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach as I looked at him. My mind was racing.

I just kissed Nico di Angelo.

His face was a light shade of red against his pale skin as he smiled back shyly. He laid his head on my chest, "I loved that..." He mumbled against my chest. Probably trying to hide his blushing face.

I held him close to my body, "yeah, I did too.."

I hugged him tightly. "I love you.."

"I love you too.," he mumbled.

He looked at me and I felt like a heat lamp as my face burned. He laughed a little and slowly kissed me again. I kissed him back, loving how his soft lips felt on mine. After a while, we finally decided we needed to get back to camp. I helped Nico get up and we walked back to camp. I couldn't help but feel all jittery. But it was a good feeling. I just wanted to go in front of everyone and yell: _'Yeah, he's mine! And you can't have him!'_

Author's Notes: Well, they finally kissed. After like 25 parts. I'm sorry for the wait, but I like to watch the plot develop, it feels more realistic in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to make.

Please leave kudos and follow me!


	26. Chapter 26

**A!@DHX$%* & POV**

Nico and Will have been together for a month now, enjoying each others company. But Nico is still hiding many things about himself. Things that he doesn't want Will to find out about. They've been pretty good at keeping their relationship a secret. Only Will's siblings, Kayla, and Austin knew. But people have started to get a little suspicious of why they've been spending almost every second with each other.

But what if one of their friends come back to life? How will everyone react? Now they have to deal with the dead reviving themselves, secrets, and how long will it take for people to find out about their secret relationship.

Author's Notes: Practically just a time skip chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

**Nico's POV**

I've been feeling weird lately, something's not right. I just don't know what yet. Will must have noticed because he's been asking me if I was okay almost every sigh, or if I stop talking. I keep on reminding him I don't talk much. But he still continues, it's kind of annoying, but I know he's just worried about me. My thoughts were interrupted by Will entering the cabin. He sat down next to me, exhausted because of working in the infirmary all day. He groaned and laid down. I laid down and hugged him. Will smiled and kissed the top of my head. I smiled slightly and sighed. He rubbed my back as if he was trying to put me to sleep.

After a while Will sat up "Come on Neeks, we need to go to dinner."

I whined as he sat up, clinging to his arm. Will chuckled and stood up, making me stand. He walked out of the cabin, and I reluctantly let go of his arm. We went over to the Apollo cabin to grab the rest of them. Will was still head counselor whether he liked it or not. He led them to their table, and I followed behind them all slowly. I sat down after the others did, not wanting to get in their way.

Will looked at me. "Come on, they're not going to bite. You've been around them enough."

"I know, but I can feel their resentment towards me.." I mumbled.

Will sighed "they don't resent you, they just are a little scared of you."

"Wow, great pep talk. I'm ready to do anything!" I said sarcastically.

Will winced, "I didn't mean it like that-"

"Yes, you did!" I snapped. "You know as well as I do that's exactly what you meant! We all know everyone hates me. We all know everyone is scared of me. Maybe they should be!"

Will was taken aback, I couldn't read his expression. Scared? Shocked? Both? Everyone looked at me, expecting me to attack him.

_Why would people think I'd attack him?! I've done nothing wrong! Well, nothing they know about. What if the do know? Oh, Gods..._

"Nico, I-" Will stepped towards me but I took two steps back before stepping into the shade of a tree.

I felt everyone's eyes on me, I hated the extra attention. I fell into the shadows of the tree, retreating to the darkness. I felt the shadows hissed around me and I ended up stumbling next to Thalia's Pine Tree. I breathed heavily, it didn't take much out of me to travel a short distance, but I was already uptight. Something's happening, I know something's happening. Something unnatural. I closed my eyes tightly as my head pounded against my skull.

I sunk to my knees, as my head throbbed. "What is happening?!" I wailed.

My lungs felt as if they were set on fire. I coughed, I couldn't breathe. The air seemed to avoid my lungs. After a few seconds, I felt as if I would pass out. Then I took a big gulp of air like it was my first. My chest throbbed and my whole body felt weak. I felt as if my heart was working for the first time with painful strokes. I tried to cry out, but my voice failed me. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't take much more of it. I felt as if my skin could be peeled off by the slightest movement. The pounding in my head was getting worse like my brain was trying to bust its way through my skull.

Then, as suddenly as it started, the pain ominously subsided. I snapped my eyes open and looked around to see if anyone was using their magic on me or something. Maybe to get back at me yelling at Will. I immediately felt awful for that, but at the moment, I had bigger things to deal with. Much bigger things if I knew what just happened was true. I got up and shadows surrounded me like a shield of protection.

"Is anybody there? Show yourself!" I yelled, my eyes scanned my surroundings, looking for something. Someone. But nothing.

He's alive, he's alive. The boy who gave his life up is alive!

I heard the chatter of the spirits that hid. I knew they were right. I knew exactly what they were talking about.

I knew Leo Valdez was alive yet again.

Author's Notes: Sorry this is such a short one. Also sorry about the little cliff hanger at the end. Oops. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Right now I'm on my girlfriend's phone and we're going to Six Flags. I'm super excited because I've never been to before.


	28. Chapter 28

**Will's POV**

I watched Nico sink into the shadows in the shade of a maple tree. I groaned, I hated it when he did that. He knew it was killing him slowly but he still does it all the time. He overreacted to me trying to help calm him down. Granted, I didn't say the most reassuring things, but still. Now people's eyes were on me, wondering what was happening. I knew something was bothering him, but I don't think he knew himself to be honest. But I knew something wasn't right. I had to find him.

I went to his cabin but found him nowhere. I went out of camp, now in the forest, he could be anywhere. Anywhere! He was pretty difficult at times. But he was worth it. It was kind of adorable when he got mad. Well, until he got scary, I hate admitting this but I do get scared of him at times. Like when he's mad. I knew he could snap me in half without any struggle, plus, his powers are terrifying. He is very strong, you can't deny it. He also has pretty big anger issues. He can take a lot of emotional trauma, I know that, but that doesn't mean the terrible things that happened in his life doesn't affect him. He's shown me his sensitive side I doubt anyone else has seen. I walked along the path to Zeus' fist, to the place that we went to sometimes. Nothing. I finally saw a change in the atmosphere once I got closer to Thalia's Pine Tree. It was darker. Gloomier. It was because of the shadows thickening around. I knew that because every time Nico is upset, the shadows seem to stretch out to him. I finally found the source of the change in the atmosphere. Nico was breathing heavily, whispering things to himself. He didn't notice me at first but he froze all of a sudden he turned his head towards me. I could tell something was wrong, well at this point anyone could see that.

"S-something's not right... It's not normal." He breathed.

I helped him to his feet, he leaned all of his weight against me. I stumbled a little, not expecting him to do that. I put my arm under his and led him to a fallen tree. He sat down and I sat down next to him. He went unconscious for a few seconds before blinking back awake.

"What do you mean?" I asked once he regained consciousness.

"He's alive Will! He's alive..." He croaked.

"What? Who's alive?" I asked, confused. Who could be alive that had shaken Nico so much?

"Th-they came back to life, Will... I can feel it.." He put his face into his hands.

Someone came back to life?! No wonder Nico has been on edge lately, he could feel them come back to life. But who?

"Who came back to life?" I asked cautiously.

"... Leo did. Leo Valdez is alive." He said quietly.

My mouth fell open, I heard that he had the Physician's Cure but who could have been there to give it to him? Nico must have felt him come back. I wondered if it hurt.

"Well did it hurt you?" I asked frantically.

He nodded hesitantly, I looked in the pocket of my flannel and pulled out an Ambrosia square.

"Eat," I ordered. "Doctor's Orders."

Nico gave me a weird look. "You just keep things like that in your pocket?" He asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter, now eat."

Nico sighed and took it from my hand. "Why do I have to even eat it?" He asked popping it into his mouth. He immediately sighed in relief, and he didn't look as pale as before.

Once he regained some of his strength I told him. "Because you're weak from all that Shadow-Traveling." I shot him a dirty look, he knew I hated it when he did that. But he didn't seem to care. "Also from that weird Underworld-y thing that you just did with feeling Leo come back to life."

Nico didn't say anything, he looked at his lap and twisted the skull ring he did as a stress reliever. I sighed and put my arm over his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. He snuggled into my side and gave out a shaky breath.

"I need to talk to Hazel... Do you have a Gold Drachma?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head and he sighed. He got up to find a source of water. He stumbled at first and I went to help him, but he just pushed me away. He regained his balance and went to find some water. On the way to Zaphyros Crook, he summoned a Gold Drachma from the ground. I didn't even know he could do that.

I didn't say anything about it though. Once we got to the Crook he threw the Drachma into it. "Show me, Hazel Levesque." He ordered.

The Drachma shimmered into a rainbow and after a few moments Hazel appeared, who I think was Frank, her boyfriend was sitting next to her on a bed. She looked horrible like she just saw a ghost. Though I don't think it was far from it.

"So it's true isn't it?" She said, not looking up her voice was barely audible.

Nico nodded grimly, "Leo is alive." He said confirming her thoughts.

Hazel looked up at him, she couldn't help but smile a little. "Oh, Gods... I knew he had the Physician's Cure... But it's so-" her voice broke.

Frank rubbed her back, he was a big, muscular guy with short-cropped black hair. I think he was Chinese, but I'm not too sure. She wiped her eyes and laughed hoarsely.

"I'm going to tell everyone at Camp Jupiter okay? You tell everyone at Camp Half-Blood." She told him.

Nico hesitated and nodded. "Okay, I will."

Hazel nodded, "okay Nico, I'll see you later. Bye." She waved her hand over the mirage and she vanished.

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for your support. I was rereading it and I can see that I've improved my writing skills a lot. Thank you for reading.


	29. Chapter 29

**Nico's POV**

Will and I started back to camp, I was still a bit dazed because of all that happened. So I was supposed to tell everyone that Leo Valdez was alive. Great! Hey! Guys! I can tell when people come back to life and get really moody for some reason. Cool right? I hadn't really looked at Will since I snapped at him. I still haven't apologized to him yet. I felt horrible for snapping at him. But it's already happened, can't do anything now. I'll talk to him about it later. After I get Leo's mess out of the way. We went up to the Big house and knocked on the door. After a few moments, Chiron opened the door. He was in his wheelchair that magically hid away his horse backside.

"Oh, hello Will, Nico." Chiron greeted us.

"Chiron, Nico has something _very_ important to tell you," Will said to him.

Chiron tilted his head a little before gesturing us to follow him as he rolled down to his office. Once we got to his office he looked at us. "Would you like anything?" He asked, I could hear the nervousness in his voice and I think I could guess why. We shook our heads and he told us to sit down, so we did. Chiron had made tea for himself and stirring his spoon around in it. 

"So what is it?" Chiron asked, glancing up at me.

"Um, well, I believe that Leo... Leo Valdez is Uhm, alive." I said avoiding his gaze, messing with my skull ring that clung to my finger.

Chiron pursed his lips which were barely visible under his scruffy beard. "Nico... You and Hazel were positive that he had died only about 2 months ago."

"I know!" I looked up to meet Chiron's puzzled expression. "He came back to life. He had the Physician's Cure. It worked, I don't know how he took it but I know he's alive." 

Chiron nodded slowly, "di Angelo if you are correct... Then we need to inform the camp. I would think his siblings would be very happy to hear that he may be alive." I nodded and stood up, followed by Will. "I will announce the news at the campfire tonight." He told us.

Chiron excused us and we left the Big House. I let out a breath I apparently have been holding. I looked Will and sighed. 

"I-I'm sorry for snapping at you... It was uncalled for and I-"

"Nico." Will stopped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "You're fine, I'm sorry for saying that... I didn't mean it, you know I'd never hurt you on purpose."

I looked down and didn't say anything. I just let myself fall into him and let him wrap his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. I could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed. I looked up at him to look at his perfect face. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. 

"Come on di Angelo, let's go to the campfire," Will said, taking me by the hand.

I nodded and followed Will, letting go of his hand once people could see us and stuffed them in my pockets. I watched Will walk in front of me a little. We've been dating for a little bit over a month. It was a mystery why he even asked me out in the first place. Why he wasn't completely regretting being with me. Well, maybe he was and he was just good at hiding it. I shook my head, I didn't need to think about that at the moment. Since it was now October the camp had more of the Halloween vibe. Pumpkins were placed in front of every cabin and the Big House. Every cabin had a little twist, the Ares cabin had smashed pumpkins, the Hecate cabin's pumpkins were floating, and the Apollo cabin's pumpkins shined brighter than any of the others. I thought it was stupid so I didn't do it. But Will carved 2 pumpkins that looked like ghosts and placed them in front of my cabin. I thought it looked a little cute but I didn't say anything about it. The fireflies glowed orange instead of yellow and the leaves were brilliant colors of red-orange and yellow. But the leaves never fell. We went over to the campfire, I sat at the back. Will tried to sit by me but I gave him a warning look. People were already suspicious, I don't need to confirm their beliefs. It's not their business. He sighed and sat down next to his siblings. People gave me sideways looks and whispered to each other. 

_"I wonder why they aren't sitting together."_

__

__

_"They're mad at each other, you say how he freaked out at dinner."_

__

__

_"I'd clobber the freak if he gets any ideas."_

__

__

_"Bet you wouldn't say it to his face."_

__

__

_"Shut up! He can probably hear you guys."_

__

__

_"I don't care, the freak shouldn't even be here." ___

__

__

__

__

I ignored the comments and looks. But Will didn't he stood up and faced the main culprits of the whispering. 

"Shut the fuck up! He is not a freak. You're just an asshole, and if you keep talking I'll I-" Will's voice faltered.

The girl that called me a freak grinned. She was a child of Ares, not very surprising. Her name was Violet, she had straight black hair and brilliant violet eyes. She was short but very muscular, she looked sort of goth with her pale skin against her black shirt over a black and red long-sleeved shirt. She had tight black jeans with shin-high black boots on. To pull the outfit all together was a black choker.

She stood up and walked over to Will. "Or you'll what?" She hissed.

Will frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't fucking mess with him, you would never say it to his face. But you don't need to he can hear your loud ass."

She frowned, scanning the crowd before her eyes landed on me. I saw the little color in her face drain away. I grinned. I couldn't help but loving seeing the expression of terror on some people's face. 

"Yeah, I'd watch your mouth if I was you. We don't want you waking up in Tartarus..." I said, narrowing my eyes.

She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not scared of you." She scoffed.

I grinned, "maybe you should be."

There was an eerie silence. She didn't say anything else and sat down.

Author's Notes: Welp. Yeah. Thank you for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**Will's POV**

I was furious with people talking about Nico, calling him a freak and spreading rumors about him. But I reluctantly sat down when Violet did. I was so busy getting pissed in my little world I didn't notice Chiron and Mr. D had arrived until a satyr blew a horn disrupting me being a moody teenager.

"Campers! We have a big announcement!" Chiron bellowed. His back half was now a beautiful white stallion. "We have obtained some great news!"

Campers buzzed in excitement, wondering what it is. Some thought it was a new quest, some thought it was something to do with Halloween or a new camp game. I smirked, I knew exactly what it is.

"Shut up!" Mr. D growled once they got louder then he liked.

Everyone went quiet in anticipation, waiting for Chiron to speak.

"Well, because of our fellow Demigod, Nico di Angelo, it is safe to say that the Physician's cure worked and that the hero Leo Valdez is indeed alive!" Chiron announced.

There were cheers and people started to talk excitedly to each other. I looked up at Nico, he was looking down, smiled a little to himself. I smiled, I was happy that he was proud of himself. Jason went over to him and he was talking to him excitedly. But of course, someone had to rain on his parade.

"But how can we know he's telling the truth!" Someone yelled.

I turned to see who it came from. It was from an Aphrodite kid named Nick. He had chocolate brown hair and stormy grey eyes like a child of Athena. But besides the eyes, it was obvious that he was a child of Aphrodite. He had that snobbish attitude most of Aphrodite kids had. He had amazing physical features, olive skin, a sharp jawline, and a muscular build.

He realized everyone's eyes were on him, including Nico's, but he stayed strong. "Well? How can we know if he's not just telling us what we want to hear? I mean how can we trust him? He's the child of Hades!"

A few murmurs of agreement swept over the crowd. I was about to say something but Jason beat me to it.

"He saved us all! If it wasn't for him the Athena Parthenos wouldn't be here and all of our preparations would be a waste! He risked his life for us! Now, that he's telling us some good news, you decide to jab at him?" Jason growled. "What have you done? _Oh no! I broke my nail! What a tragedy!_ "

A few people shouted in agreement, like Piper, most of the Apollo cabin, me, of course, and a couple of other people.

Nick looked at Chiron desperately, "Chiron, he's always been untrustworthy, you know what he did when he first came to camp!"

I cringed at the memory, When Nico first came to camp, in his grief of losing his sister, he made a split in the earth when skeleton warriors appeared.

"Now Nick, did he hurt anyone?" Chiron asked.

Nick hesitated, "no.... But he did try to kill Percy Jackson." He responded.

"I _never_ tried to kill Percy." He hissed standing up.

Nick flinched and crossed his arms, "how do we know if you didn't?"

"Because I would never hurt him on purpose. He is my friend." Nico insisted.

Nick snorted. "Since when did you have friends? Oh wait, you saved us all so now everyone is your friend huh? No! You are still the same person you ever was. The freak. The creepy guy in the background that always ran away from his problems. _The child of Hades_."

Nico flinched a little, I saw his hand grip the hilt of his sword. I watched helplessly as his temper slowly dwindled. Why Chiron or Mr. D didn't do anything, I don't know. Maybe they were in as much shock as everyone else was. No one ever dared to say anything like that to Nico's face.

Nico gave Nick a creepy smile, "okay maybe I am. But I do know that Leo is alive. If you want to see why everyone is scared of me, then meet me in the area tomorrow at dusk. Then I bet you wouldn't think to cross me."

No! The last thing I need is for my boyfriend to be kicked out of camp.

Nick hesitated, but I guess the pressure of everyone's eyes on him made him give in. "You're on! No magic though!"

Chiron decided to finally intercept their little feud. "Now now boys, don't you think it's foolish to-"

"Hold on Centaur..." Mr. D cut him off. "This could be interesting, we haven't had a good scrap in years."

"But- the children! They could get hurt!" Chiron protested.

Mr. D waved his concern away, "you heard the two, at dusk the next day." Mr. D winked at Nico, knowing already what was going to happen.

Nico looked a bit confident in himself as he sat back down. Nick, on the other hand, looked like he was going to be sick.

Chiron muttered something under his breath, "well can we get back to what we were discussing what we were? Instead of acting on selfish feelings?"

"Chiron! Piper and I will look for Leo!" Jason called standing up.

Chiron pursed his lips, probably getting tired of people calling out. But Jason did have a point, someone should be looking for Leo. Plus, the two were Leo's best friends so I'd understood why they wanted to go looking for him.

"Jason... Piper... I understand you want to find your friend, but I think we should discuss the matter afterward perhaps." Chiron said, nodding at the two. "Well... I guess that's it, go to your cabins." He said waving them away.

People got up and Jason went straight to Nico. I was frozen in place. I couldn't believe there was nothing I could do. It was in my nature to not want people to get hurt, defiantly if my boyfriend is getting hurt, or hurting someone else. After Jason left with Piper to the Big House, I walked up to Nico and his face fell.

Nico looked down, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't think I-"

I hugged him. "Nico. Be quiet. I can't be mad at you... he was being an asshole, I just wish you didn't."

Nico sighed, "I know.. can we just... go back to my cabin and lay down?" He asked quietly.

I sighed, "yeah."

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait! I just was caught up in my other stories.


	31. Chapter 31

**Nico's POV**

_!Warning Homophobic Slur is Mentioned!_

I laid down in bed, Will already asleep beside me. I couldn't believe that I had challenged that Aphrodite kid to a duel. I'm going to kill him if I go through with it! But I can't just back out now. Not with everyone expecting me to. I snuggled up against Will and eventually dozed off. 

***

The next morning, I woke up To Will shifting in bed. I grumbled and poked him to keep him from moving.

"Hey! I was just trying to get up." Will protested.

I smiled a little and opened my eyes sleepily. "No you're not," I said clinging onto him.

Will smiled a little and kissed my forehead. "How are you so cute, but scare everyone?"

I smiled a little, I liked how Will never seemed scared of me. He always tries his best to make me happy and feel wanted. But I still feel like this is all just a prank, that it's too good to be true. I know it's a terrible way to think, and that I shouldn't be so negative, but I just can't help it. He's too perfect for me.

I shook the thought away and buried my face into his side. "I'm sorry about last night... I just hate it when people treat me differently because I'm the child of Hades. I know everyone is wary at first. Everyone even you." Will tried to protest, but I cut him off. "No, you know it's true, but you actually thought to get to know me."

Will sighed and sat up before putting me in his lap. I felt blood rush to my face, I still wasn't used to all of the contact. Plus, I think I've been enjoying it more than I should have been. Thoughts raced through my head before shaking my head, whisking them away, my face getting a darker shade of red.

 _No, no, don't think like that you pervert._ I scolded myself.

Will didn't seem to notice. "I don't blame you, I would have done the same if it was me." He said shrugging a little.

I smiled a little and looked down at my hands. I just didn't want him to be mad at me. I didn't deserve him, and I get mad at him like I don't appreciate him. I frowned a little, I didn't deserve him.

He kissed my cheek, "don't be depressed, I'm right here to bug you all day." He said grinning.

I sighed and turned around to face him. He seemed flustered for a moment for some reason, but I didn't think anything of it. I laid my head down on his chest and pushed him down on the bed. I slowly fell back asleep in the comfort of Will's arms. Will woke me a couple of times to make me eat. I was too tired and disoriented to protest anyways. He woke me up back up before it turned to dusk, enough time to wake up. I was a bit nervous, not that I was scared, just to have people scared of me. We got to the arena after a while. I had a whole bunch of people to back me up too, Will, his siblings, Jason and Piper. They had told me that they'd be leaving tomorrow so they could back me up. I really didn't deserve friends like them. After a while, I saw Nick come into the arena. I saw Will fidget next to me. I knew that he was nervous, but he shouldn't be. He knew I could take care of myself, he's probably worried about me hurting him too badly. I didn't care at this point. Once I saw his stupid face, I knew I wasn't really going to regret it. I stepped up to him.

"Get rid of the sword freak, use a regular sword." Nick hissed.

I clenched my teeth, before putting my sword down and grabbed a new one. It didn't feel right in my hand. It felt too heavy, but I knew once I started to use it, it'd be easier. I walked back up to him with the sword at my side. I glanced at the sides of the arena to see everyone sitting down, waiting for someone to do something. We went back to our ends of the arena to wait for a signal. I saw that Nick looked stressed and was already sweating. I smirked a little, I found it amusing to see someone at least twice my size to be scared of fighting me. We waited until a skittish satyr came into the middle with a red flag. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, I jumped back and whipped around to see it was just Will.

I sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that!" I said pushing him.

He laughed a little. "Sorry. But you never seen a duel here before have you?" He asked, I shook my head and he nodded. "When the satyr waves it up, then down, then up before running off, that's when the duel starts okay?"

I nodded vigorously. "Okay, thanks." 

Will nodded before pushing my hair out of my eyes. "You'll be fine, now kick his ass."

I forced a smile, "will do."

"Hey, faggot! Stop talking to your boyfriend and let's get this over with!" Nick yelled. 

I gritted my teeth, frowning a little. "Don't pay attention to him," Will said before he walked back to watch from a safe distance. 

_If only he knew._ I thought, smiling a little.

The satyr then raised the flag into the sky before letting it fall, almost to the ground before lifting it up again, he ran to the side before I heard a horn fill the air. I saw Nick hesitate before he ran in my direction. I smiled before I started to walk towards him to meet him. Didn't he know that running towards me is just a waste of breath? Once we met in the middle, I sliced his cheek open with the sword before pushing him to the ground with the hilt of my sword. The air was knocked out of his lungs already. I heard others laugh at him, and others egging him to get up and fight. I stepped back, not wanting it to end so soon. Nick got back up before swinging at me, clumsily.

I easily dodged it and sighed. "Come on bud, give me a real challenge. I could beat you without a sword." I grinned.

Nick looked up at me and wiped his cheek that was now dripping in blood. "Alright freak, then drop it." He hissed.

Something made me immediately drop it, as the hilt had just turned to hot molten lava. I was confused about why I dropped it. Then it hit me, he had used charm to speak against me, he was one of the few that could. But in my confusion Nick pushed his hilt into my stomach, making me double over. He kicked me to the ground, I fell hard, hitting my head hard on the ground, dazed. I blinked away my blurry vision and looked up to see Nick raising his sword, about to strike again. I rolled out of the way and got back to my feet quickly. Sand sprayed the area as his sword struck the ground.Okay, I was mad now. He told me not to use magic, and then he breaks the rule that he made. I grabbed his wrist and pinned it behind his back. I took his sword away and pushed the blade against his throat. Nick tried to get away but I wouldn't let him.

"I would give up now before things get bloody," I growled in his ear.

Nick didn't say anything, as if he talked, I'd slice his throat open. I made a small line across his neck. I cut deep enough to make it bleed a little before throwing him to the ground hard. I threw the sword to him.

"There, I don't think I should go on. Don't want to hurt you." I said before I started towards Will.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoyed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Will's POV**

_!Warning Self Harm Mentions!_

I, fortunately, wasn't put on the duty of tending to Nick's wounds. Nico didn't need to go to the infirmary, but I did make him lay down, which he didn't complain about. While watching him and Nick fight, you could obviously tell that Nick had used his Charmspeak on him, but, he still won without a sword. I was surprised that Nick even got Nico to the ground, even though it was for less than 5 seconds. I guess him using his powers sort of throw him off a bit. I took Nico back to his cabin, him collapsing in bed almost immediately. I laid down next to him and took him into my arms. 

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

He hummed, nodding, "my head hurts a little." He admitted.

I kissed his head, and whispered a hymn to him, making his pain vanish. He smiled a little before snuggling up to my chest. He slowly fell asleep in my arms, and since I used my magic, it drained me, I slowly nodding off myself. 

***

I woke up at 4 the next morning, which I was fine with, I'm just glad I got a decent sleep. I sat up and got ready for the day before going over to the infirmary, leaving a note for Nico in case he woke up before I got back. No one was in the infirmary, so I just cleaned up before going to the Apollo cabin. Usually, we all woke up around dawn, so I wasn't surprised to see my siblings starting to wake up.

Austin looked up at me sleepily, "mm, good morning." He said, getting up, grabbing some clothes before heading out to the shower house.

I saw that Kayla was already ready, brushing her teeth in the small bathroom we had. Thank the Gods that Annabeth got them installed in all of the cabins without us having to go to the shower house or something like that. I laid down on my bed and groaned.

"What's your problem? Did something happen?" Kayla asked as she sat down next to me.

"No, I just do that," I said sitting up. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're not at the Hades cabin." She said grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "I do more than hang out with him."

"Uh-huh, sure." She teased before leaning closer to me. "Have you guys...you know?" She whispered, nudging me a little.

I knew what she meant, she was asking if we had sex yet. 

My face immediately went bright red. "No! No, no, we haven't." I said, pulling on the collar of my shirt, getting hot. "We haven't been dating that long," I mumbled.

"Come on, most people have sex before they even start dating, it was a reasonable question!" She said defensively.

"Well... I don't want to make him uncomfortable." I said shrugging. "Plus... I don't want to just do something like that than have something bad happen, and just have all of our time together wasted."

She shrugged, before getting up, "well, I have work later on today, so I'm going to wake Sapphire up."

"But it's like, 4:45. She's not like us, she's not used to being up so early." I pointed out.

She groaned before flopping down on Austin's bed. "Yeah... I know." She sighed before taking Austin's ukulele off of his bed frame, starting to tune it.

"You know, you hang out with Sapphire a lot..." I pointed out. "Do you have a crush on her?"

Kayla blushed, burying her face into her hands. "Shut up!" She groaned.

_Wow, just asking makes her flustered._

I laughed a little. "Oh okay, sorry. I see." I nodded, grinning at her.

"Shut up ass!" She said, throwing a pillow at me.

I caught the pillow and threw it back at her just for her to catch it. She sighed and put it down on the bed. "Do you have to be so loud about it?" She said gesturing to all of our siblings around us, some listening in on our conversation.

"Don't worry, they know not to tell her. Right guys?" I asked, glaring at them.

Most of them snickered and nodded.

"Yeah, but we'll definitely tease you about it!" Oliver snickered.

Kayla rolled her eyes before she began to strum chords on the ukulele. I stayed there with them until after breakfast before going back to Nico. Nico just started to wake up when I came in. I sat down next to him, and took the note, crumbling it into a ball before throwing it in the trash.

"What was that?" He yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was so cute when he was sleepy.

"Oh, just a note that said I was with the Apollo cabin for if you woke up when I was still gone," I explained.

"Oh, okay." He nodded a little, getting up before grabbing some clothes, heading to his bathroom to get ready.

I practically had an entire week's worth of clothes at his cabin since I was over there so often. I just put them the bottom drawer in Nico's dresser. I didn't look in his other drawers, I didn't want to find something that I wasn't supposed to see. Nico came out with his shirt off, looking in his drawer. I couldn't help but stare at him a little. I liked his small, muscular build. The thing that sort of threw me off, is that there were multiple Band-Aids on his wrists, up to his forearm. I frowned a little, I saw a bunch of cuts from in between the Band-Aids.

"Nico..." I said softly as he pulled on a black sweater.

"Hm?" He hummed and looked at me. "What is it?" He asked.

"What are those on your arm?" I asked cautiously.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait! I was really busy last week with a lot of personal problems. Thank you for waiting, I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	33. Chapter 33

**Nico's POV**

_!Warning Self Harm Content!_

I heard Will's voice and froze. I looked at my arms knowing fresh cuts, some still oozing with blood was under my sweater. Most of them were covered in band-aids, but there was still a couple here and there. I was stupid to think I could get a shirt on in time without him noticing. Will must have noticed, worrying about me.

"Nothing," I said quickly, putting my hands behind my back.

Will frowned, getting up. "Nico, show me your arm." He said firmly.

I shook my head, turning away from him. I felt his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm not mad, I just need you to show me so I can help you," Will said softly.

I bit my lip, I already knew he knew, but I felt bad for doing so. To let Nick's words get to me even though it was a couple of days ago and I already proved myself stronger than him. But what good would that do? All that did was give people another reason to hate me.

"Why?" I croaked.

"So I can help you." He said.

"I don't want help!" I said pushing him away.

Will took my hand, "Nico... Please, I just want to help you. I can't help you if you don't let me."

I looked up at him before looking down and let him guide me to bed. He sat me down, his hand went down my neck, and he kissed me.

"Nico... You know I love you right?" He asked.

I nodded a little, "yeah..."

"Then let me see." He said softly.

I hesitated before giving my arm to him. He pulled the sleeve up gently, revealing the many cuts that band-aids were trying to hide. I looked away, ashamed of myself.

Will sighed softly, "I'll go get a medkit, and deal with these properly." He said getting up. "You take those Band-Aids off of them while I'm gone."

Will went out to get his medical supplies, leaving me with my thoughts. I felt so stupid to let Nick's words get to me. I didn't want Will to have to deal with my problems either. They're mine to deal with, so he shouldn't have to worry over me. I shouldn't even be giving him reasons to worry about me in the first place.

Will had come back after about 5 minutes later with a medkit when I was done peeling the band-aids off, throwing them away. He sat down next to me, tilting my head up, looking at him. "Hey... I love you, you know that right?" He asked. I nodded a little, looking away just to have him make me look back up at him again before kissing me. "Got it?" He asked. 

I nodded as he took him by the hand. He cleaned my arm up with alcoholic wipes, it stung a bit but since I had built up a high pain tolerance it didn't bother me one bit. Once he cleaned it he took a roll of bandages out of his bag. He wrapped my arm up in the bandages, sighing softly.

I pulled my sleeve down looking away. "I'm going to have to change those bandages tomorrow okay?" Will asked softly.

I nodded a little. We sat in silence for a bit, not saying a word. There was a thick tension in the air and I know I wasn't the only one that noticed it. Will then suddenly pulled me into a hug. 

"You don't have to tell me what is going on in your head... But I want you to know that I am here for you to talk to. You don't have to hurt yourself." He said softly.

I hugged him back after a while, burying my face into his chest. "I'm sorry..." I whimpered.

He sighed hugging me back, I felt a bit better in his strong arms. "So are you going to tell me why you did it?" He asked.

I bit my lip, it was stupid for me to let others' words go to my head. I was used to it but sometimes, I could help it.

"It's stupid... I know shouldn't have but sometimes I just can't handle all of it. I don't know why everyone hates me. I didn't do anything to them! I don't know why I will always just be the creepy guy in the back. It doesn't matter what I do. I can save the world and no one would care." I said angrily. "Obviously, because I did help save the world!"

Will sighed softly, bringing me into a big hug. "I know. I don't know why people have to be such dicks..." Will paused for a second before continuing. "You are the son of Hades, you do give off a bad aura that most people can't handle being around. Fear is a big factor. It's not that they're scared of you but just your aura and how powerful you are. You are one of the strongest demigods alive. I mean, when it comes to powers, not physical combat."

I nodded a little, "yeah... Both Percy and Thalia are better with weapons than me. I think I could probably beat Percy if we weren't by water. Maybe Thalia too, I don't know."

"I just want you to know they don't matter, only the people that care about you." He said. "Okay, Sunshine?"

I smiled a little, "stealing nicknames now aren't you?" I teased.

He laughed a little, "yep! That's you're nickname now. Just like Neeks. Got that Death Boy?" He asked, poking me.

I rolled my eyes, "I guess I'll just call you boring old Will then." I said shrugging.

"I guess so."

Author's Notes: I am so sorry for the wait. I've been really busy lately and to be honest, losing interest in the story. But I am still going to finish it before ending it. Don't worry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Thank you for reading.


	34. Chapter 34

**Will's POV**

_!Warning Self Harm Mentions!_

It's been around 2 weeks since Nico cut himself and he's still beating himself up over it. If you ask me, I don't think he would have cared if I didn't find out though. I just think he feels bad for making me worry about him. Yes, I was worrying more about him lately but he didn't have to feel bad about it. What's in the past is in the past. I mean yes I started some counseling sessions with him. Some with me and some with Kayla since I knew it was harder to vent about your significant other to them. It's been going well, though, I know he's still hiding a lot from me but it'll be okay though.

But what is most exciting about the past few days is that we got a message from Leo. I haven't seen it myself but Nico has, along with Jason, Piper when they came back for a visit and Leo's siblings. But by the sounds of it, he's doing aright and has a girlfriend now. He's actually dating Calypso, the daughter of Atlas, the girl sent to live on that weird island for the rest of her life. But for some reason, Leo was able to go back. The thing that everyone is excited about is how he said he is working on something for everyone at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. It really could be anything! We all know what Leo can do, machinery wise, so it's really a secret. There's been a whole bunch of theories from new carriages to new weapons to the Agro III to the most impossible things.

My guess is new powerful weapons since both us and Camp Jupiter can use them as long as he makes enough. Nico thinks he's making communication devices since using Iris messages are such a hassle. It's not such a bad idea but how? Plus there's a lot of people at both camps with new campers every year. I mean, maybe with some help he could but it just seems so far-fetched. Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see.

"Will... Will! William! Earth to Will!" Kayla started snapping her fingers in my face making me stop zoning out.

"Oh, sorry, I zoned out again didn't I?" I asked shaking my head.

"He lives!" She gasped.

Kayla, Austin and I were in our cabin on my bed. We were brainstorming ideas for places and things to do with Nico. It wasn't my idea, believe me, it was Kayla's but I didn't mind. It was nice how they wanted to help. To be honest, I think they're starting to like Nico. At least, Kayla, she treats him like her friends, teasing him and joking around. I think that's great because Nico seems to think he doesn't have many friends or people that like him. Which is untrue. He has plenty of people that like him. People like Jason, me, Percy, Hazel, Leo, Annabeth Reyna, and now Kayla. Yes, maybe more people don't like him than I'd like but you're just going to get people like that.

I shook my head, "whatever... Just- I want to do something special for our 2 month anniversary."

Kayla shook her head, "you don't have to. If it were me, I'd only celebrate year anniversaries." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "well, I'm not you so come on! Help me! This was your idea!"

"Fine fine!" She said, sighing dramatically.

"Maybe a graveyard, he's the son of Hades so wouldn't he like that?" Austin suggested. "Or to make it subtle, go to a park that has one and see if he wants to check it out."

"I don't know... It seems a bit... Stereotypical if you ask me." I said shrugging.

"So? We all like archery once in a while or doing something with music or poetry or helping people in general. Stereotypes with things like this are good." Kayla said. "Plus, as Austin said, if you want to make it subtle, go to a park with one."

"Well... Maybe." I said shrugging.

"You have a better idea?" Kayla asked crossing her arms.

I shook my head a little. "No..." I groaned.

"That's what I thought. Now you should go see where something like that is somewhere. Preferably within walking distance." Kayla said.

"Okay, well, will you guys come with me?" I asked.

"No can do, I have an archery lesson with Sapphire later on today," Kayla said.

Austin shrugged, "I guess so... Just- I hope we don't run into any monsters." He whimpered.

"You'll be fine you big baby. Just bring your combat saxophone and you'll be fine." Kayla reassured him.

Austin nodded, "okay, okay alright."

"You guys better get going if you want to come back before dark. I'll tell Nico you're busy if he comes by to check on you." Kayla said.

I nodded, "thanks, Kayla." I said getting up, grabbing my dagger that Nico had given me and a bow and quiver of arrows I had under my bed.

"Let's go Austin," I said leaving the cabin.

We went out of camp and trekked down the path to Thalia's Pine Tree. It was a nice day out really but I knew once we stepped foot out of the barrier, we'd meet the nasty cold of November. That's why I was wearing a thick jacket. I tried to warn Austin about the cold but he said he would be fine and the sun would keep him warm, wearing only a thin Camp Half-Blood hoodie. It took us a while to actually get to the border but we did. Austin looked a little scared to pass Thalia's Pine Tree.

I gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Hey, we'll be okay," I said softly.

I was still the Apollo cabin's counselor and was still responsible for my siblings. Some times I forget that Austin only just turned 13 in the summer he acts much older than he is. He gulped and nodded as he crossed the barrier.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! A new chapter will be out as soon as I can.


	35. Chapter 35

**Will's POV**

Austin and I trekked across the leaf-littered ground. It was freezing out of the comfort of the camp. Dionysus could control the weather inside of the barrier, that's why it was usually warm and always looked like spring or summer. The trees were always filled with leaves, the strawberries always seemed ready to pick and there was never a chill in the air unless some times in the winter, Dionysus lets it snow sometimes so we can have snow-related camp games.

Austin didn't seem to be having too much luck with his thin jacket since the clouds covered the sun. I guess since there would be no leaves on the trees, they wouldn't block out the sunlight. Well, he was wrong. It was still freezing and he's not getting my jacket. I was alert of my surroundings in case a monster appeared. I could sense something bad was going to happen and I think Austin did too, taking out his saxophone. The cool thing is about it is that it can lull his enemies to sleep or tire them out. Or, it could do the opposite and make them restless or do anything of the sort. Let's say we're were fighting something and he decided to keep it awake. It wouldn't be able to close its eyes if he hit all of the right notes. Which, he is pretty good at.

I took out my dagger and looked around. I could feel something's eyes on me. But I didn't know what. After a while, I heard Austin squeak something out.

"Um, Will... I think I found the problem." He whimpered backing away from 2 Myrmekes.

Myrmekes were pretty much just huge ants. They live around Zaphyros Crook where they have their anthills. I wonder why they're all the way down here. Now that I thought about it, they probably followed us. 

"Austin, lull them to sleep!" I hissed.

He was frozen for a few seconds before gulping and nodding. He started to play a soft tone that I knew the Myrmekes heard because their antennas started to twitch and they began to sway. One fell to the ground, in a deep sleep. But before the other fell to the ground it spotted us and the magic seemed to not affect it anymore. It marched right towards us with its mandibles snapping. 

Austin yelped, not knowing what to do he looked at me frantically. "Keep going!" I said holding my dagger tightly.

An arrow wouldn't be any good, it couldn't penetrate the Myrmeke's armor. But, with a dagger, I could stab it in the chink of its armor. If only I could get close enough without it spraying poison at me or grabbing me with its mandibles. I went to the side of it, the other one was already asleep but I still had one marching in the direction of Austin. 

"Hey! Snappy! Over here!" I yelled, kicking its side.

It didn't do anything to it, just making me stumble a little but it got its attention. It turned it's giant head towards me, snapping its jaws that was now foaming poison. I backed away from it before Austin chanted a hymn making the Myrmeke shudder, stumbling. It gave me enough time to get close enough to it. It reared up once it got over its new wave of dizziness. I grabbed its antenna before stabbing the dagger deep into the chink of its armor. I backed away the dagger still deep into its neck. I had ripped off its antenna on the way down. The giant ant was busy trying to take the dagger out of its neck, letting the orange-green blood run down its head from the ripped out antenna. 

It then charged at me, swaying doing so. I couldn't avoid it, knocking it down on my back, all of my breath was knocked out of my lungs. Its jaws dripped with poison onto me, burning holes into my shirt before burning me. I cried out in pain, the burning sensation was overwhelming. It felt as if something was eating at my skin, ripping holes into my body. I grabbed the dagger from its neck, tearing it out of the monster. It hissed in pain before snapping its mandibles too close for comfort to my throat. I could see Austin frozen in place a couple of yards away. My vision was getting blurry due to the pain of the acid-like poison still eating at my skin. I couldn't ask Austin for help, he couldn't do anything. He was scared. 

I clenched my teeth before driving the dagger into the Myrmeke's eye, pushing it away from me. It made a weird cry out in pain before I took the dagger out of its head. Before I could get away, it took my arm by its huge jaws. It dug it's pincers deep into my skin, cutting through my flesh like it was butter. I screamed out in pain, the poison and the fact that it was trying to cut my bone in half. I couldn't get my arm out of its grasp, in a haze I flew the dagger out in desperation, slicing its mandible leaving a huge gash its jaws. It let go of me before almost stepping on me. They may only be as big as a big dog, but they weigh a lot. Austin finally got himself together, yelling out a hymn, making the Myrmeke flee.

Blood was everywhere, the pain numbed my body, I fought to stay conscious. Austin rushed to my side, talking to fast for me to understand. Probably apologizing or something. He gave me some nectar, which stopped my arm from bleeding at such a fast rate. He cleaned up where the poison dripped on me and put some gauze over it. He worked fast and efficiently. I don't like to brag and now isn't really the time but I taught him everything he knows. 

Once he was done bandaging up my arm, he gave me some ambrosia. "Do you think you can stand? Do I need to call help?" He asked frantically.

I shook my head, looking at the asleep Mymeke. "No... that thing will wake up once you guys get here." I croaked, struggling to my feet with the help of Austin. "Let's just go back to camp."

"God Nico's going to kill me..." I grumbled as we walked back.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait! I was a bit busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was pretty fun to right at the end. I hope you don't hate me for almost killing Will! Thank you for reading!


	36. Chapter 36

**Nico's POV**

When Will didn't come back I went over to the Apollo cabin to see if he was there. He wasn't but Kayla was.

"Hey Kayla, do you know where Will is?" I asked.

She looked up at me from tuning her ukulele, "mm, nope!" She shook her head. "Well, maybe but he'll be here later on."

I frowned a little, "what is he doing?" I asked.

She shrugged, "can't tell you, you'll find out in 2 days." She said grinning.

"2 days what's in- oh..." I felt my face on fire before quickly leaving.

_So he was doing something for me for our 2 month anniversary?_

I'll be honest, I didn't really think that month anniversaries were that important but I still thought it was really sweet of him to care. I was about to go back to my cabin before an Iris message popped up right in front of me. It was Austin with a bloody nose.

"Austin? What are you doing? What happened?" I asked, frowning.

"Nico, I need your help, we-we got attacked and Will got really hurt, I stopped it from bleeding so much but I can't take him back to camp by myself. Please... Please help me, I'm by Thalia's pine looking at a dirty puddle. Oh, God... This is all my fault! I'm sorry." Austin said frantically, looking like he was about to cry.

"What? What were you attacked by?" I asked, my heart started pounding, Will needs my help.

_He needs me!_

"Uhm, a Myrmeke." He whimpered.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second," I said wiping my hand over the message, letting the water vapor blow away.

I went behind a cabin before sinking into the shadows before ending up a few yards away from the two. Hey, I'm getting better at shadow-traveling. I saw Will leaning against the tree with his shirt torn off with what looked like burns on his chest and a nasty bite on his right forearm. He looked pretty hot, to be honest. I shook my head.

_Stop it, Nico, he's hurt._

I went over to Austin, a bit dizzy from shadow-traveling but I was fine. He yelped when I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you, how did you get here so fast?" Austin asked.

"I shadow-traveled, just- don't tell Will or he'll kill me," I said soft enough so that Will couldn't hear me.

Austin nodded slowly, "alright."

I knelt down next to Will. "Hey baby, are you alright?" I asked, brushing my hand across his cheek gently, too focused on him, not really realizing what I called him.

He smiled weakly at me, "it's better now that you're here."

I rolled my eyes, even when he's bleeding out, he's still flirting with me. "I'm going to take you back to camp okay?" I said softly.

Will frowned, "are you going to shadow-travel?" He asked.

I nodded slowly, "it's the fastest way, plus, I'll already need to go drop you off at the infirmary, they can give me a check-up if you're so worried about it."

He frowned a little before sighing, "fine." He croaked.

I looked at Austin, "can you walk back to camp?" I asked.

He nodded sheepishly, "yeah." He squeaked.

He seemed to be scared... Of me. He thinks I'm going to get mad at him. I furrowed my eyebrows a little. No matter what I do, everyone is scared of me getting mad at them because they think I'm going to get mad at them. I am like 5'4, how can I be that scary? I shook my head, I can get the story later, my boyfriend is bleeding out on the ground. I took him under his arm before we sunk into the shadows. We came out behind the infirmary. Will didn't look too good, he looked like he was going to throw up.

"God... How can you stand doing that? That was awful." Will croaked.

I shrugged a little, I, myself was getting a bit dizzy. I helped him to his feet, making him lean on me.

"You sure you can handle my weight? I wouldn't want to break you." He teased.

Even though he felt like shit, he still decided to tease me. "I'm much strong than you think." I insisted.

He shrugged a little before I helped him into the infirmary. Immediately when we got there, his siblings took him under their care. Will started to fret over me again, telling them to give me a check-up. They decided to listen to him and his sister Jadyn gave me the check-up. It wasn't that long really. She just said I needed rest and to drink water before tossing me a water bottle. Most of Will's siblings were used to me by now. They were still wary of me but they don't jump at the sight of me. That was nice for a change too. I got up before going to Will's room. He had just got stitches in his arm after they had cleaned the poison out of it. I took a chair and sat down next to him.

"Hey, baby... You okay?" I asked softly, taking his hand.

He smiled weakly at me, "yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not, you almost died," I said kissing his forehead. "What happened?" I asked, playing with hair.

He hummed softly, "well, Austin and I went out to find a place where it would be nice to hang out. But 2 Myrmekes found us, Austin lulled one to sleep but the other found us and attacked us. The rest is history." He said.

I nodded a little, "why did Austin seem scared of me?" I asked softly.

He frowned a little, "mm, probably because he froze up when it attacked us. He probably thought you were going to get mad at him since I took most of the hits." He guessed.

I nodded a little, "well, that's just because you're brave." I said smiling at him.

He smiled a little, "is that it?" He asked hugging me with his good arm.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. I started a new story so it might take a bit longer time for me to post the chapters. I hope you enjoyed!


	37. Chapter 37

**Will's POV**

I felt so stupid for getting hurt. I know I couldn't help it but I just wish I could defend myself better so I don't almost get killed. I mean, if I can't defend myself against something like a Myrmeke, then how am I going to survive out on my own? I don't want to rely on others to protect me. Gods, if Austin didn't come with me, I'd probably be killed or taken back to the Myrmeke's hill. That's what I need to work on. I need to get better at defending myself. I'm not going to rely on others. Nico went to get me a glass of water. To be honest, I was really grateful to him for being there for me. True, him fussing over me wasn't ideal but it was nice to know he actually cared about me. Plus, I know I'm much worse about it so I couldn't really say anything. Nico came back and I sat up as he gave me the cup. 

"Thanks," I said before drinking it.

My mouth felt so dry even though I had an I.V. I looked around the white room, there were 2 other beds in this room but they were unoccupied at the moment. It was weird for me to be in this position. Usually, I'm the one healing others, not others healing me.

I looked up at him. "So did you get your check-up?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes as he sat down. "Yes, I just need to drink some water and get some rest. Stop worrying about me, I'm not the one that almost died."

I put my hands up in the air defensively. "Hey! I have the right to worry about you. It's my job to, I am your doctor _and_ your boyfriend."

I saw a small smile play on his lips. "Whatever." He shook his head. "I'm just glad you're okay..." He said softly. 

"Hey..." I said, taking his hand. "Of course I'm okay, it's going to take a lot more than a giant ant to bring me down," I said, grinning.

He gave out a small chuckle before kissing my forehead. "Don't worry, we already got a patrol out looking for the Myrmeke to kill it so it can't go back to its anthill. From what Austin said, it went the opposite direction of the anthill, so if we find it before it gets back, we won't have to worry about a bunch of ants attacking camp."

I gave out a small groan. If that Myrmeke gets back to the anthill then there is a chance that the Myrmeke will march into the camp for revenge and it would be my fault. 

"Hey, it'll be okay, I promise." He said, squeezing my hand. "Alright?"

I sighed softly, "yeah, you're right." I nodded. "I hope no one gets seriously injured..." 

"Don't worry, like, 4 Ares kids went out looking for it so it's safe to say that the worst that could happen is that they start fighting each other." He joked.

I laughed a little. "Yeah, alright, I guess you're right." I sighed.

"I know I am." He said booping my nose as I swatted his hand away. "Chiron knew you would worry so that's why he sent so many. Plus, all of them wanted to go after it- actually, a lot more than that wanted to but we didn't need half of camp going after 1 Myrmeke."

I smiled a little, even if they just wanted to go after it to kill it or protect camp, it felt nice to think they just wanted to do it because it hurt me badly. I know that's probably why they wanted to kill it, it's still nice to think that's why.

"Alright, well you also need to get some sleep." I said, poking him.

He rolled his eyes before getting up. "Alright, whatever."

"See you Sunshine," I said, as he left.

"Stop stealing my nickname!" He whined.

"Nope! It suits you better." I laughed.

He shook his head as he left, probably to go lay down in his cabin. I sighed softly, my entire body felt numb from the poison but at least it didn't feel like my body was getting eaten from the inside out anymore so that's an improvement. I still felt so stupid for getting so hurt against a monster like that. Yeah, Myrmekes are pretty strong but there are so many monsters that those stupid insects couldn't compare to. I mean, Nico has told me countless stories about the monsters he has faced or the monsters his friends had faced on their quests. I know if I was them, I would die immediately. I started to feel bitter, why wasn't I strong like them? Why do I have such weak powers? Sure, I can chant out a hymn that stops someone from doing something but against a monster I'm useless. I'm not nearly as good at archery as Kayla and I can't use a sword to save my own skin. I can't use music for attacks nearly as well as Austin, who is still really, a kid. My only redeeming quality is my healing skills. I am the best healer at camp but that only goes so far. I know Nico has excellent swordsmanship skills, he's better at it than any Ares kid besides maybe Clarisse. Plus, his powers are crazy strong. True, they have pretty bad drawbacks and that's why I don't like him using them very often but still. I wish I could have powers that could actually help me in a fight. Well, I can't do anything about my powers but maybe Nico could teach me how to defend myself better with a sword once I heal up.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this chapter! Thank you for waiting, I was going through some writer's block but I finally finished. How has the Corona Virus been treating you? I am pretty chill, to be honest. This quarantine is pretty lit for introverts like me, I finally finished Demon Slayer at 3 AM last night before going to sleep at 4 AM. Well, thank you for reading.


	38. Chapter 38

**Nico's POV**

Will's recovery didn't take long because of ambrosia and nectar. He was eager to start training right away. I know why he was doing this, he didn't want to rely on others to protect him. I get that but it seemed to get to him a lot. I can't see inside of his head so all I can do is be there for him and help him along the way. To be honest, it wouldn't hurt to start training either way. You never know when something else goes wrong. The world seems to like to try to end a lot. Even if nothing like that happens, training will still be helpful against monsters.

Will knocked on my door at what had to be around 6 in the morning. I grumbled, trying to ignore him. It was too early for him to be trying to wake me up for training. After a few moments, Will opened the door before flopping down on top of me.

I groaned, "Will!" I whined, pushing him off of me. "Let me sleep!"

"Why? It's time to get up!" He said, poking my side, making me squirm.

"What time is it?" I asked, groaning.

"Uh, 6:17." He said, looking at his watch. "See? I let you sleep in 15 minutes."

"No! I don't want to get up yet!" I whined. "The earliest I'll get up is 8:30," I said, throwing my blanket back over my head.

"Come on Nico, please?" He asked, hugging me.

I groaned, "if you want me to train you, I need to be well-rested now leave me alone you idiot." I said, throwing a pillow at him.

Will laughed, catching it before sighing, "fine but I'm waking you up at 8:30." He said.

I wasn't too happy that he wanted to wake me up still, so early but it was better than 6 AM. The blonde laid down next to me taking me into his arms. I smiled a little, pulling my blanket over me before snuggling into his chest. It was so much easier for me to sleep with Will there. It was just more relaxing with knowing someone was there for me; that I wasn't alone. I smiled a little into his chest, hugging him before slipping back into the darkness of sleep.

***

I woke up with Will getting his shoes on, moving too much for me to stay asleep. "What are you doing?" I groaned.

"I'm getting ready and it's time for you to get up." He said, getting up, going to the bathroom.

I groaned, looking at the clock, it was 8:28. I guess he thought it would be funny waking me up only a couple minutes before I was supposed to get up. I don't know if he did it on purpose or not but I felt personally attacked. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, yawning. I at least felt a little better than I did when he woke me up at 6 AM. I got up before going to my dresser, grabbing my shirt.

It was nice being the only kid in the Hades cabin. I mean, there was a spare bed for Hazel when she visited but besides that. I had it all to myself. And Will too I guess. But he was an exception and I think he makes this place brighten up a little. Not too much though.

I heard Will come back into the room, I could feel his eyes on my bareback. I felt my face heat up as I tried to ignore him. I felt Will's strong arms hug me, his arms going around my chest as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I was a bit startled, his warm skin on mine. I smiled a little leaning into him, glad to have him near me.

After a while I sighed, squirming out of his arms. "Come on, let me get ready so I can help you like you wanted me to."

He laughed a little, sighing, "alright, if you say so." He teased.

I got ready before we left for the arena. "You have a sword or do you need to borrow one from the armory?" I asked, already guessing the answer was no.

"Yeah... we need to go to the armory first." He said as we entered the armory.

"Make sure to get one that fits you," I said as he took one into his arm.

It was far too heavy for him, he needed a more flexible one. I took the sword from him before picking up another. It was much lighter than the first one and had a 3-foot long celestial bronze blade with a hand wrapped hilt of leather. I inspected it before handing it to him.

"Tell me how that feels," I said as he rotated the weapon in his hand.

He nodded a little, "it's still a bit awkward but I think this is as close as we can get." He said.

I shrugged before leading him back to the side of the arena where no one was. There were only a couple more people on the training grounds so we had a lot of room for ourselves. Once we picked an area to train I looked at Will. He was busy looking at the other people on the side of the area.

I shook my head, sighing "Will! Come on, focus." I said, snapping him back to focus.

"Sorry!" He said. "I know the basics of sword fighting but, I'm a bit rusty and probably not good enough to take on someone good at it."

"Alright, I'll see what you need to work on first," I said before spawning a skeleton.

Will jumped a little, backing up, putting his sword in front of him. The skeleton spotted him before swinging its sword at him but Will messily blocked it. His movements were awkward and jerky. He finally took his sword before swinging it under the skeleton, hitting its fragile leg, breaking it from the sheer force. As the skeleton fell, I saw Will hesitate for the final blow.

"Will, kill it!" I yelled as he stood there frozen.

Will gulped before pushing the sword into the skeleton's skull, cracking it before turning to dust. Will looked up at me before giving me a weak, forced smile.

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "We have a lot of work to do," I said before taking my sword out, getting into a fighting stance. "Copy me. Plant your feet into the ground like this, it helps you keep your balance a lot better."

Will nodded, copying me. I went over and moved his foot and raised his arm more. "Keep your eyes on the target," I said. "Keep your eyes on me." He nodded, his blue eyes going from his sword to me. "The thing that is stopping you from getting any good is your empathy and hesitance. You can't hesitate while facing your enemy. If you do that, that can cost you your life. You can't hesitate while ending it. It doesn't have a life, it doesn't have a soul. Its main goal is to rain terror on people."

Will sighed softly, letting his sword fall to his side. "I know... I just... it feels better to help people than to... kill something. I know they're monsters but they are alive." He said softly.

"Will, you can't think about that. Think of it as a video game. There are tons of enemies in your way to the goal, you have to kill them to get your reward. They aren't dead; which, they don't die forever, monsters eventually come back." I said shrugging. "They're not dead forever."

Will nodded, "yeah... they're not dead forever. Plus, if I don't kill them, they'll kill me."

"Exactly! Now, hesitance is your enemy. Don't hesitate, just go for it but don't attack anything without some sort of plan." I said. "Different monsters have different weaknesses so you can't just swing randomly."

He nodded, shaking himself a little, flicking his wrists before getting into a fighting stance. "Alright, I'm ready."

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this chapter! I am so sorry it took so long. I didn't know how I was going to do this chapter, honestly. But now, I'm going to try to get back into the swing of things. Also, head canon that Will doesn't like to kill things!


	39. Chapter 39

**Will's POV**

_Warning! This contains some mild content_

I've been training with Nico a lot lately, almost every other day, having a day in between to rest. Nico gives me a pretty good workout. He doesn't let me stop until I get whatever we're doing right. Which, I did tell him to do that but still! It's hard! Honestly, I hope I don't feel like a burden to him. I'm practically a newbie at sword fighting, though, I'm a fast learner. I've improved a lot in the past couple of weeks.

But Nico is just so talented and strong! You can't help but feel weak around him. I mean, he's the only child of Hades left. Not including Hazel because she's the child of Pluto... Which is Hades... Whatever! You know what I mean! I mean, there are tons of children of Apollo... I'm not special.

But for some reason... He picked me. Out of all people, he picked me.

_He picked me..._

My thoughts were disrupted by a small ball of covers starting to wake up. The cause of the movement popped his head from the covers. The black-haired boy blinked sleepily up at me before getting up, letting the pile of blankets fall off of him. He hummed softly before getting into my lap, facing me as he buried his face into my shoulder. I chuckled a little, hugging the tired Nico, kissing the top of my head.

"Good morning Sunshine," I said, cheerfully. He grunted before flipping me off for no apparent reason. "Hey! What was that for!" I complained.

"You know exactly what that was for, Blondie!" He huffed before he started to play with the back of my curly, golden-blonde hair.

"Hey! You can't just flip me off and get away with it!" I remarked before pinning him to his bed.

He laughed a little, knowing fully well, that if he wanted to he could overpower me and get out of the predicament he was in. He just put his head against mine and slid my hands off of his wrists to his hands, intertwining our fingers.

"You stole my nickname for you." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"This again? Come on Neeks! It suits you better." I insisted, taking my hands and resting them on his hips.

"You're literally the son of the sun!" He protested, his hands going around my neck.

"Yeah, but the sun is what people look forward to in the morning. What keeps us going. The star that stands out from all of the rest." I said, cupping his face. "What I want my world to revolve around."

There was an obvious pink blush growing on his pale face before he scoffed. "Oh my Gods, that was so cheesy." He laughed, covering his blushing face.

"Oh- there it is! That single ray that can kill us." I said, dramatically as I flopped down on the bed, pretending to be dead, closing my eyes and sticking my tongue out like a little kid.

Nico just rolled his eyes before climbing onto my back, laying down, cuddling my warmth. "You're such a dork."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, theatre runs in the family. I am obviously the best actor." I teased.

"Does being a complete idiot also run in the family?" He asked.

I thought about that for a moment before shrugging. "Probably, I mean idiocy and Gods like to go hand in hand a lot. So, why not?" I said, shrugging.

He also shrugged before getting up. "Well, I want to do something today."

I gasped, sitting up, looking at him. "Who are you? What have you done with my boyfriend?" I asked before I couldn't help but have a big cheesy grin spread across my face.

He shook his head, grabbing something to put on. "When did you wake up? You look all ready for the day." He asked.

"Uhm, 4 or 5?" I guessed.

"Gods you're weird.." He shook his head, getting ready before resting up against me, burying his face into my chest.

I smiled a little, kissing the top of his head, hugging him. Once he got enough attention he started out of his cabin. He started towards the exit of camp, pulling up the sleeves of his jacket a little. I had no idea how he could stand being in that thing. It wasn't a coat or anything but it was pretty thick. It felt like the middle of summer with a cool breeze practically every day. Though sometimes in the winter, we'd get some snow for winter games.

Nico seemed to know where he was going and the trail he was taking seemed vaguely familiar, though the trail we were using looked like it was barely used. After a while of walking in silence, only hearing the chirping of the birds and the bugs, the rhythm of our footsteps down the unkept path, I heard something new. There was the sound of a small stream that immediately relaxed my nerves. It felt familiar...

We entered the same small wooded area with a crystal clear stream. I remember this place now. This is the place where we went when Nico was having a really hard time around a month or so ago. I remembered that this stream made me feel sleepy like it had some sort of magical properties. It probably did, knowing this world.

"Hey, I remember this place." I smiled, "I hope we didn't just come here to sleep though."

Nico smiled a little, sitting down next to a big rock, leaning his back on it, closing his eyes, letting the sun warm his body. "Well, that's up to you."

I shook my head, sitting down next to him. "Well, then don't go to sleep," I said, simply, laying my back on the boulder, mimicking Nico.

He smiled a little, laying his head on my arm. We talked, we talked like we knew each other forever, our conversation coming so easily. It was amazing really, how he looked so relaxed around me. He ended up in my lap, hanging on my neck. He laid his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes.

"You know I love you... right?" Nico asked, looking up at me.

I smiled a little, getting all tingly as I cupped his face, kissing him, gently. "Yeah, and I love you too."

I felt a smile tug on Nico's lips. I smiled a little, one of my arms going around his waist, bringing his body closer to mine. My thumb brushed over his cheek, his dark chocolate eyes looking up at me from my chest. At that moment, he looked so... vulnerable. I felt like I could do anything to him and get away with it. Which, I wouldn't but I now sort of want my way with him.

I went back into the kiss, humming softly. I wanted to feel his body next to mine... without this big old jacket in the way. I started to unzip his jacket, and before sliding it off of the smaller boy. Nico didn't seem to mind though he seemed a little distracted by his train of thought.

"Hey, Nico... can I try something?" I asked softly, my hands already slowly going over Nico's body, feeling up his small, toned body.

He nodded a little, his hands going to my shoulders. I kissed him again, but instead of pulling away this time, I bit his bottom lip as if I was telling him to open his mouth. Nico hesitated for a second before parting his lips, letting my tongue explore the wet cavern. Our tongues clashed together but Nico quickly learned his place when I took him by his jaw, tilting his head up towards me. I heard a small noise come from Nico as my arm tightened around his waist. I kissed Nico hungrily as I deepened the kiss.

After a few blissful moments, I pulled away from Nico, practically gasping for air, a small strand of saliva still connecting us before Nico wiped his mouth, a new color of pink going over his face. I laughed a little, doing the same, wiping my mouth before I buried my face into his neck. I smiled a little, letting my hands run up his sides before taking him by the shoulders, kissing the black-haired boy's neck. I didn't think he expected it because he jumped a little. My tongue made a long stripe up his neck, from the base on his neck, by his shoulder, all the way to his jawline where I took my time before leaving. I kissed the boy's neck, sucking on the piece of skin I found. Nico's grip tightened on my shoulders, letting out a pitiful moan.

I grinned, biting his jawline. "You're okay with this, right?" I asked again, not wanting to push Nico into doing something he didn't want to.

He nodded vigorously, "I... I don't want you to stop..." he said softly, so quiet, I almost couldn't hear him.

I nodded a little, kissing his cheek before going down to his neck before I started to attack his neck once again, I loved all the sounds that came from Nico, even if they were short and quiet. Even when he exhales quickly or he squirms around in my lap, it is nice. He had my shirt all bunched up gripping it tightly. I like making him feel good, whether it is physically or emotionally, I don't care. Though, physically, like this, was a lot more rewarding. Nico gasped as I bit the upper part of his neck, stifling yet another noise of his.

"I want to hear you, Nico." I breathed into his ear before biting it, licking his earlobe.

He nodded quickly and after that, he tried to not make himself go quiet. I loved the moans I got from him. I had my hand go under his shirt, my hand felt so big compared to his waist. I smirked before laying him down on the ground, lifting his shirt, exposing his toned torso. You wouldn't think that Nico would be muscular, that he looked like he was a twig but never staying in one place and fighting monsters all the time probably gave him a pretty good workout. My fingers traced his scars and abs before I began to kiss down his chest, all the way down to his waistband on his pants. I looked up back at him.

His eyes were clouded with pleasure and his hand was over his mouth, to muffle his moans. I kissed him before sitting up again, leaning against the rock, taking Nico, and pulling him into my lap. He buried his face into my neck humming. It's not like I didn't want to do more with him but I didn't want to rush anything. Plus, that look on his face was enough for me.

Still blushing, he shook his head, "gods... how am I going to hide all of these hickeys?"

Author's Notes: thank you for reading! Sorry, it took so long to come out. I finished this at like 5 AM so I was half asleep. Wow, I say that every time I come out with a new chapter lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed some steamy Solangelo.


	40. Chapter 40

**Nico's POV**

_!Warning contains NSFW material!_

A few weeks have gone by and it is now November. Spooky season has come and gone. It's kind of funny that Leo was resurrected that month, the dead works in mysterious ways. Right now, I was waiting on Will at the arena. He's been bugging me about training for a while so I guess I have to. I was okay with that, it was fun training with him, though he liked to flirt with me a lot while doing so which I stopped.

I know it's stupid to want to keep our relationship a secret but... I still need time before I'm ready. It's not like I didn't like him flirting with me, though, it can get annoying at times. I just felt like everyone was staring at me... judging me. He didn't seem to notice and really, no one was staring at us at all. Today, I want to see how much he's learned and how much I can teach him.

I saw the blonde running up to meet me. He wore just a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a red, short-sleeved flannel over his Camp Half-Blood shirt. He almost always wore a striped flannel. I don't know if he thought he had amazing style, they were comfortable, or if it was just his southerness coming out. Maybe they are comfortable... maybe I should steal one besides his Camp Half-Blood hoodie. Who am I kidding, he's not getting that back.

"Sorry I'm late, Jaden needed help with something in the infirmary. I also have to go back there later today." He said, "oh! Also, Percy decided to drop by, he said he needed to talk about Chiron about something... anyways, he wanted to talk to you too."

I frowned a little, "Jackson wants to talk to me huh? Alright, maybe later. But now, I want you to show me what you've learned." I said, taking off my jacket, putting it on the side, taking a sword I got from the armory.

I didn't want to use my Stygian Iron Sword on him because I don't want it to suck his soul into the sword. I find his soul quite valuable. I wore a black tank top I found in my dresser that Will probably gave me under my jacket so it didn't hide my small but strong build very well. I could feel Will's eyes on me, jeez, every time he got the chance, he would stare at me like a weirdo without my jacket on. I wasn't complaining or anything, I enjoyed him looking at my body, though sometimes I got self-conscious. Was I too skinny? Am I not built enough? Are my scars noticeable and ugly?

I shook my head, "alright, first we will work on your offense, then put both, offensive and defensive together. It's alright if you hurt me, I can take a cut or two just don't kill me."

He nodded, "alright." He said before lunging at me, though I dodged it easily.

He hit me with the hilt of his sword, trying to throw me off balance but it didn't work. I'll give him props for being able to hit me with his sword, even if it was the butt of the hilt. He tried to sweep me off my feet with his leg but I backed up before he could. I saw that he was hesitating with every attack.

"Don't hesitate! Even if you did hit me, I'll be fine." I said as I went behind him, hitting him with the butt of the sword on his back, hard.

He fell to his knees, groaning and gasping for air. "You said you wouldn't fight back!" He whined.

I shrugged, "I changed my mind, now come on, attack me as if your life depends on it!"

Will got up a lot faster than I expected and before I knew it, his sword was at the side of my neck. He wasn't facing me all the way, only halfway twisted around so it would have been easy knocking him off balance but I was impressed by his progress.

"That's more like it!" I said, grinning.

We spent at least an hour practicing. Every time he messed up, I would tell him what he did wrong and he would try to fix his mistake. He wasn't born to be a sword fighter. Archery was his domain, he needed to get better at archery. I keep on trying to convince him that he needed to go to the archery range but then he'd complain, saying archery wasn't as good as sword fighting, which was very wrong. Those Hunters of Artemis were really powerful.

_Hunters of Artemis..._

Will was practically drenched in sweat when we were done. Which, I wasn't much better but it took a lot more to get me worked up like that. I told him to head to the shower house before going back to work and he did well. I went to my cabin, waiting a little bit for Will to get done. I didn't want to go in there while Will was in there...

My mind raced to the dirtiest part of my mind in an instant. I buried my face into my pillow, groaning. I was such a pervert. I waited around 20 minutes either telling myself I was stupid or thinking about the reason I was telling myself I was stupid. I finally went to take a shower before going to the infirmary to bug Will.

"What's up dork," I said. "Are you even doing anything?" I asked.

He sighed, shaking his head. "No, I just had some paperwork to fill out. But I can't leave now so I'd like some company." He said, hugging me.

I smiled before sighing dramatically, "I guess." I said, grinning before kissing him.

He kissed me back, resting his hands on my hips. My lips lingered on his for a moment. I couldn't help it, all I was thinking about him touching me. I pulled him down towards me more, trying to get more of his body close to mine. Will noticed this change in the energy, licking the bottom of my lip, asking if he could push his tongue into my mouth. I happily accepted, letting his tongue go into my mouth. He brought my hips to his hips which weren't exactly his hips and was more of uhm, below his hips. I didn't mind and I don't think he noticed.

"Wait- will anyone come back here and see us?" I asked, pulling away.

He shook his head, "no one comes back here, it's okay." He said, picking me up and putting me on the counter.

I didn't expect that, but I wanted to test my luck. I took off my jacket and shirt before kissing him deeply, my hands cupping his face. I had my body on him, wanting him to touch me. Will eventually went from my lips to my neck, purposely making hickeys. I think it was his way of defying me, telling everyone that I belonged to him, though I got help from Kayla, getting some makeup, covering them up as best I could. Or I just stayed in my cabin.

"God Nico, I'm working. Do you want to get me in trouble?" He asked, biting my jawline, his hands going down my sides.

I hummed, trying not to get loud. "I didn't do anything," I said, innocently.

"God, you're so hot..." he mumbled, his hands going from my hips to my thighs.

_Fuck, yes! Touch me. Touch me in places you haven't before._

I let out a soft moan as he left hickeys and bruises along my neck. It was hard for me to stay quiet but I somehow stayed quiet, letting out soft moans only Will could here. Will's hands went up my thighs, I spread my legs open more for him. It was completely up to him what he wanted me to do. But I wanted him to touch me. I was already pretty fired up from me thinking about him in the shower now his hand was in between my legs, only inches away from touching my shaft.

"Please Will... I want you to touch me." I whimpered.

Will hesitated before I felt his hand press against my crotch. I knew he could feel my growing erection from between my tight jeans. He kissed me while he palmed me through my pants. I was getting frustrated because I could barely feel him. I hesitantly started to unbuckle my pants, looking up at Will, to see if it was okay with him.

"Can- can we go a little further?" I asked softly.

He nodded, letting me unbuckle my belt before undoing my pants, pulling them down a little so that I could get my dick out. I was a little self-conscious because I was a bit smaller than average. I didn't want to disappoint Will in any way. I felt my face heat up.

_Oh Gods, what are we about to do?_

I was nervous, excited, and honestly, a little scared. I took out my dick, not knowing what Will's reaction would be. Will looked at me before wrapping his hand around my cock, he started to pump it, making me gasp a little. He grinned a little, apparently liking my reaction, speeding up. I leaned back, my arms behind me keeping me up, moaning.

"You're so beautiful, Nico." He hummed, using my pre-cum as lube, making my shaft all wet.

He rubbed the tip with his thumb. It felt so much better when he did it than when I did it myself. It was hard for me to contain my noises and moans. I moaned out loudly, having Will shush me, pushing his thumb into my mouth, letting me distract myself with it as he sped up, becoming rougher with me as well.

"Fuck- Will!" I whimpered, he kissed my neck as I felt myself edging my climax already. "Will, I'm going to cum!"

"Try not to get it on our clothes." He said, distracted by pumping my shaft. "You're such a good boy."

I liked the praise, sucking on his thumb. Only a few moments later, I gasped before cumming all over my chest and torso with a loud moan. Will took some of my semen, putting it in his mouth before kissing me, making me taste myself. He took a couple of paper towels helping me clean myself off.

"You came so much, Nico. Have you ever done something like this before?" He asked.

I shook my head, tiredly. "No... Have you?" I asked.

"Only once... But I never.. you know, had sex with anyone or gotten a blowjob or anything like that." He said softly.

I hummed, getting off of the counter, buckling my belt up again. I looked over at Will and saw a big erection under his shrubs that he was badly hiding, not facing me, facing the counter.

"Well..." I said softly, turning him around, getting down on my knees, pulling down his shrubs, and taking his cock out. "Maybe I can be your first blowjob," I said.

"Only if you want to..." He said softly, though he looked rather excited to get one.

His dick was a lot bigger than mine. It had to be 7 or 8 inches. I didn't know how I was going to fit it in my mouth but I was going to try. I let some spit drip off of my tongue onto his dick, wetting it down as I began to jack him off. Will leaned back into the counter, holding onto it for stability.

"You're so big... I guess I'm pretty lucky huh?" I teased before taking his tip into my mouth.

It tasted weird but not necessarily bad. I mean, he did just shower so that helps. I swirled my tongue over his entire tip, jacking off the rest of him as I focused on him. I heard Will grunt, liking what I did. I took him out of my mouth, licking a stripe from the base of his dick, up to the tip. I saw a sticky, clear fluid come out of his tip. That must be his pre-cum. He must be enjoying himself.

I took him into my mouth, sucking on his tip, his pre-cum was salty and sort of sweet at the same time. I hummed on his dick, hearing him moan out softly, doing a lot better keeping quiet than I did. I brought more of his length into my mouth before I tried to deep throat his dick. I gagged on his length, immediately taking him out of my mouth, tears pricking my eyes. I took him back into my mouth and just focused on bobbing my head up and down his cock, slurping on his pre-cum.

"Fuck- baby.. that feels so good." He groaned, taking a handful of my hair, sort of following my motions, forcing me down a bit more.

I took him out of my mouth. Trying to figure out a way to push him down my throat without gagging myself to death. I didn't have a very strong gag reflex, barely any, honestly. Which says something about me. I decided to try something, taking him in my mouth at once. I pushed him back into my throat, grunting a little. I closed my eyes, I found a way to do it, I felt Will's cock throb in my mouth as I bobbed my head up and down on him. He moaned out, before trying to be quiet again.

"Shit, Nico! I'm going to cum!" He moaned out.

I took him out of my mouth for a moment, jacking him off. I was about to take him back into my mouth again until I heard a knock on the door before it opened. I froze, I immediately took Will's dick out of my hand, wiping my hand off on my pants looking up at who had caught us. It was none other than Percy fucking Jackson. He just kind of looked at the two of us before leaving. I immediately started freaking out.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry Will, I shouldn't have- not here- I'm sorry, I just thought that... I don't know." I whimpered standing up.

Percy walking in on us was enough to turn Will flaccid, which, I can't blame him. "It's okay, Nico. It wasn't your fault." He said kissing me before he went to pull up his pants. "Maybe you can finish another time."

Will's words didn't help, I cleaned my hands before putting on my shirt and jacket. "Gods, I have to go talk to him. I hate this..." I said before going out to find Percy.

I went outside of the infirmary to find Percy starting to his cabin, I caught him before he went inside.

"Percy, wait, let me explain."

Percy looked at me and sighed, "I was already pretty sure you were banging Will but I did not want to find out like that. Next time, lock the door or something and I'll knock."

"Whatever, I'm sorry but can you not tell anyone? Like, that we're dating? Because uhm, I'm not ready to... you know.."

"Come out of the closet?" He suggested.

"Sure, that..." I muttered.

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone. It didn't happen." He said, more to himself. "Oh! I also had something to tell you. Iris messages aren't working. Actually, any form of communication isn't working. It doesn't matter what, not even a phone. We have no contact with the other camp or anyone for that matter."

"What? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah... Chiron is supposed to make an announcement today at dinner so he'll probably have more information about it." Percy said, shrugging.

"Wow... well.. thanks for telling me."

Author's Notes: It is currently 5:30 AM. But I hope you enjoyed it. The events of The Trials of Apollo are lining up. I will put spoiler warnings before I write about it in case you haven't read it. Also, I will block you immediately for spoilers for The Tower of Nero. I am also procrastinating about reading The Trident's Tomb but I know a lot of spoilers, sadly but I will block you for spoiling those too. Unless you put a warning first so just like me, others can avoid them. I am also looking to end this fic at 50 chapters so look forward to that. Or not lol


	41. Chapter 41

**Will's POV ******

********

It's been a couple of days since our incident in the infirmary. Jackson had kept his word and didn't tell anyone. It was still stupidly embarrassing but I tried to not think about it. Nico had got more flustered, more easily since that day and he seemed to be a lot touchier since then too. Like he craved more physical touch from me now. I didn't mind that though.

********

I took Nico's advice and decided to do more archery training. Kayla had been helping me a lot with that too. She was a natural at it, granted, maybe it came from our father but I'm not as good as her. She was one of the best archers in camp. She was a pretty good teacher too, she usually directed the archery lessons with a couple of our siblings. Chiron also came in to help once in a while too.

********

I was getting ready to go to the archery range to meet up with Kayla. I put on a grey short-sleeved flannel over a white undershirt with tan cargo pants. Nico was waiting on me outside of my cabin. He liked to come with me, just sitting on the side. Even if he wasn't with me, he usually didn't stay in his cabin, going out into the woods to find monsters that were out there for sport. No matter how much Nico seems like he's just lazy and doesn't want to get up but in reality, he has a hard time keeping still. He's just exhausted a lot.

********

I went outside, meeting Nico, "alright, let's go." I said, going to take his hand but stopped myself. 

********

Nico didn't seem to notice, letting me lead the way to the archery range. When I got there, I saw the ginger waiting for me with her friend Sapphire. It seemed like it was only going to be us. When Kayla saw us, she dropped her hand off of Sapphire's shoulder, going over to me. Sapphire usually followed Kayla around like a shadow but that was because her siblings were assholes and she didn't like hanging around them. Well, that's what you get from Aphrodite kids. Sapphire was cool though.

********

Nico was wary of her, of course. Since his incident with Nick and how Piper was pretty passive-aggressive with him all the time, he didn't trust Aphrodite kids. He knew that Piper didn't trust him all the way, even if Jason did. But even before Nico was forced to come out by Cupid in front of Jason, no one liked him on the Argo II. Everyone was scared of him or he just made them uncomfortable or something. He even tended to make Percy and Annabeth uncomfortable even though they knew him as an ally.

********

They might be okay with him now but it still makes me mad. He's done so much for them and they still treat him like an outsider. Everyone does, no one is truly not tense around him but me. It's not fair. Yeah, Nico can be a little... Weird, he doesn't have the best social skills and his aura doesn't help at all. But come on! He went to Tartarus to try to find the Doors of Death to prove his worth. Who would need to do that?

********

"Are you okay, Will?" Nico asked, putting his hand on my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts.

********

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I just got lost in my thoughts." I said softly.

********

Nico frowned a little, his eyes full of concern. How could people not see how genuine he is? It made me mad... I took his hand and kissed it, putting my hand on his cheek, which he pulled away at first. He seemed to remember it was me, letting me hold him. He tended to move away from my touch until he remembered it was okay, relaxing.

********

I put my other hand on his hip, making him jump a little before kissing him. "Will!" He complained moving away from me. "Not in public, I told you that."

********

"Sorry! I just- remembered how great you are, I sort of forgot." I admitted.

********

He blushed furiously, rolling his eyes, looking over at Sapphire that was just kind of staring at us. "Can- can you not tell anyone about what you saw?" He asked.

********

She slowly nodded before looking at Kayla. "I knew it!" She exclaimed.

********

Kayla laughed, "yeah, but I wasn't going to tell you, the small, scary man would have not been too pleased." She teased.

********

Nico rolled his eyes before sitting on the bench behind us to watch. "Hey, at least when I'm here, as long as it's just you two I can say what I want." He said, shrugging, "nice ass Solace."

********

"Wow, he does have a sense of humor." Kayla laughed seeing my face turn pink against my tan skin.

********

I shook my head before Kayla began her lesson. She always spent a lot more time with Sapphire, helping her more even though, usually, she didn't even need it. The way they interacted with each other made me think a little to myself and I think Kayla noticed me staring. She began to back off a little, getting more flustered.

********

I was getting better at archery, I mean, I did have a natural talent for it but not practicing at all doesn't mean you can just pick up a bow and send arrows flying. It took a lot of precision to hit your target where you want it to hit. It was even harder when your target moved. I would like to think when I need to use a bow and arrow for self-defense, I'd be pretty good at it but I don't know...

********

What if it costs me my life? Hesitating to kill or hurt something or someone? I don't want to kill anything but I don't want to get killed myself or anyone I care about getting hurt. I'm doing this because the world is dangerous for half-bloods like me. It's even more dangerous for people like Nico... he is a child of one of the big three. That sounded terrifying...

********

A couple of hours passed and my wrist hurt from pulling the bow back so many times. I had started a nice bruise on my arm as well where the bowstring snapped my skin as I released the arrow. I sat down next to Nico, groaning as he handed me my water bottle. I drank the rest of the water inside of it before sitting up. Nico smiled a little, messing with my hair.

********

"Come on baby, it wasn't that bad." He said.

********

"You weren't doing it..." I huffed, getting up.

********

He just shrugged before he got up, starting back to his cabin. "Hey, Will! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Kayla asked.

********

I turned around before nodding. "Yeah, sure," I said.

********

"Go on Sapph, I'll catch up in a bit," Kayla said before she nodded, starting back to camp with Nico, failing at making small talk.

********

I smiled a little, Nico probably likes that someone was talking to him, even though she was being super awkward. Sapphire was sort of mean to everyone but she probably didn't want to get on Nico's bad side. Plus, she probably thought if Kayla was comfortable enough to tease Nico, it was safe to talk to him. I looked at Kayla who was fidgeting with her neon green hair.

********

"What's up?" I asked once they got out of earshot.

********

"How... how did you ask Nico out?" She blurted out.

********

I grinned, looking over at Sapphire and Nico. "You like her don't you?" I asked, poking her.

********

She groaned, "shut up! Yes! I like her, how- what do I do?" She asked.

********

"Well, I don't know, what I did was go out and went to do something but it's a bit harder doing that without shadow-traveling... I honestly don't know how we snuck out so many times." I admitted. "Maybe because Mr. D has a soft spot for Nico."

********

"So you just went on a date and then asked him out?" She asked.

********

"It wasn't a date! Well, it was but it wasn't supposed to be." I reasoned. "But, yeah. Pretty much." 

********

She sighed, rubbing her temples, "why do we have to catch feelings for the moody ones?" She mumbled before looking up at me. "Thank you though... I needed to tell someone this."

********

"You haven't told Austin yet?" I asked, sort of surprised.

********

She shook her head, "no, you have more experience with dating people and he's a bit more immature with this topic. I know, I am too but I just tease you... I needed someone to actually... listen."

********

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at that." I smiled before hugging her. "But, thanks for trusting me..."

********

She rolled her eyes, hugging me back. "I mean, you trusted me with your secret about dating the scary emo, though, it's more of the consequences that stop me from talking about it." She teased.

********

I shook my head before we started to head back. "Whatever, let's catch up with the others."

********

Author's Notes: It is currently almost 1 AM as I'm writing this... Hey, at least it's not 4 AM again. I hope you enjoyed it! Next time, we're going to finally get some >:))) if you know what I mean.

********


	42. Chapter 42

**Nico's POV**

__

_!Warning contains NSFW Material and Minor Spoilers for The Tower of Nero!_

The last week has been an adventure for me. My mind was always somewhere else, thinking. Thinking about how things could go wrong, how I feel, what I want, I was scared of my thoughts, disgusted by them, embarrassed by them... But my mind was always on Will. It was different for me this time... I mean, yeah, with Percy, I did start sort of feeling this way towards him but I wasn't worried about it. Of course, thoughts like that happened sometimes.

But ever since the day in the infirmary, which was a couple of weeks ago, it was hard for me to focus. These feelings were strong and new. I'd even feel embarrassed if Will touched me anywhere lovingly, my mind running wild. I'm scared of these feelings. The thoughts I had scared me, what I wanted scared me. I didn't know how to confront the problem. The problem was I wanted Will to touch me. I wanted him to touch me everywhere. I... I wanted to... never mind.

I felt disgusted in myself, I shouldn't think of him as someone that fulfill my dirty needs. I don't know what to do.

"Hey, Nico, are you okay?" Will asked, putting his hand on my thigh.

"Huh?" I looked up at him, my focus snapping back to reality. "Oh- yeah, I'm okay."

We were hanging out in my room, listening to music. Ever since my last day in the infirmary after the war, we would dedicate a day to just sit in my room and listen to music Will thought I'd like or listen to some songs or bands I liked. I liked more emo and alternative music according to Will. Which, I don't know if emo is the correct term but okay Will, whatever you say. Today we were listening to Mother Mother, which was pretty good, honestly, I liked it.

I sighed softly, laying down, turning my back to him. "Hey... what's wrong baby?" He asked softly.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking," I said softly, blushing a little at the name, burying my face into my pillow.

He sighed laying down next to me, his hand going up my side, making me stiffen for a moment. "Relax, Nico, you're okay." He said, pulling my body to his before hugging my waist.

I shook my head, turning around to face him, kissing the tall blonde. "Will... can- can I ask you something?" I asked softly.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked, cupping my face with his big hands.

"What... what do you like about me? And I mean like, about my body because I don't..." I stop myself, pausing for a moment. "I don't know..."

He sighed softly, rubbing my back, laughing a little. "Well, that sort of came out of nowhere." He said before sitting up, turning off the radio that was playing the album _O My Heart_ , by Mother Mother on a CD. He laid back down, pushing my hair out of my face, "mm, well, if I have to be honest, I like how small you are." He admitted, "I feel like I need to protect you, though, in reality, it would be the opposite. I like your more feminine features, like your waist and hips. Your hair is so fluffy and fun to play with too! And your eyes are this beautiful chocolate color."

I blushed, looking away, "I think my eyes are plain looking, a lot of people have brown eyes."

"So? That doesn't mean I can't admire your features," he huffed.

"Well... you don't think I'm like, too skinny or that my scars are gross or anything like that?" I asked.

"No, first of all, you shouldn't be ashamed of your scars, we all have them. It's just something that comes with being a half-blood." He said, his hands brushing against my biceps, where new scars had formed because of my fight with Lycaon. "You're pretty muscular so you're pretty fit, I don't mind. But you are underweight, which, as your doctor, I am concerned for your health but as appearances go, I don't think you're too skinny."

"Jeez, you're always thinking about your job, aren't you?" I asked Will had been getting busier in the infirmary, this was the first time in a while we could hang out in a while.

He laughed a little, "what? I need to be concerned about your well being."

I shook my head, my hand going over his chest a little, I saw part of the tattoo Will had on his chest, it was a sun on the left side. "Hey, when did you get this?" I asked, pulling his shirt aside to see his tattoo.

"Oh, this? I got it a bit after I became a camp counselor, so... I just turned 13 I think." He said shrugging, frowning a little, a glint of sadness in his eyes appeared. "I got it after my brother died, you know, in the war against the titans."

"Oh," I frowned a little, I think I knew who he was talking about. "Wasn't he the camp counselor before you?" I asked softly.

"Yeah..." he laughed bitterly. "Yeah, Lee was a great counselor, he was good at it too. I know I didn't know him for very long but he made me feel at home here."

I hummed softly, hugging him, kissing him gently. "Well, I think it's nice you have something like that to think of him," I said softly.

I subconsciously started to twist the skull ring on my finger, the ring I got from Bianca that she'd gotten from our father. That ring and the little Mythomagic statue of our dad were the last things I had of her. I also used to have an aviator jacket that I had from my early life but that was destroyed when I was relocating the Athena Parthenos. I felt bad for making Will sad, I didn't like being reminded of my late siblings and I wouldn't think he'd like it too much either.

I sat up, turning the radio back on, laying back down in Will's arms, my hands going over his chest. After a while we began to slowly distance ourselves from the topic of death, talking about a few other things. My eyes started to wander over Will's body as my mind started to sink back into the dark place of my mind. I shook my head, hugging Will, though I couldn't help but feel up his shoulders that were under such a tight Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. I didn't like how I couldn't escape from these thoughts.

"Hey Nico, are you okay? You keep on shifting." Will asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I said, closing my eyes, trying to rest a bit.

Will shrugged, doing the same, I turned around, pressing my back against him. I pulled a blanket over the 2 of us, snuggling my back into him. If I fell asleep, these thoughts couldn't do anything. A bit later, I was curled up in Will's arms, trying to drift asleep with my thoughts swirling around. I couldn't take it anymore, I moved my arm a little, but not enough to make Will notice very much.

I pushed my hand against my crotch a little, exhaling quietly. Will was still trying to fall asleep with his face in my neck. I put my hand between my legs, grinding my hand against my dick. Once I gave myself some relief, enough to not start growing a boner for no reason, I sighed softly, trying to fall asleep. I don't think Will noticed me either, which would be embarrassing if he did...

Will's hand went to my waist, making me jump a little, humming into my neck. He kissed my neck gently, his hand went under my jacket, going over my stomach, making me stiffen. His hand went down to my lower stomach, making my lower half tingle as he continued to inch towards it. He continued to kiss my neck, making me whimper a little.

"W-Will..." I whimpered.

"Come on, Nico, you can't start touching yourself expecting me not to notice," He teased.

I blushed furiously, "I-I'm sorry, I just... I've been thinking- I don't know..."

Will shifted a little, moving so I could move onto my back so he could see my blushing face that was pretty hard to hide due to my pale skin. I hid behind my hand, looking away from him. Will gently took my hand away from me before I tried to roll back onto my side. Will turned off the CD once more before kissing me. I felt too embarrassed to kiss him back, looking away as his hands went up to my sides.

"Hey... you don't have to be embarrassed, look at me." He said, taking me by my chin, turning my head to look up at him. "What have you been thinking?" He asked.

"I don't know... a lot of things," I said, looking down. "I want you to touch me, I want... I don't know what I want."

Will kissed me again and I closed my eyes, melting into his lips. "I'll be honest... I want to do things to you but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. But you know, ever since that day in the infirmary, I sort of wanted to take things to the next level."

I went red, my stomach twisting up in excitement and nervousness. "Gods... I-I thought I was the only one having thoughts like that..."

He hummed softly, kissing me as he slowly took off my jacket, lifting my shirt. His hands went over my stomach to my chest. Will got on top of me, putting one of his legs between my legs, close to my crotch. I tugged on his shirt, wanting it off before he pulled his shirt off, showing off his perfectly toned body. I opened my mouth to let Will explore the wet cavern. I was having a hard time not touching myself so my hands went up into his curly hair, groaning into his mouth a little.

I began to grind against his leg a little, I couldn't help myself, I needed something to release the tension. Will smirked, pushing his knee against my dick, making me cry out as it pressed against my member. I breathed heavily before Will took off my shirt, humming before kissing my shoulder, biting me as well. I was having an amazing time, loving how he touched me, groaning softly. I was getting worked up and I think Will knew that too.

Will looked at me as if asking if he could continue, I nodded a little before he began to take off my pants. He went down, where his head was between my legs as he undid my jeans before pulling them off, my boxers going down with them. Once they were off, Will threw them aside on the floor before kissing down my stomach. I whimpered a little as he kissed up my thighs, squirming a little, I had pretty sensitive thighs. Will bit my thighs, making me let out a high-pitched whine.

Will grinned before getting up and locking the door, "we don't want another incident like last time."

I blushed a little, sitting up, "yeah, I never got to finish you off." I said, smirking a little.

"Yeah, your right..." He hummed, pulling me up, kissing me. "You want to fix that?"

I nodded a little before Will let go of me before getting back in my bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. I got down off of my bed, going between his legs before undoing his pants, pulling him down. Will helped me get his pants and boxers off before revealing his erection. I hesitated before taking his dick into my hand, pumping his shaft with my hand. I took him into my mouth almost immediately, getting him all wet.

I liked how he felt in my mouth, he groaned as his hands went up into my hair. I began to bob my head down on him, groaning into him. Will tensed up before letting out a low moan, his toes curling. I jacked off what I couldn't fit in my mouth before I pushed him back into my throat. I had gotten used to the feeling of him in my mouth a lot quicker than I expected. I started to like how he tasted and I got used to his size quickly.

My hand went down, messing with his balls which made him cease up. "Fuck, Nico! D-don't do that!" He moaned out.

I took him out of my mouth and he let go of my hair for a moment. "What? Are you sensitive there?" I asked, pulling on him a little.

"Shit- yeah, who wouldn't?" He groaned.

I smirked a little, this was the first time I had a bit of control like this. I licked up his shaft, taking his tip into my mouth. After sucking on his tip, slurping up the pre-cum, I went down, licking his balls, sucking on them a little. I got a loud, long moan from Will as his hand went back into my hair, pulling on my scalp.

"Fuck- Nico~ shit! I'm so close!" Will moaned, his grip tightened on my hair.

I whimpered at how hard he was pulling and I felt him loosen up. I went up before deep throating his cock again. I could feel his dick throb inside of my mouth as he tried to hold it together, which wasn't going very well. Will pushed me down on him, almost gagging me again. Tears started to form a little as he started gaining control, moving my head on him.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum!" Will moaned out, letting me up to breathe.

I gasped for air before steadily going down, pulling my mouth onto his dick again. Not too long after bobbing my head down on him, Will's grip tightened before he came into my mouth, moaning out. Once he was done, I pulled back, letting some of what I couldn't fit into my mouth drip out of my mouth, onto my body before swallowing the salty liquid. I panted heavily, leaning against Will's leg. My boner was now painfully hard, I needed some relief quick.

Will breathed heavily before picking me up, placing me on his lap. I wiped my mouth, looking at him. He was still hard which surprised me honestly, I don't know if I could take much more without getting worked back up if I was him. He kissed me gently, wrapping his hand around my dick, pumping my cock in his hand. I whimpered a little, leaning into him.

"Nico, do you have something we could use to... you know, make it easier?" He asked softly, his hand going to my thigh.

I blushed fiercely, not answering for a moment. "Yeah," I nodded, getting up.

I was one of the only people who could get out of camp without a quest so some people asked me to get things for them a lot. When I mean some people, I mean Kayla. But last week when I was out, I got some lube because I wanted to be prepared for something like this. I, Uhm, also have been using it for other things...

I grabbed the lightly used bottle before going back to Will, not looking up at him as I handed it to him. "Why are you so embarrassed? You've been using this on a toy or something?" Will teased.

"Will!" I yelped, embarrassed, hiding my face.

He laughed a little and kissed me, "awe, I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to embarrass you." His hand went over my thighs before pushing me back on my bed.

I kissed him, scared about what was going to happen next. It was scary something that big was going inside of me. Will turned me on my stomach but I was still on my knees, my ass in the air. I grabbed a pillow, hugging it, burying my face into it. I felt so vulnerable, I wanted to stop for a moment before remembering it was Will. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

He loved me...

"Are you okay Nico? Do you need me to stop?" Will asked when I froze up.

"Yes, I'm okay," I said softly.

_See? He's checking up on you... he cares about you..._

I heard the bottle open before he squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers, lathering himself with the sticky substance. He squeezed my ass, his firm hands on me felt nice. He squeezed some more onto his fingers.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly.

I nodded vigorously before I felt his finger push inside of me. I immediately gasped as he began to work his finger in and out of me. He pushed another one inside, making me groan into the pillow, shifting a little trying to get comfortable. He spread the lubricant around my walls making it easier for things to go inside of me. He had picked up the speed, thrusting his fingers in and out of me. I moaned out before he pulled his fingers out, wiping them off.

He put me back on my back, kissing me. "Are you sure about this?" He asked nervously.

I hesitated, "it felt really good already, I-I want to go all the way."

He nodded, lifting my bottom half up a little bit so he could find my entrance. I felt his tip at my entrance, feeling myself twitch at the contact. I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed me gently. I was about to pull my hand over my mouth before remembering that Will liked hearing my voice and since we were in my cabin, no one would hear us.

"Alright, I'm going in." He said before pushing some of his length inside of me.

I immediately cried out in pain, arching my back, letting go of his neck. It hurt a lot more than I thought it would. Will pushed most of his size inside of me before waiting for me to adjust. I wrapped my legs around my waist pulling him closer, nodding, telling him to continue.

Will kissed my neck gently as he pushed the rest of his length inside of me. "Fuck- ow, OW! Wait Will! Don't move." I whimpered.

"I'm sorry Nico, take your time." He said softly, kissing my forehead.

I honestly didn't expect his entire dick to fit inside of me. I took a little longer to adjust before telling him to move again. Will started to move slowly, afraid of hurting me again. It hurt a lot but it started to feel better, moans of pleasure replacing my cries of pain. I started to move on him as much as I could to tell him to go faster.

"Will- go faster!" I whimpered.

He nodded a little before he sped up, being a bit rougher with me. His nails dug into my hips as he pushed himself inside of me. I grabbed the headboard of my bed trying to stabilize myself as he pounded myself inside of me. I arched my back so far that only my shoulders were touching.

"SHIT! That- that feels so good!" I moaned out.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he continued to abuse my lower half, moaning out himself. Tears pricked my eyes, threatening to pour down my cheeks. It felt so good, his thick, hot cock destroying my asshole but it still hurt a lot as he sped up, using more force. I bit my knuckle, trying not to be so loud because I knew I was getting pretty loud. I couldn't help but already started to feel myself get close.

"Fuck Nico, you feel so good," Will moaned out, his hands traveling up my sides.

Tears had started to run down my face, I couldn't help it. It hurt so much but that just wanted me to have it more. I could tell Will was getting close as well because I could feel him start to get sloppier and slower. My vision was blurry as my mind went blank as his dick pushed against my prostate. The bed creaked loudly as our bare skin slapped against each other.

"Will! I'm going to cum! I can't-" I was cut off by a moan of my own.

"Me too, go on, you can cum." He breathed, his voice was all raspy which I couldn't help but think was insanely hot.

I liked that it permitted me to finish so when he rammed deep inside of me I couldn't hold it in anymore, cumming all over both of our bodies. Will followed suit releasing deep inside of me with a loud moan into my neck. We stayed like that for a while before Will pulled out, panting. He fell next to me, hugging me weakly.

"Wow..." I whispered.

"Yeah..." Will hummed tiredly.

"I love you," I said, kissing him gently.

"I love you too."

Author's Notes: Alright, it's currently 1:30 AM! That was long! Sorry about that. But I hope you enjoyed that ✨ I have a headcanon that Nico is the kinkiest mother fucker and Will just doesn't want him to be uncomfortable so he's hesitant about things like that. Also another headcanon, the tattoo that was revealed in The Tower of Nero, Will got it in memory of his late brother. Anyway, this is going to be the last ifykyk chapter. So back to your scheduled gay boys.


	43. Chapter 43

**Will's POV**

It's been a couple of weeks and it is now December. Nico hasn't been acting like himself lately though. He seemed sadder and like he always had something on his mind. I didn't know how to help him through this. He just pushed me away.

I tried everything to cheer him up. Nothing worked though, sometimes he'd be fine for a little before sinking back into his deep depression. When I asked what's wrong, he wouldn't answer me truthfully. He would just say, _'Oh, just being a Demigod and stuff.'_ What? What does that mean? I have no idea.

All I can do is try to make him happy but it doesn't seem to work. I don't know what is wrong with him but it's my job as his boyfriend and his doctor to try and help him. Maybe I should get him a counselor. I'm not very good in that department. I'm more of trying to help people not die.

There are 2 counselors at camp, 1 Apollo kid, which is Kayla, and Katie Gardner, the daughter of Demeter who is only here in the summer so she was off the table. It kind of makes you remember how empty the year-round camp is compared to in the summer. It's not that I don't like visiting my family. I just prefer to stay here because... well, my mom doesn't seem to like I have a boyfriend since I last checked. It was really bad.

Jeez, I'm getting off track, anyways, I could ask him if he was willing to and if Kayla was willing to but what I was afraid of is that he wouldn't want to say anything because she is my sister. The thing that is so great about her being a counselor is she doesn't tell anyone about what her clients tell her. Unless they want her to tell someone about something instead of telling them themselves. I could ask after work.

***

After my shift, I was exhausted so when I didn't find Nico in his cabin so I just went to mine to go to sleep. Usually, it was hard for me to go to sleep but right when I hit that bed I was out. I didn't wake up until a couple of hours later. I woke up groggily, sort of spaced out for a moment, not knowing what I was doing.

Oh! I needed to go visit Nico. I went over to Nico's cabin to see if he was in there yet. I frowned, I didn't know where he could be. There was only 1 other place I could see him being, that little stream we like to go to.

We started going there a lot more because we had a lot more privacy, which was nice to talk about more personal stuff. I liked hearing about all of his adventures and close calls, it sort of baffled me realizing how strong he was. We also liked to do other things there but I won't get into too much detail for my sake. It was just nice there, all in all, it was beautiful there as well.

I started leaving camp before getting stopped by Malcolm, the camp counselor of the Athena cabin, and a couple of his siblings. "Where are you going Solace?" He asked.

"Oh- um, I'm looking for Nico," I said before trying to be on my way.

"Wait, I have a question for you." He said before shooing away his other siblings away, crossing his arms.

I muttered a curse in Ancient Greek before turning around. "Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"What is it with you and Nico? I know you've been hanging around him a lot more. Almost too much if you ask me," He inquired. "I just don't know why someone like you would hang out with someone like him."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "what do you mean by that?" I leered.

He put his hands up. "Hey, we've all been asking that question for a while now. It's just he's just so... I don't know, he's dangerous. You can't trust a child of Hades."

"What do you mean? He's helped all of you and you still want to be a dick?" I snapped, "maybe if you get to know him, you'll see that he's just a person he's done nothing wrong to you guys. Yeah, maybe when he first got here he caused a huge split in the Big House but that was because he was a kid and he just lost his sister."

Malcolm was taken aback, not expecting me to get mad over this but come on. If someone was talking shit about your significant other, you'd get mad as well. Even if no one knows.

Though there are rumors about us we just dismiss them. But yeah, it is kind of strange when I sleep in his cabin half of the time. But I say I sleep in the other bed because he has night terrors if someone asks. But he has like, a king-sized bed! I have a tiny bed which I can barely fit on because I'm too tall, though it's pretty comfortable surprisingly. I mean, he is the only one in there and it's a pretty spacious area, and Nico got to decorate it himself.

I'm getting off track again, thank you ADHD.

"Woah, calm down, sorry, it's just weird," he said, ruffling up his blonde hair which he did when he was nervous.

"No, it's not, you just all don't like him for no reason," I remarked before walking away from him going where Nico liked to go.

When I got there, Nico was sitting by the stream, with something in his hand, messing with his ring. He was wearing only a black tank top with sleeves on his shoulder but not on his arms. His jacket was just next to him.

"Hey, Nico..." I said softly.

He jumped a little before stuffing the thing in his hand in the pocket of his jacket before wiping his eyes. "Hey..." he croaked.

I frowned a bit, sitting down next to him. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm- I'm sorry," he whimpered, "I'm sorry, I just- I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay," I said softly, kissing the top of his head. "It's okay," I whispered, I pulled him into my arms.

"Jeez... I'm so sensitive." He breathed.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Well, I... I don't know..." He mumbled.

I knew he didn't want to tell me but that was okay, I respected his privacy. "Well, I know you've been struggling a little bit so I was wondering if you wanted to try to go to counseling. At least for a bit."

"I don't know... I don't want things like that to get out," he mumbled.

"I promise it will not get out, that is one of the best things about the counselors here." I said cautiously, "but, the only year-round counselor is Kayla."

He frowned, "so she's not going to tell you anything?" He asked.

I shook my head, "no, not unless you want her to," I said, shrugging.

"Well... I'll think about it," he muttered.

"I'm here for you, okay?" I said, turning his head up towards me.

He smiled weakly, "alright."

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! Next chapter, I will explain why he's all depressed and also it's going to be pretty triggering and angsty so if that's not what you're into I would skip the next chapter. But happy birthday Nico! I made sure to post this today as a happy birthday to a fictional character lol.


	44. Chapter 44

**Nico's POV**

_!Warning Contains Self-Harm, Alcoholism, Panic Attacks, Near Death Experience!_

Like seriously, it's a lot

It was December the 22nd. That was Bianca's death date. I know what you're thinking... Oh, Nico, it's been like, 4 years, get over yourself. It's not that simple, it still hurts... A lot, more than it should. I don't want to be here without her... I don't want to be here...

Will was out for today working and patrolling the area with his siblings. I didn't want him to see me like this anyways. It was always so embarrassing getting emotional in front of him. But it happens a lot. Maybe it's because he's the only person I could talk to and I've had all of this mental baggage for so long.

I'm just burdening him... All I do is stack my problems on his own. All I do is think about myself, I don't consider other people's feelings. Everything would be so much better without me, no one would have to worry about the creepy child of Hades, no one would have to run after me, trying to fix all my mistakes and Will would have been with someone so much better. Someone who deserves him...

Things would be so much easier if I wasn't here anymore. Even if I would waste away in the Field of Asphodel, I would rather be there than hurt others I care about around me. I wish I could just be with Bianca. I knew in the back of my mind that she's gone for good. She's never coming back but I just push those thoughts in the back of my head.

I finally pulled myself out of bed, in a daze, I didn't even know what I was doing. I went down in the bottom drawer of my dresser where I kept a case of beers. I grabbed a few, sitting back on my bed. I opened one before drinking it. It didn't taste exactly good but the numb feeling after a few of them was what I was looking for. If I couldn't feel anything then I wouldn't have to worry about anything.

I don't know how much time passed but I had eventually drunk all of the cans that I had brought to my bed. My vision was blurry, I felt like my body was moving on its own. My throat was burning and my head was pounding. I got up, I didn't feel better. I felt even worse now.

Now I couldn't even tell what was going on. I felt hot and my consciousness was continuously slipping in and out. I threw off my jacket before stumbling to the bathroom, taking off my shirt, throwing it to the ground. I leaned over the toilet, throwing up in it. My skin felt clammy and my eyelids felt like led.

I struggled back to my feet after hugging the toilet for who knows how long. I grabbed the sink to steady myself, looking in the mirror. Colorful shapes danced across my vision but I could still see myself in the mirror. A terrible sight really, I was sickly pale, even more than I usually am, I couldn't help but notice all of my ugly scars and how skinny I was. I turned on the sink shakily, splashing water into my face before everything started to go dark.

Alone with my thoughts was never a good idea. As I felt like I was fading in and out of the world I only thought of the one thing that distracted me when I was alone. I went into my top dresser, grabbing one of the knives I had picked up in my travels before sitting on my bed, just... Looking at it.

I brought the blade to my wrist shakily, cutting into my skin like paper. It stung badly, making me gasp in pain. I couldn't even recognize how deep I was going into my skin. But I didn't care, I don't care if I cut too deep. I'd worry about that later.

My eyes fluttered for a moment, there were too many slits to count all over my arms. I felt light-headed almost instantly, my vision going from black to blurry. There was blood everywhere, all over my arms, my covers, and my bed. I didn't realize how deep they were.

I didn't even realize I had laid down, clutching my wrist, a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. I could barely hold my eyes open anymore, slipping out of consciousness slowly. I tried to stay awake. I grabbed a blanket, trying to stop the bleeding, groaning. The throbbing pain was one of the things keeping me from blacking out so quickly.

"Fuck..." I whimpered, trying to sit up but I was trembling too bad. "Please... Will..."

Everything went dark, I don't know for how long but I thought I was going to die. What a way to go. Being a demigod and not even being killed by a monster or a horrible quest.

***

I woke up to my arms feeling like fire ants were dancing on me. My eyes adjusted a little to see Will's blurry face, he had my hand in his grasp and had tears pouring down my face. I saw him cry before. He was such a cheerful person it wasn't much of a problem for him. A soft, warm glow came from arms, seeming to try to stop the bleeding. I realized Will was whispering a hymn under his breath, he was the cause of the glow.

"Will?" I croaked.

He jumped a little, "Nico! Oh, my gods, I was so worried!" He sobbed before kissing me. "I-If I had come a little bit later... I-I would have lost you."

He started working on my other arm, trying to stop the heavy bleeding. I was still fading in and out of consciousness. I was still in a daze. I didn't know what was happening. The healing hurt, it was like thousands of little needles poking my skin.

Will hugged me after a while. "Why? Why would you try to leave me? What would I do without you?" He asked, whimpering.

Author's Notes: Oh boy, that was a wild ride lol. I hope you liked it. I have a bit more of a twist planned so be ready for that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
